


【EC】Heart Of Icarus 伊卡魯斯之心(哨嚮AU NC17 )03.06更新至#12

by yamin0904



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamin0904/pseuds/yamin0904





	1. Chapter 1

寫在文前 :

不明白哨兵嚮導設定的孩子不用著急，文章中我會適度解說，如果還不懂，那就是我的錯。問我問我。

可以鼓勵，請勿拍打。；-D

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ 讓我們試看看。

在太陽將翅膀上的蠟熔掉前，究竟能飛得多高。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

回想起來，這也對他們而言，都不是最好，也並非最壞的選擇。

冷風刮過他下巴時，雨剛好正從帽沿落下，天空中蔓延好幾層厚重烏雲，冬雨毫無停歇跡象；Erik壓低帽沿，不和偶而過路人對上視線，站在公寓街角默默抽著菸，地上滿是菸蒂頭。

寒冬夜裡只有街燈仍舊佇立，四處杳無人煙，低頭看向不遠處的消防巷內樓梯，坐著一只短毛摺耳貓在雨中瑟瑟發抖。

Erik愣了一下，不敢置信地眨著眼，但短毛摺耳貓並非幻覺，那雙如同藍色鑽石般的大眼，美麗得有如夢幻，但Erik一轉身，牠便瞬間不知溜到哪去了，不見蹤影，反倒留下人類一絲惆悵。

 

突然，公寓樓上不知從哪傳出巨大聲響，有人尖叫，Erik沒有遲疑，立刻爬腿就跑，就像知道目標─────事實上，他的確是為了這些人而來，花費幾天時間，了解這些人的作息。

Erik他看著樓下老舊電梯上亮著橘燈的標示，全力衝刺快跑上三樓，速度甚至比電梯還快，連喘都不喘。對貧民區而言，衝突天天都在發生，這裡骯髒發臭，混合氣味分不清東西，就連人也是。

當他衝上樓梯轉角時，紅髮女孩正被中年男子推出房門。女孩沒有哭，身上的衣物輕薄破爛，冷得抱著自己的手臂，只是默默走開，灰綠色的眼珠靜靜地盯著他，安靜離開，這讓Erik留下印象。

他搶在中年男子關門前，伸出腳擋住門，中年男子一看見他的身手，立刻反應過來轉身要跑，Erik沒有急著追上，只嘆了口氣。

等到Erik丟下那個斷了五根肋骨和被他溫柔詢問，而被用刀刺傷的毒販口中總算得到一些不甚滿意消息離開公寓後，天邊微亮，陰雨綿綿的雨水已經停止好一會兒，雲層散去，留下清爽。

他走出公寓門口時，女孩依舊坐在門口，身上只有一件薄外套，紐約此時的天氣依舊寒冷。手托下巴盯著他，身旁還多了一名身穿黑色毛呢西裝長外套的褐髮男子，身形中等瘦削，臉上帶著帥氣墨鏡，嘴唇微揚，兩人同樣望向他的瞬間，Erik難得感覺慌張無措。

「你想找的人已經逃走了。」那名女孩沒頭沒腦地突然抬頭對著Erik說時，還打著哈欠。

「什麼？」

「她是個變種人，我們三個人都是。」

Erik看著男人嘴角滿是包容的笑意，用盡全力，終於忍耐住想把這兩個人打昏的念頭。

 

 

這整件事唯一一件顯得積極而正確的只有那個擁有褐髮，一雙美麗藍眼的MI6特務說對了，而自己錯了，但他從來不允許自己後悔，並且毫無意義。

 

Emma Frost不甘願地將資料丟在他面前時，辦公室外幾乎聽不見動靜。Erik從不在乎自己在他人的眼中看來，究竟是多麼令人討厭的固執，並且凶狠，他低下那頭棕髮，露出髮後的肌膚，用手指輕撥資料，等著她的解說。

完美妝容在那張漂亮臉蛋上看不見瑕疵，總是整套白色西裝外套超短裙，優美線條，婀娜身材，腳下踩著完全不符合人體力學的細跟高跟鞋，但對特務們而言，美麗與恐怖還是能想像的；Emma Frost面前那張深色桃花木桌，對他們來說簡直是惡夢，而此時，始終不斷輕敲桌面的紅色指甲洩漏些許煩躁。

他冷眼看著A4文件上的名字和幾張相片。Sebastian Shaw的那張臉當然身在其中，經過這些年，始終沒變，仍如從前那般令他厭惡。

身為德國著名企業負責人，Sebastian Shaw擁有地位權勢及財力，他總是能在驚險中毫髮無傷地在眾多商業鬥爭中存活下來，他販賣軍火、走私各種武器到紛亂不停的國家，他操弄政治走向，甚至買賣人口，名聲狼狽，各國卻始終拿他沒轍。

或者應該說，這其中的利弊權衡始終制肘著當權者，更多軍閥負責掩護，而無人敢對他下手。

而這次，他們的情報來源指出，Shaw在紐約高價買賣擁有變種能力的孩童，數量之大，簡直可以組成他自己的一列軍隊，並且將他們全都運進紐約這個龍蛇雜處的城市，這觸動著那些高層的敏感神經。

 

「我知道你恨他。」

這是個顯而易見的問題。Emma冷冷地說，從他進門到現在，她那張美麗的臉蛋，表情從未放鬆。

Erik意興闌珊仍在翻看資料，但都是些陳腔濫調，他早就對Shaw所有一切瞭若指掌，「我不會否認。」

「我可以讓你去。」但Emma停頓了一下。

「妳必須讓我去。」

「如果你能帶上嚮導，Erik，我立刻簽發命令。」他的局長語調變軟，眼神不再銳利，反而帶著祈求，「臨時的也好。」

「……」Erik抬起那雙灰藍色眼眸，眼神堅定，「我不會再擁有嚮導，Emma，這個問題我們談論很多次。」

Emma努力揉平她緊皺的眉頭，「你是個A級哨兵，Erik！沒有嚮導疏導的哨兵會怎麼樣，你我都清楚！」

Erik垂下眼睛，沒有回答他的局長，儘顧自地起身離開。

 

 

好吧，Erik實在不知道自己為何沒有選擇立刻轉身離開，反而還跟著他們來到酒店。褐髮男人蹲下身，輕柔地和女孩問候，並交換名字。這女孩叫Jean、Jean Grey，甚至伸出小手讓剛見面的那名男人牽著，表情毫無懼怕。

「那名毒販只是被雇來看顧孩子的。」Jean垂著頭滿臉疲備，她突然說了這句話後，又抬頭看向那個男人，他給了女孩一個足夠真誠的笑容，好讓她鼓起勇氣繼續說下去，「Shaw他從爸爸媽媽身邊，把我買走，爸爸他們不要我了。」

「………」

「……」他們同時將視線看向對方，Erik有半秒以為女孩說謊，但那孩子只是縮著肩膀，男人將他的西裝長外套拉開一角，讓她縮進自己腳邊抱住自己，「親愛的，妳想吃點東西嗎？」

Erik突然覺得自己被這句話給拯救。

 

「Charles Xavier，MI6。」有著一雙湛藍雙眼的男人這麼對他說，語氣輕快，幾乎像在唱歌，腔調奇特。

大概是Erik的表情太過明顯，於是男人又說，他來自蘇格蘭，才不是什麼英格蘭人。Erik面無表情地看著那名男子友善地伸出右手，但他對此並沒有興趣，直到那雙藍眼再度朝他瞇了一下，Erik這才認命地伸手回握對方。

Charles Xavier？

沒聽過這名MI6，或許只是個假名。這也是必然的結果，國家特務就算在各國情報組織裡，誰會老實將自家情報人員姓名，輕易洩漏給他人得知，又不是每個人都是電視上那個假特務James Bond。這世上的情報人員身邊所發生的事，都比那傢伙的還要驚險萬倍，無法想像。

MI6特務渾身幾乎沒有武器，只有腋下一把半自動手槍，這讓他不自覺皺眉，「Erik Lehnsherr，BND。」

「真迷人的能力，控制磁場？」

「…你怎麼？」男人說話時不自覺地微笑，Charles根本不在意他的寡言，以及總令人畏懼的嚴肅面孔，他難以置信地看著對方，無法移開。

「我會讀心，Erik，很高興你並未費心在騙我。」他的手指不自覺在太陽穴旁搖晃，帶著點俏皮。

「…除了Emma，我從未見過別的心靈能力者。」

紅髮女孩此時正躺在他的大腿上安穩入睡，手指無聊地捲著女孩的頭髮，年輕男人似笑非笑，「Emma？你的上司？」

「滾出我的腦袋。」Erik咬牙切齒地警告那名能力者，這場景實在不多見，大部分的人在此時已經一命嗚呼。

「沒有你的同意，我不會再隨意進入你的腦袋，我保證，My Friend。」Charles仍舊笑容不減，「但聯邦情報第八局局長『White Queen』Emma Frost的名聲響亮，並不需要用到能力，Erik。」

「………」

「那麼，你現在看到另外兩個了。」

「兩個？」

Erik目不轉睛地看著窩在沙發上的褐髮男人和紅髮女孩，胸口有些什麼想發作，卻只有始終無法平息的焦躁。

 

他們的目標相同，但出發點略異。

Charles的任務是為了救出那些孩子，而Erik自始自終就只有放在Shaw身上，這也是Emma極度不滿的地方。

正確來說紅髮女孩Jean Grey剛剛覺醒的變種能力是心靈能力，因為還無法掌控能力，儘管不願意，女孩還是會聽見他人的思想，這使得她，以及家人都感到害怕。

女孩睡一覺起來，Charles在她梳洗的時候，便已經幫所有人都叫了一份餐點，女孩餓壞了，吃光整盤義大利麵，並在滿臉笑意的Charles縱容下，又吃了一份飯後甜點。

「…謝謝。」她靜靜地捲曲著四肢，有些害羞地看著他們。

Charles不停地喝著紅茶，說著要治療他睡眠不足引起的頭疼，偶而加點就連Erik也不知他從哪拿來的威士忌，還幫他也斟了一杯。

「親愛的，我知道瞞妳沒用，也就直接問了。」當然，先開口的也是Charles，Erik完全沒有和這類生物交談的經驗，但Jean乖巧得不可思議，只是沉靜地放下手上的巧克力牛奶，專心地看著Charles。

「好的。」她甜甜地回答。

他們又在空中對視，Erik接著發問：「Shaw在哪裡妳知道嗎？」

可惜的是她搖著頭，「我只有在離開家時見過他。」

Erik緊皺眉頭地盯向英國特務，Charles的表情也同樣沉重，「其他孩子呢？怎麼只有妳在這裡？」

Jean搓著吸管，「其他人會怕我…，所以把我帶到別的房間。」

「…別的？」

「他們也在同一棟？」但Erik並沒有同時感應到那棟公寓裡有那麼多鐵的物質，沒錯，他就連人體微量存在的鐵質也能感應。

女孩搖頭，「他們在別的地方，我會在那裡，只是因為馬丁的毒癮犯了，他需要吸食器。」

Erik很長一段時間沒有說話，他在生氣，對於自己的打草驚蛇生氣。Charles把手放在他的手臂上，熱度透過Erik的襯衫傳了過來，他注意到這個動作太過親暱，但自己卻沒有把他甩開。

「但，Shaw說不管他在哪，都會來找我。」Jean的小臉皺成一團，「他說，我是他的小公主，最重要的。」

 

客房門鈴突然響起，Erik和Charles全都站了起來，他們默契對視，由Erik緩慢靠近門板的魚眼鏡，他全身緊繃，哨兵靈敏五感使他全身顫慄，但此時不知為何卻無法判斷出門外的動靜。

他將眼睛靠在小小的孔洞上時，心臟幾乎停止─────Sebastian Shaw，Erik剛要回頭告知英國特務，身後便傳來女孩的尖叫聲，不知從哪冒出的幾名黑衣人抓住Jean不放，Charles被人推開跌在地上，他們居然就那樣抱著女孩，就要往窗外跳離。

Erik衝到Charles身邊將他扶起，「沒事吧？」

Charles有些難受地皺眉，但還是點頭，「Jean她…」

「我去追。」

奇妙的事情在Charles眼前發生，剛剛還在這裡的Erik消失，只剩下一只待在他身邊，擁有巨大的頭，全身雪白皮毛，細而柔美的野獸。

Charles瞠大雙眼地瞪著雪狼那雙灰綠色眼眸，直過三秒，不禁微笑起來。

「…Erik？你是…哨兵？」

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

試寫手感中。

嗯，是的，不會有精神嚮導，因為他們會變成動物。

所以，Erik不是鯊魚，光想他在地上游的畫面，我就噴笑了。XD


	2. Chapter 2

寫在文前 : 

A)小宇宙爆發完了。自己感動下T_T  
B)不明白哨兵嚮導設定的孩子不用著急，文章中我會適度解說，如果還不懂，那就是我的錯。問我問我。  
C)可以鼓勵，請勿拍打，易怒體質，小心。

 

 

* * *

 

 

哨兵與嚮導作戰系統成立於二次大戰中後期，由美國及英國軍方強權主導，最主要便是賦予擁有最強行動力的哨兵，及提供精神輔助的嚮導快速掌握狀況，並平撫其情緒的戰鬥系統。

這套模式直到近十年才因科技幫助逐漸發展完整，但其實一直都存在著，只是各國軍方追求更加鞏固其結構，建立更完整的體系，並小心謹慎維護。以現代而言，便是古代軍人與祭司、中古世紀的戰士與吟遊詩人概念。

 

一開始的哨兵與嚮導作戰系統大多是由各國特種軍隊中挑選成員，以建立超能體力、敏銳五感為主，加上擁有少數特殊能力的變種人，他們被統稱為哨兵，各國軍方視為中心武器，積極保護，卻始終成果不彰；後來他們才發現到，前進戰爭的壓力，快速逼迫哨兵們更快陷入精神崩潰狀態，而嚮導的功能便在此時顯得重要，但比起身強體健的哨兵，嚮導們的作戰功能相對較弱，因精神屏障建立培訓速度緩慢，軍方才意識到其重要性。

 

 

ErikLehnsherr毫無疑問的是名哨兵，層級A。

英國特務會那麼判斷，也不是沒有道理。哨兵一共分為三級，A到C。C級哨兵擁有特殊五感及體格，這是就連一般人類都可能達到的目標，B級以上，他們擁有變化成為特定精神動物的可能性，A級哨兵全是國家武器，收歸國有。

 

Erik狼化後的體型不比一只成年的黃金獵犬大，灰白色毛皮在光線照射下閃著微光，眼睛灰綠色，如童話故事中冰雪女王的使者。 

Charles氣喘吁吁地跟在雪狼急速奔跑的腳步後面，奮力往酒店頂樓上跑，哨兵的聽力、直覺靈敏，更何況是只狼化了的哨兵？嗅覺異於常人。

【他們在頂樓？】

他可以感覺到雪狼瞬間停頓的腳步，那頭野獸狐疑地轉過頭來，Charles差點來不及停下而撞上牠，【你在我的腦袋裡？】

Erik回過神繼續前進，但他無法忽視腦內那陣笑意，反令胸口的煩躁更為劇烈，【You not alone , My friend.】

雪狼的思緒停頓半秒，沒再回答，他們距離頂樓僅剩幾步，Charles剛想說些什麼，就被眼前的景象奪走語言。

 

一台不知從何而來的直升機映入眼簾，他們看見那名女孩正被Shaw推上飛機，他的視線瞬間和變回人形的Erik對上，Shaw那張總是看來得意的臉，竟顯露出驚訝。

Shaw朝著哨兵發出滿是安慰的微笑：「原來是Erik啊，沒想到你都長這麼大了…」但表情毫無溫度。

「Shaw───你逃不了的─────」朝著直升機大喊，Erik這副模樣看起來就不像是對待許久不見的好友，而是畢生仇敵。眼見Shaw就要逃走，Erik快步跑向直升機旁，想發動能力阻止他們繼續遠離。

霎那間，飛在空中的直升機晃動了下，所有人瞬間往左邊傾斜，始終被Shaw捉著的紅髮女孩，趁著混亂，掙扎溜出他的懷中，想回屋頂上，因為前方駕駛員拚了命地想奪回掌控權，直升機瞬間又在空中晃動，Jean就那樣跌出機門外─────

Charles不知何時冒了出來，建築物外跳，硬是在Shaw撈住Jean前，將她攬進懷裡，但整個人也已在空中，他只剩下左手來的及在掉下去前抓住欄杆，並瞬間感受到重量向下拉扯手臂的疼痛，「啊…」

呻吟聲清楚地竄進聽力異於常人的哨兵耳中，他沒有放鬆抱住紅髮女孩的力道；Erik看到這副景象，內心十分猶豫，一邊是又將要從手中逃走的Shaw，而另一面則是Charles和女孩的性命。

他們的命運如此脆弱，Erik看著那五根手指用力發白，直至力量逐漸消失而開始滑動───但Shaw那個可惡的傢伙就在眼前，此時甚至命令手下朝著他們連續開槍，他只能再伸出另隻手將那些金屬子彈停在空中，直升機為此拉回了方向。

Charles那雙湛藍的雙眼帶著些許祈求，「Erik…」

然後，他看見一發來不及擋住的子彈打中MI6的左臂，Charles痛得瞬間鬆開手，Erik立刻撲了上去，拉住那隻受傷的手，槍傷帶來的疼痛讓Charles忍不住掙扎出聲。

他們的視線在空中交會，Erik滿臉憤怒，但他卻分不出心思去告訴對方，自己有多麼抱歉，因為他感知到Erik在腦中過度翻湧的想法，那裡有太多悲傷的回憶，但Erik在他反應過來前，已經只用單手，就將他和紅髮女孩從空中拉回水泥地面。

 

Charles全身疲憊地躺在地上喘氣，腎上腺素的緊張讓他心跳加快，所幸Jean毫髮無傷，但Shaw在那瞬間，已經從他們面前逃走了，就連空中都沒看到剛才那架直升機的身影，看來機上還有其他變種人。

他們坐了起來，Jean看起來滿臉驚嚇，而Erik望了一眼空中後，就立刻轉回看向他並蹲了下來，想查看Charles的傷勢並為他治療，但他的手臂上除了一個像是剛新長成的粉紅色皮膚外，竟毫無傷口？

Erik驚奇地瞪著他，「你…」

這看起來並不像是變種能力，但Erik並未說出口，但他一直盯著那傷口處被擦破的衣服，以及英國特務在陽光照射下，臉色越顯蒼白，簡直，簡直就像是個─────

「他是吸血鬼，你知道的。」

Erik直瞪著她，內心想否認他並不知道，但狼的性格和哨兵直覺的確讓他懷疑。紅髮女孩說著這話的時候，瘦小身軀已經擋在更顯虛弱的Charles面前，「吸血鬼嚮導。」

「………」

「…其實，陽光不至於致命。」

但Charles的眉頭還是依然緊皺著，直到Erik略顯冰涼的手掌觸碰到他，脫下的外套輕蓋在吸血鬼身上，一把將他抱起，快步走到陰暗處時，他從口中發出輕嘆，而Jean仍然乖巧地跟在Erik腳邊，擔憂地看著Charles。

後者朝她施以一個虛弱微笑，直到Erik往他的腦子拋了一個句子，他確信，只有Charles能夠清楚聽到。

【因為我是狼，而讓你感到危險？】

【…不是的，Erik。】Charles瞪大眼睛，抬頭看向這個目光筆直的哨兵，忍不住詫異。

【…那麼，】他明確感知到Erik的停頓，【你缺血？】

Charles終究嘆了口氣，腦子裡有太多情緒在奔跑，他只將頭輕靠在哨兵寬厚的肩上，額頭貼在對方的臉頰旁，「你的腦子想的太大聲了，哨兵。」

他確信這句話只有Erik聽得見，因為Charles和他靠的那麼那麼近。

【我很遺憾你遭遇到那些事，Erik…】

Erik難以掩藏心中的詫異，但他低頭看向抱在懷中的嚮導時，Charles已經昏睡過去，他挪動了下，將臉上蒼白如紙的吸血鬼攬得更緊；Jean沒有發問，成熟得讓Erik心疼，她始終沉默地跟隨著他的腳步，或許很多答案她比Erik都還更加清楚。

而他們腳下，則不停傳來，由遠而近，不停作響的警車鳴笛聲，Erik毫不慌忙地，直接讓這棟酒店的所有監視器系統全部瞬間報銷，回到房間後，打了通電話給遠在慕尼黑的Emma。

難得的是，他的局長沒有暴跳如雷，只在電話中輕嘆口氣，Erik知道，對方很可能已從靈媒口中得知他身邊的事情。

Erik總是試著不去對他們這種小心翼翼對待他的態度發火，至少Emma是以一個朋友的身分關心，他知道。

 

 

Charles醒來時，已經是半夜，他的頭依舊沉重得有如石塊。

一時間有些反應不過來自己究竟身在何處，而有什麼東西始終蜇伏在黑暗裡注視著他。

Erik的眼睛發出像磷火般的幽光，高大壯碩的身軀卻將自己捲縮成一團，像尊雋永流傳的雕像般，他不知道已經維持這種姿勢過了多久。而他的腦袋，不再像是白天那樣吵雜不堪，只剩下如同外表的嚴謹紀律，無比平靜。

哨兵的五感異於常人，Charles知道對方將自己看得一清二楚。

「…Jean呢？」他感覺到這個房間裡沒有其他思緒，安靜的可怕。

Erik聽見他顯得有些低沉的聲音時，總算有了動靜，卻沒有進一步動作，心中暗暗嘆了口氣，Charles坐起身來，他沒有再次開口詢問，只是靜靜地看向對方，不自覺地用舌頭舔著自己的嘴唇，期間，Erik依舊緊盯著他。

「CIA…」Erik發出了一個名稱後沉默幾秒，伸手指著自己的太陽穴，「你可以直接看。」

「………」Charles有些不明白地歪著頭，但Erik的視線並未閃躲，他是認真的，這讓Charles忍不住笑。

那感覺有些怪異，但Erik對他能力的適應程度令人感到咋舌，Charles沒說些什麼，只認真地在那些片段裡找尋他所需要的，除此之外，堅決不碰。

 

Erik的腦子就連此時也比大部分的人都還要平穩，他見過太多人的那些骯髒污穢、甚或殘忍血腥的想法，還有他們的秘密，太多欲望在腦袋裡咆哮的畫面，總讓他感到痛苦，但Erik不同，如此平靜，幾乎像是機器頻率般地自律。

Charles見到Erik在將他抱回酒店客房後不久，便有幾個黑衣人再度走進客房大廳，領頭的是個穿著駝色西裝外套的紅褐色頭髮的美麗女人，她朝Erik自我介紹的名稱是美國CIA幹員Moira MacTaggert。

她也同樣在調查Shaw最近的奇怪動向，並再三保證絕對會保護好紅髮女孩的人身安全，還對Erik要求提供情報合作，但被他給冷淡拒絕。

「你可以相信Moira。」Charles張開眼睛，難掩疲累。

Erik沒有回應，但挑高眉毛。吸血鬼的視力就算在黑暗中，也同哨兵那般清晰，「你們認識？」

Charles再度滑進棉被裡，感覺喉嚨像有火在灼燒，「她是我的學生。」

「學生？」

哨兵擅長等待，也習慣等待。無論在烈日中伺機潛伏，或在寒風冷雨下準備攻擊，他們總在等待，但Erik討厭等待。尤其是等待一個答案，他很可能不願意聽到的那種。

「漫長的人生裡，拿幾個學位讓自己變得偉大而無法取代，還不算太難，Erik。」有些想法無法控制地流入腦中，Charles忍不住輕笑。

 

人類的規則有時就是如此奇特，接受了神的存在，卻否定鬼魂；接受了變種人，卻接受不了吸血鬼的存在；一旦這兩者相融，他們又無法拋棄誘惑地將他視為神祇與惡魔之間，難以區隔的存在。

嗯，關鍵在於，Charles足夠溫和、強大，並且迷人。

 

Erik還是伸手碰觸了Charles的額頭，微微冒著冷汗，全身發顫，吸血鬼的臉色意外顯得潤紅，卻更加難受。「你在發燒。」

哨兵的手掌寬大厚實，上面有著粗糙厚繭，Charles卻對此感到喜愛。

「你會意外的，這是我少數維持還像個人類的地方…」

他說得輕描淡寫，但身體透露著不安穩，Erik對此感到煩躁，「需要些什麼嗎？」

吸血鬼睜開變得幽深的藍眼，再度嘆了口氣，Charles將自己的被子拉開一角，只見哨兵滿臉不解。

「你多久沒睡了？三天？」

「…沒什麼。」

「過來。」Charles的語調平和，卻不容分說。

Erik望著他幾秒，但Charles只是更往旁邊挪了位置給哨兵，但他只更往後退了幾步。

「你知道我在怕什麼。」

吸血鬼瞇起眼睛地看著他，語氣輕鬆又和藹，「我沒什麼好怕，Erik，我只是想幫你入睡。」

哨兵沒有回答，眼神依舊死死地盯著他。

「任何地方都不去，我保證。」

Charles的身上沒有那些腐敗難聞的臭味，也沒有血腥污髒的痕跡，他給人的感覺如此鮮活，時間在那備受詛咒的煞那間，再也不曾在他身上駐留，而他奇蹟似地，並未被停止的血液和無盡歲月的孤寂無聊給殺死。

事實上，他什麼奇怪味道都沒有，反而帶著松香、茉莉及鳶尾花香味，輕柔的精神力隨著漸漸覆蓋Erik全身；疲累與安寧快速朝他襲來，閉上眼睛，Charles讓他睡在身邊，把臉埋進哨兵化為狼形的皮毛裡，聽見脈搏跳動的規律聲。

Erik實在記不起來，上次如此快速入睡是什麼時候了，整夜無夢。

 

醒來時，Erik感覺到自己不知何時恢復為人形，他全身僵硬，大概是睡得太久結果肌肉痠痛，他翻了個身，卻發現身旁的床鋪空蕩，而這整個客房除了窗簾被風吹動掀起的聲音外，並沒有其他聲響。

結果那隻吸血鬼就連何時離開的，他居然睡到完全沒注意到？這要是被Emma知道，肯定列為世界奇蹟。

他瞄了一眼時間，沒想到竟已接近中午，軍事般規律的生活令他一絲不苟，毫不拖泥帶水地進入浴室梳洗，Erik看了看鏡中的自己，散亂的短髮，滿腮鬍鬚，疲憊神態令他看來更為菱角分明。

他試著不去再想那隻吸血鬼，所幸他們什麼都沒發生，沒有傳說中的命中注定的絕對適配，也沒有為彼此留下來的必須。但Erik不得不說，他內心還是有些失望的，儘管他發誓再也不和他人進行綁定關係。

 

拿著毛巾擦拭滿頭潮濕的頭髮，Erik卻在踏進客房時震驚地停下腳步，整個房間只有窗戶邊開了一點縫隙，窗簾將陽光整個擋在背後，雖然有些不清楚，但Erik還是感覺那裡有東西在動。

他躡手躡腳地輕聲靠近，怕驚動那不明生物，直到Erik終於站在那扇窗戶下，他忍不住開始笑了起來，那團黑色的小東西將自己包得十分穩妥，只露出一對大耳朵，倒吊在窗簾旁邊呼呼大睡。

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * * 

是的，閔葉把兩個雋永AU都用上了 ! 超 ! 貪 ! 心 !  
回歸作者熟悉的現代，我怎麼寫都可以亂來了了了了~當然也要來寫一下不可能特務場面人~拔直升機 : D

PS. 其實LOF是我第一更新的地方，再來是AO3、或許會放SY，不大一定。  
http://yamin0904.lofter.com/


	3. Chapter 3

寫在文前 :

A)儘量周更。極限了。實在有點累。

B)不小心又話嘮(=將近五千五百字更新)了。

C)要多愛我點，這影響任何事。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Erik雖然對這種生物不陌生，畢竟無論是野外洞穴，甚或樹洞、森林裡都能看見牠們的蹤影，卻從沒如此近距離研究過蝙蝠的模樣，更別提是抓在手上，竟意外地顯得嬌小可愛。

黑色小蝙蝠的體型不大地倒吊在窗簾上，滿臉睡意朦朧，那雙眼睛連抓都抓不穩，就突然啪地一聲掉下來，嚇得從沒看過這場景的哨兵連忙上前查看，沒想到小蝙蝠完全不掙扎地繼續躺在地上睡，這畫面惹得Erik再度哈哈大笑。

哨兵從手機上搜尋了下蝙蝠資料，沒想到竟然種類多達三百多種，他還來不及搞清楚眼前小傢伙的特徵習性，手機螢幕上突然出現了熟悉的名字。

Erik看了那個名字幾秒，並伸手將那隻因為時間過早還在繼續昏睡的小蝙蝠撈到身邊，這才接起電話。

「…E、」

「半個小時後，會有人去接你。帶著你身邊的那隻蝙蝠，到我訊息發給你的位置來，Erik。」

不誇張，這大概是Erik第一次聽見Emma Forst如此愉悅歡快的語調，鑒於她更多時候想做的是，用那雙花費好幾個小時完成精緻指甲的細嫩雙手掐死他。

這過度親切的語氣反而令Erik愣了半秒，不確定自己該怎麼回應，但Emma並沒有理會，便快速掛掉電話，Erik甚至沒等到螢幕藍光消失，隨即收到對方發來的加密訊息。

他低頭一眼那隻還雙眼迷濛的小蝙蝠，在他手裡微弱掙扎著伸展短小身軀，Erik忍不住嘴角笑意，小傢伙伸出手掌揉著自己的大耳朵，慵懶地打了個哈欠，緩緩睜開那雙骨碌大眼，Erik好奇地看著那雙大眼，如同牠全身那般黝黑。

小蝙蝠只睜開眼睛，愣愣地瞪著他看了三秒，又再度翻轉過身，將自己包了起來，直接昏睡過去。

 

 

依照指示，Erik在黑衣男子的帶領下，來到CIA位於紐約庫柏廣場附近的分部，外觀看起來，就像個龐大的購物商場，而他們則隱身在其中。Erik看了下周遭環境分佈，臉上沒忍住那帶著瞬間的抽動嘴角，所幸臉上的墨鏡還能擋住些許情緒，他想。

小蝙蝠還窩在他西裝外套胸前內裡口袋中睡著，Erik伸手朝頭上安慰地摸了幾把。

經過安檢門時，他在那裡看見一名身材高挑瘦削的年輕幹員，穿著藍色燈心絨外套，襯衫乾淨整齊的塞在西裝褲裡，厚重眼鏡下有雙清澈的藍色瞳孔，陽光照射下，如同玻璃珠般。

「我是Henry McCoy，歡迎你來，Mr. Lehnsherr。」他伸出一隻手和Erik打招呼，「他們等你很久了。」

「…他們？」Erik邊從警衛手上拿回參訪證件，臉上的疑問不減反增。

McCoy沒有立刻回頭，但Erik從他的語氣裡判斷出，那些人令他感到有些緊張，不，或許應該更改為，非、常、緊、張。

「我想，這和昨天你在紐約發生的事有關。」

「嗯…」

Erik挑高眉毛，將視線轉到玻璃帷幕外，不想回答。他大約回憶起他在市區中心差點扯下一架直升機，雖然最後並沒有發生，但那些政府高層會氣得跳腳也不不是不能理解。

「這兒的人都知道你，你是個傳奇，Mr. Lehnsherr。」

McCoy的聲音突然變小，眼神在迎上他墨鏡下的眼神時，再度縮了回去。Erik在內心翻了個白眼，強迫自己把注意力不放在那些始終不斷在他臉上打量的目光。

「CIA還真是八卦。」他在McCoy把自己再次帶入另一台密閉電梯，並且拿起身上的識別卡刷動時，咬牙切齒地說。

McCoy沒有反駁，只是滿帶尷尬的歪頭望著他。

「所以，你一個人徒手在敘利亞前線拔掉ISIS重裝設備，是真的嗎？」Erik不需要讀心能力，也能知道對方目前所想。Magneto，軍方在他服役時，為他取的代稱。Erik雙手抱臂，毫無打算回答對方有些怯懦的問題。

電梯門像是天堂之門般朝他敞開，McCoy連忙按住延長開門鈕，而Erik仍舊面無波瀾。

「這能力也沒強到能停止戰爭。」

他停下腳步，語調冷漠，獨留愣在當場的年輕幹員。

 

Erik走進那個大辦公室時，全部的交談聲瞬間停止，簡直有如被魔法詛咒似地，McCoy就那樣看著Erik完全面不改色的，從前面直直穿過其他座位，走進位於裡面右側的隔間辦公室。

哨兵的聽力驚人，即使是有段距離，他也能聽見Emma此時就坐在裡面，因另一個人的某句話而發出輕笑，真誠地，而不是老對他的那種再也無法忍受所發出的冷笑，但他卻因為Emma呼喚的那個名字，迅速加快腳步，尤其這名字的主人，此時應該在他西裝外套左邊內裡口袋。

 

屋內三名嚮導被突然闖入的哨兵同時嚇到，但本人對此態度冷淡。

「身為你的上司，我真的感到很是絕望，Erik Lehnsherr。」Emma同樣無可奈何，沒好氣地說。

但Erik看著昏暗房內的三個人，除了Emma外，坐在深色木桌的是昨天在酒店見過一面的CIA嚮導Moira MacTaggert，與她們坐在一起的那個人，溫暖逆光從背後隱約透出，他的表情驚訝，似笑非笑的看著Erik從口袋裡掐住的那團黑色生物，放在他面前的舉動。

「…你怎麼會在這？」

「Charles不在這裡要在哪裡？」回答的是同樣對Erik行為感到困惑的Moira，「噢，天哪！Sean Cassidy你到底還要睡到什麼時候！我是要你去帶Lehnsherr過來這裡，不是讓你補眠的！」

Erik冷眼看著Moira用力掐著那隻小蝙蝠，突然不再覺得那麼可愛；小蝙蝠幾經掙扎，變成一名睡眼惺忪，臉上掛著黑眼圈的年輕男孩，揉著那頭亂糟糟的紅髮，還打了個哈欠，看向辦公室內同時迎來的四道目光，Sean頓時覺得自己應該再度縮小成蝙蝠模樣，連滾帶爬地拉上門離開。

Moira嘴裡不甚優雅地咒罵那名年輕男孩的字眼，總算令Erik的心情好了不少，而Emma看著他表情饒富趣味，而Erik則假裝沒看到，僅自往Charles朝他揮手的沙發走去，毫無意外地，吸血鬼的杯裡不是咖啡，而是那交融著佛手柑香氣的橘紅液體。

但吸血鬼們，一般不是都已失去味覺了嗎？他才剛這麼想完，就聽到身邊的Charles莫可奈何的笑聲，Erik挑高眉頭瞪視著他，但Charles沒有多說什麼。

 

Emma看著他們的動作，拿起桌上的咖啡輕啜，與CIA嚮導在空中相交目光後，決定由Moira開口。

CIA嚮導站起身來，向屋內的其他三人說明Shaw和那些依舊失蹤的變種孩童目前相關狀況，經由昨天由Erik和Charles救回的那名紅髮女孩口中得知，孩子們大多只是被關在房間裡，無法隨意出入外，並沒有其他過於危險的事情，令他們感到擔心的，則是那些孩子的變種能力。

「操縱天氣、冰凍、瞬間轉移、隔空取物、傳心術……」他們的臉色隨著Moira說出的語句而更顯陰暗，「現在他們還是孩子，要是全都能穩定控制自己能力時，那麼……」

「Shaw將掌控的，便不只是地下政治。」Emma接著說，「而這也是我會在這裡的原因。」

沙發上的兩人都沒有回應，Charles只是低頭靜靜地盯著自己手上的馬克杯，Erik儘管充滿怒意，但身為頂尖哨兵，在那些軍隊的強力訓練中，他早已能將自己的情緒埋藏在表皮下，不被人隨意翻看，即便是眼前這些嚮導，也無法輕易解讀。

「Shaw很清楚我們在找他。」

他壓抑著聲音起伏。而會讓Shaw開始警覺，這是因為他昨天的衝動行為，但Erik無法輕易放棄，他無法放棄看見Shaw就在面前，而自己什麼都不做就放他走。

 

突然感覺到手臂上的溫熱重量，Erik回過神來，對方那雙漂亮藍眼，眼眶略微泛紅，看來滿是疲憊，但看著他的表情如此真摯。

他們聽見Moira咳了一聲，試圖喚回注目，「時間緊迫，所以，上頭同意讓我們臨時組織一個特別小組…」

所有人瞬間沉默。

「…她在說誰？」Erik滿是戒心地瞪向他的局長，但她完全不理會。

CIA嚮導有些狐疑地盯著他們倆，「呃，我是說，美英德三國…」

Erik對此毫無置喙，彷彿他只要持續沉默，就可以脫離那灘渾水，可惜的是，他的聯邦情報第八局局長，滿臉燦爛微笑地立刻判他死刑。

「我只是來簽署同意書，Erik。」Emma如歌般喜悅的神情，令人痛恨，「加入“Utopia”聽起來真的不錯，夥計。」

Erik目不轉睛地瞪著她，「Wie bitte？(再說一次？)」

忽略掉對方的故意，Emma挑高眉毛，突然問了他奇怪的問題：「你和你之前的嚮導最高的適配率是多少？」

「………」

「Ruth，你的妹妹，65%，」Emma不等他回答，忿忿地繼續說下去：「Magda？我記得是82%，已經比大部分的哨嚮適配率來的高。」

「夠了！」Erik難以忍受地站起身來，「妳到底想說什麼？」

「如果你去找一個嚮導，而不是他媽的只靠抑制劑隱忍，我就不會再煩你！Erik Lehnsherr！」Emma完全不管這裡還有其他人在，同樣站起身來朝他大吼小叫，「你會發瘋、你會死的！」

 

 

哨兵與嚮導作戰系統中，最重要連接環節便在於精神疏導。面對身處前線戰場，或是承受那些無法想像壓力的哨兵們，藉由嚮導精神引導，達到身心平衡狀態。

對各國軍方而言，擁有變種能力者相互結合時，哨兵與嚮導反應的情況十分特殊。

　　擁有變種能力的嚮導主要以精神力優越，依照能力高低，能夠感知綁定對象周遭氣息的程度有別，利用結合產生的精神共感，通知給他們的哨兵，甚至控制固定目標思想，但那僅有少部分高級嚮導能辦到。

　　麻煩的是他們發現，擁有超群五感和變種能力的哨兵，並非能夠完全和其他擁有變種能力的嚮導組合，還得尋找能夠互相融合能力的能力鏈接，以避免其變種能力反而互相削減成效，這也是各國軍方偶而“私底下”互相配合，甚至操縱哨兵嚮導的相關媒合綁定人選主因。

 

綁定程序也稱結合分為精神綁定以及身體綁定。所以綁定對象不一定是戀人，有時兄弟姊妹、朋友都能成為精神綁定對象，也可各自婚嫁。大部分這種關係是終生制，直至其中一方死亡，至死方休。

因脫離綁定的程序十分痛苦，有如拔開全身皮膚的劇痛，所以很少人冒這種危險。很多造成哨兵與嚮導的另個死因是精神伴侶的死亡，因共感程度，不管失去精神伴侶時都因為撐不過精神破裂，或同時承受對方死前的劇痛剝離，所帶來的極端痛苦而死亡。

　　一旦完成連結，依照適配程度，倆人能夠同時擁有一定程度共感力，也就是能夠感知對方情緒或想法、甚至是對方身處的四周環境，其共感程度則和適配程度為正比，但擁有絕對適配這種概率到目前為止幾乎是微乎其微。

　　唯一擁有此紀錄的只有十多年前過世的以色列首席哨兵，和他的美國嚮導。那對也是哨兵和嚮導教材中的傳說，因共感程度其中難解的微妙機率，在那之後仍尚未再有絕對適配的紀錄產生過。

 

 

而Erik自從妻子因公殉職後，便不再接受嚮導平復情緒，只依靠抑制劑來壓抑那些洶湧澎派的畫面。

Erik一度以為自己能夠做到即使沒有嚮導，也能依靠如鐵般的意志達到收放自如，但他夜半游離的意志，逐漸失控的情緒，無不宣告他逐漸走向墜落邊緣，那是屬於哨兵與嚮導的“意識牢籠”，一旦迷失，便再也無法甦醒。

「你是我國最強的哨兵，Erik，你知道那代表的意義。」Emma咬牙切齒地看著他說，「在你陷入精神黑洞前，就算再怎麼不願意，他們也會行動的。」

 

Erik明白她說的是什麼。

他是當今世界最強哨兵之一，令人聞風喪膽的Magneto，德國哨兵首席，更是他們絕對無法隨意放棄的最強兵器。軍方絕不可能放任他如此自生自滅，就算到時適配率僅達六十，他們也會強逼他與挑選出的人選進行結合。

「你知道全世界哨嚮不到千人，這些人的平均適配率是多少嗎？Mr. Lehnsherr？」始終沉默的Moira沒頭沒尾地突然開口問。

掐著自己更顯頭疼的太陽穴，Erik沒好氣地瞪視眼前兩個女嚮導，但就連Moira也似乎沒打算要放過他，「67.3%，而Professor和其他哨兵合作的平均適配度則是75%。」

「Professor？」Erik毫無頭緒地反問。

「Charles擁有遺傳學，生物物理學，心理學和人類學，以及在精神病學的博士學位，他是嚮導們崇敬的對象，也是最強的嚮導。」他看著Moira滿臉驕傲地談論Charles的神情，感到些許不耐。

Erik側臉回頭，迎上對方淺淡笑容。突然想起吸血鬼睡前對他說的那些，原來不是說笑。他消化了一下Moira說的內容，突然停下動作，「…Xavier？等等，你是那個Professor X？」

被點名的吸血鬼沒有動作，那雙藍眼在光線縫隙中熠熠發光，但他的臉色比起剛剛，更為蒼白幾分。Erik當然聽過這號人物，儘管各國為了保護A級哨兵和嚮導們總是無所不用，絕不隨意告知公眾的存在，尤以無法自保的嚮導為甚。

 

大部分嚮導們的精神力能夠接收到的是信息波，用來幫助哨兵解讀判斷敵方人數及方位，所以成為嚮導的第一課，便是在思緒中建立起屏障，以防止其他嚮導更強的精神力攻擊，但心靈能力者除外。

屏障對能力強大的心靈能力者而言，根本毫無用處；他們甚至可以清楚說出各國亟欲掩飾的秘密計畫，而這世上唯有一人：Professor X。他所能做的，遠比那些都還要更強。

他不僅無需通過身體接觸便能以此閱讀他人的思維、記憶。同時還能通過其能力剝奪並控制他人的思維，操縱他人的行動。

但Erik從未想過，傳說中的那個人，實際見到他，竟是如此完全不同的感覺；Charles柔軟微捲的褐髮，瘦削蒼白的臉龐，殷紅的嘴唇在臉上畫起優美弧度，而且，還是個不死的吸血鬼。

 

「要不是Tony Stark家的量表，我也不很相信。」Emma冷冰冰地說：「你們精神尚未連接，預測的適配率竟然高達92%。」

「但並非是百分之百，」Moira嘆氣，「就算你們想要綁定，兩國軍方也絕對不會輕易退步。」

「……為什麼我一定得跟他…」

「閉嘴，Erik！」Emma憤恨地告訴他，「就在我以為你已經夠混蛋的時候，你又讓我再次驚訝，對Professor來說，這實在太委屈他了。」

「Emma、Moira，」始終沉默的吸血鬼移動斜靠在沙發裡的身軀，同時站起身來，他望向她們的目光輕柔堅定，「讓我們獨處一下，好嗎？」

看著兩名女嚮導不甘願地，在Charles要求下一一離開，擁擠的小房間裡，現在只剩下他們兩人。

 

即使Erik不想承認，但他幾乎所有的感官都被對方佔據。他可以看見Charles的臉近在咫尺，他的眼睛就算身在黑暗中，也如星辰般美麗懾人。

Erik從未感覺如此放鬆。他忍不住傾身靠近，將臉貼在Charles的脖頸間，難以抑制想擁有對方的本能。他們幾乎臉貼臉，呼吸全噴在對方的耳旁，騷動著彼此的心。

「你知道的，我們開始綁定…」Charles向他點頭示意，「但，也可以選擇斷開……」

而他們都明白，斷開連接的同時也表示，他們再也不能再見。Charles依舊在笑，卻往後退開。

Erik抓住他的手臂，一把擁在懷裡。

Charles嘆了口氣，趴在他肩膀上，Erik正想回頭說些什麼，懷中的人卻突然毫無預兆地向下滑，他嚇得伸手攬住對方，手肘撞上門框，發出巨大聲響，Emma和Moira連忙跑進來。

Erik的內心震撼無比，手足無措的模樣讓女嚮導們捧肚大笑，畢竟那畫面看起來竟有些…溫馨？

「噢，Charles大概是太累，誰叫昨晚“有人”讓他幾乎都沒睡。」

「他又突然睡著了。」

Erik完全無法理會倆人的調侃，他只能雙手緊抱著懷裡那團柔軟的生物，突然覺得眼熟─────雪白短毛摺耳貓毫無防備地捲曲身體，乖巧地在他懷裡呼呼大睡，竟如此使人愛憐。

「…Charles？」

那是他第一次叫了他的名字，而貓聽見叫喚時，為難地為睜開那雙如寶石般精緻的雙眼，喵了一聲後再往他懷裡挪了挪，然後再也不動。

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

恩，貓咪獲勝 ! 貓是主人 ! 等著他統治吧，臣民們 !

......算是另一種我的狗貓日常系列的延續吧，吐菸)))


	4. Chapter 4

寫在文前 :

A)大家對於哨嚮設定真是飢渴...，希望能滿足大家和我自己的妄想。XD

B)好想要來張篇頭圖，嗚嗚。

C)這次只搞壞著名酒店一間總統套房，有點虧，欸？

 

 

* * *

 

 

他們立刻被派往巴黎。

Erik在凌晨四點半驟然驚醒，才突然反應過來他們身在北大西洋上的某處。

機艙裡一片昏暗，所有人都貼在座位，沉入黑暗裡，他只能看見從駕駛艙，蒼白月光穿過正在專注駕駛的McCoy和Moira，形成殘影，光線斜照進機艙和地板，他們偶而交談，時而沉默。

高空壓力讓Erik的耳朵有點不舒服，但並沒有太大問題，他眨了眨眼睛，視線追逐著正沉浸在睡眠中的Charles。

他將全身蜷曲在皮沙發上，那頭柔軟的褐髮不甚舒服地靠在椅背上，呼吸深沉，臉龐因熟睡而放鬆，單純得彷若不經世事般純真，如此美好的Charles，卻是個活了將近四百年的貴族公爵。

 

他俊美優雅、出眾能力、受人喜愛、長生不老，並且有錢得要命。擁有一片廣大莊園，而他們現在正搭著Charles大方出借的私人專機。

這世上還有什麼比這令人討厭的存在？

但Erik還是無法下定決心憎恨他，永遠不能。

 

 

Erik恨他。

身著價格不斐的三件套西裝，頭髮整齊地向後梳，手裡拿著酒杯，優雅得像那些討人厭的中世紀貴族，遊走在人群之中；事實上，Charles就是一個貴族，甚至擁有中校軍銜，和Erik相當。

無論男女，都會被他的好脾氣和高雅氣質給吸引，一名金髮女人前來向Charles邀舞，他也只是放下手上的酒杯，欣然接受；而他只能身穿制服背心，黑色長褲和皮鞋，不斷在場內替那些政商名流倒酒並收拾盤子。

當Charles抬起手臂，金髮女人白皙手掌立刻放在他的手上，默許他的另一手輕放在纖腰上；看著他們的身影在舞池中翩翩起舞時，Erik克制哨兵的過人聽力，不去聽那名嚮導說了些什麼藍眼基因的調情話語，逗得女人嬌嗔地輕靠在他肩上微笑，Erik幾乎無法忍住內心無法遏止的焦躁感。

Charles偶然和他的視線對上，面露困惑擔心時，Erik則會回敬他一個凶狠的瞪視，反而讓對方不禁大笑。

 

Utopia擁有多國後援，雖然Charles的經歷及地位即使被列為領導地位，也並無不妥，但他還是要求另外指派了一位指揮官，來為他們分配任務，而Erik則是他的臨時哨兵，Moria雖身為嚮導，卻僅有C級，只能成為他們的後勤；除了他們之外，還有幾名年輕哨兵和嚮導為他們進行支援。

在聯合情資裡，他們發現Shaw的行程，最近過度密集在巴黎及布魯塞爾一帶。從三月底布魯塞爾機場遭受恐攻行動以來，兩國的鐵路及航空間的安檢比起以前嚴格，但是表面上看來，私底下的交易仍非短時間便可放棄或截斷。

而Shaw的底下的子公司在這些地方的活動，不減反增，這對歐洲維安而言並非是他們所樂見之事，更何況，各國甚至無法掌握，Shaw手上究竟有多少變種能力者，又是否是這些孩子幫著他，進行著武器走私的行動。

 

根據情報，Shaw會出席這場由商會主席策辦的宴會，所以他們快速地運用所有資源，搞來邀請函，並製作假資料混進會場。Erik冷眼看著這些身穿華服，在中央舞池裡跳著華爾滋，又或坐在餐桌不斷抽著雪茄和烈酒談笑的男女，他們全都在傳達著慾望與權勢，這畫面令他如此作噁。

資本主義充斥著墮落與腐朽的奢侈淫靡氣味，才會衍生出太多不必要的戰亂或鬥爭；人們追求著所謂的價值，並且可望創造價值，期使自己為此得到的，也同樣是為了生活富有，而寧願心靈貧困。

即使如此，Charles依舊完美。無論身在何處，他都能一眼認出，Charles完美得不屬於他們任何人，他如此純淨、如此美好。

 

Shaw就連出場都十分張揚。

不光是黑衣保鑣如同要求眾人迎接國王般誇張地站起兩排隔離他人，在他走進來時，居然還有第二層保鑣，那過度誇張的毛皮大衣和雪白西裝及襯衫，酒紅色絲巾優雅地塞在裡面，還套著皮手套的雙手各自摟著女人走進門來；就連商會主席都連忙撐著拐杖，移動他那肥短的雙腿小跑步諂媚地朝Shaw打招呼。

瞬間幾乎就能分辨出場內的派系分別，Shaw邊享受著眾星拱月的優越感，灰藍色眼珠藏在酒杯後面，邊掃視著那些總是令他不屑一提的小角色。

商會主席肥腫短小的手向他伸來時，Shaw仍滿臉笑意地躲開，主席揮動著手帕擦汗並未介意，連忙招手想為他介紹貴客，「Mr.Shaw，你來的真是剛好！今天還有名貴客是英…」他轉開頭，那不甚清晰的視力在人群中游移，「欸、我剛剛還看見他…」

Shaw滿臉不耐煩地移開步伐，「既然沒別的事，我就先離開了，噢！好久不見了，Nixon閣下…」

 

Charles和Erik趁著混亂離開，這場宴會在著名酒店裡舉辦，各界巨擘與會，商會貼心地為賓客們直接預定了房間休憩，他們得把握時間，趕在Shaw回來前，儘快得到更多資訊。

任何具有磁性的物品在Erik手裡都乖巧地有如孩子，他單手一揮，那扇豪華套房的房門根本不具效用，就連保險箱對他而言，也不過是個玩具。

巴黎整座城市最美的夜景就在他們面前展開。整片落地窗一覽無遺，光是這間房間一晚的價錢，大概就是平常人一個月薪資的好幾倍了；百坪空間，備有私人管家、酒吧及會議室。

「……我還真想不出來，先進武器中，有什麼不具備磁性。」吸血鬼笑意盈滿臉龐，手裡拿著不知從哪冒出來的酒杯，完全不在意Erik顯得過於冷酷的神情，一起擠在保險櫃前。

「那有什麼差別？」就連這樣的Charles，他都覺得對方姿態迷人，Erik實在對自己感到無可救藥，但他還想繼續掙扎。

哨兵拿著手電筒滿臉不耐，卻又不得不小心翼翼地翻弄著保險櫃裡的物品，他什麼都沒發現，裡面只有Shaw一些無關緊要的東西。

吸血鬼歪著頭，表情困惑，那模樣令他看來年齡更小，「不，我的意思是，那真是太棒了！我的朋友。」

哨兵停下動作，忍不住皺眉，「是嗎…」

聽見Erik這麼問，吸血鬼的表情停在半空，滿臉不可置信，「噢、Erik…你真不明白？」

「什麼？」

「光是可以弄壞那些CCTV，簡直太美好！」Charles還在說話，他們靠得比剛才還要近，近到Erik只要一側過頭，便能靠在對方的肩頸裡，汲取他身上的氣味，但哨兵猛然向後退開，突然感覺暈眩，「你…」

Charles驚訝的目光穿過他，看向身後，接著快步越過他身邊，往後面走去，Erik感覺情緒高漲，但他清楚知道，那不是自己的；這感覺持久並鮮活，幾乎像是他自己的，直到反應過來，Charles整個人已經貼在那片落地窗戶上。

 

Erik滿臉不解地看著吸血鬼的奇怪姿勢，但Charles難得臉上略顯羞澀地回過頭來，外面的霓虹燈光在他的短髮後形成一層燦爛明亮的光暈，他的臉在逆光裡顯得精緻而秀美。

「這上面有奇怪的東西…」

Charles伸長手指，向Erik比劃了下他發現的那個若不仔細看，根本無法發現，貼在玻璃上，一塊毫不起眼的黑色膠布。

「有什麼奇怪？」

Charles面露苦惱地說：「這是Tony家的玩意兒，當年我也參與了點開發計畫…」

「…Tony？」哨兵咕噥了一下，臉上迅速露出厭惡神情，「美國軍火商Stark工業的Tony Stark。」

「雖然Tony這個人屌兒郎當的，但其實還不錯的。」吸血鬼的語調放鬆，用眼神示意Erik脫下手套，將其附在貼布上。

哨兵充滿疑惑的目光緩緩伸向毫不起眼的黑色布塊，就在霎那間，晃動的藍綠色光線在落地窗玻璃上，擁有生命般地來回跳動，一張張稚氣的臉龐、詳細資料全躍於其上，Erik驚訝得闔不上嘴。

「嗯…看來這就是那些孩子們所在的地了……」Charles邊將眼前的所有畫面做了一遍掃視，並同時將這些訊息轉送，「的確和Jean說的一樣。」

「Jean？」

吸血鬼兩指手指著他的太陽穴輕敲，笑得令人髮指得可愛，「我在那孩子的腦袋裡的確看見Shaw為她演示了這段畫面。」

得到其他支援人力的回應，他們知道已經迅速派出警力前往那些地點救出孩子們。任務到此，理應結束，但笑容瞬間停頓，Charles輕皺眉頭。

「Charles，」哨兵低聲喊叫。Charles立刻會意地快速向他靠近，房間裡太暗了，為了以防萬一遇上什麼人，他們從進門就沒開燈，「我聽不見CIA嚮導在耳機裡囉嗦，你的是不是───」

「壞了。」吸血鬼平穩地說，但Erik已經伸手將他撈到自己身後，「四周並沒有任何特別信息波…」

「我有不好的預感。」Erik說完就拉著他，「快走…」

「急什麼呢？親愛的Erik~」一個低沉的聲音響起，語氣裡帶著輕蔑和些許無奈感，隨之而亮的白熾燈光，將他倆的身影完全暴露。

 

即使是適應力強的哨兵，在這瞬間也短暫失明；但那個聲音，就算他瞎了，也認得出來。Erik只能依賴長年處在高壓狀態的組織肌肉，用盡全力感知房間內所有金屬物質來保護身後的吸血鬼。

「Shaw…」Erik咬牙切齒地說，就在那時，他們的眼睛逐漸適應亮光，眼前景象逐漸明朗。

果然，SebastianShaw站在他們面前，手插口袋，頭上戴著一頂銀灰色頭盔，十分愚蠢，但臉依舊看來得意，幾乎是滿臉愉悅。在他身後，站了至少兩名以上，不知是何能力的變種人。

吸血鬼緊皺眉頭。他知道，Sebastian Shaw本身就是名能力卓越的混合哨兵，但他的精神屏障也不至於能夠抵擋Charles的心靈感應。

「我的頭盔比起軍方那些隔離器的爛東西，可還要有用多了，不是嗎？」Shaw似乎明白他的疑惑，語氣如此輕柔地解說，但眼神寒冷看向他們倆人的小指，尚未進行綁定，看來更加開心。

「真高興你還沒有綁定嚮導，Erik，」Shaw的語調相當和善，要是不認識的人，可能被他這種姿態欺騙都還不知道，「不過，就算你有對象也沒差…只要不是絕對適配，我還是可以殺了那些人……直到得到你。」

「你這輩子都別想！我馬上就會從你手中救回那些孩子的───」

Erik變得更為嘶啞低沉的聲音，顯得壓抑，就連Charles都明白感覺不對勁，乖巧地縮在他懷裡，一隻手臂圈過他的脖頸，氣息緊貼著彼此，這讓哨兵感到些許安慰。

但Shaw滿臉毫不在意，表情愜意地邊脫下自己的皮手套，放置一旁，「事實上，他們對我而言也沒特別重要。」

「…什麼？」

「你比他們更適合成為我的武器，我的孩子。」而且他總是知道怎麼讓Erik情緒失控暴走，「還記得嗎？我們驚人的適配數據。」

「…你閉嘴！」哨兵感覺眼前的那片紅霧開始聚集。整個房間的金屬物瞬間全都開始震動彈跳，頭上那盞華貴的水晶吊燈發出令人不安的聲響，Charles不斷在他耳邊輕語安撫，但Shaw還沒放棄。

「不僅比世界大部分的哨嚮適配的67. 3%還高上許多，」Shaw的任何字句對哨兵都顯得異常刺耳，「和你之前，甚或之後任何嚮導都還來得高的95%適配率！Erik，我們攜手一起的話，一定能征服這整個世界！」

不用特別讀取哨兵的記憶，Charles都大概明白為何Erik對於殺了Shaw會如此執著。

「少說廢話！」Erik如狼般對他咆哮，哨兵氣得全身發顫，身後的落地窗，因鑲崁著的鋼條搖晃，也跟著不斷震動，「我要殺了你─────」

「Erik…No！」Charles感覺哨兵逐漸失去的穩定，整個房間所有電器都瞬間因為連帶效應而報銷，發出陣陣火花，他只能更緊地攬住對方的脖子，一手扶著Erik全是冷汗的臉頰，邊將額頭靠在他的脖頸間，「Erik、Erik，別聽他說的，你是、你是…」

 

Shaw好整以暇地將雙手環抱在胸前。以Erik的個性，以及難以控制的精神崩潰兩方驅使下，他對情緒的反應也會更加瘋狂並靈敏，根本無法顧及嚮導。

一個Erik Lehnsherr可抵得上十個以上的變種人，失去區區的小孩子們又算的了什麼。Shaw認為能掌握憤怒並運用，便能掌握住目標，他利用Erik對他積極復仇的執念，所以不論如何，哨兵都會自己前來見他；直到上一次見面，Erik竟然為了他人，而放棄追捕他。

 

甚至，再一次地退步，再一次的令他失望。

 

落地窗瞬間砰然碎裂炸開，碎片往各處四散；笑容凝固在Shaw臉上，愕然抬頭，瞪大雙眼地看著他們，但Erik竟能逐漸回復到平靜的情緒裡，就如同，有了綁定嚮導修復著他的精神圖景似地，目光堅定。

Erik抱著身材瘦削的嚮導浮至空中，Shaw身後的變種人正想追上，不知從何而來，突然出現的反潛直升機，上面的士兵已架好機關槍對準房內，不斷用擴音要求所有人員原地不動，否則開槍的命令。

Shaw面無表情地看著那對哨嚮組合，身旁始終沉默，紅色皮膚的變種人輕喊了他一聲，便在看似無法脫逃的房間裡劃出空間，準備逃離。

在機關槍噴出火舌的剎那間，Shaw終於注意看見那名嚮導，有著一雙令人驚心動魄的美麗藍眼，但Erik伸手擋住他的視線，手指插入那頭柔軟的褐髮中，輕柔小心地捧住嚮導的臉。

 

 

 

救出的孩子人數，對照各國預估，及Jean提供的資料，有不小的落差。Utopia在三國高層同意下，繼續進行著追捕Shaw非法行為的任務，除那之外，上面也陸續分發了許多與變種人相關的秘密任務，讓他們飛奔世界各地。

經過這次的事件，Erik內心終於不再躊躇不前，反而是吸血鬼對他拉開了距離。這麼說也許不對，Charles對待所有人仍是同樣和善迷人，但依舊有些什麼悄然改變。

比如碰觸，從巴黎回到位於倫敦的安全屋後，再也不曾靠近他周邊，更別提是有所接觸；比如對話，他們已經三天沒有說過一句話，這幾乎令Erik的情緒急速崩毀。

 

但緊急任務將他們立刻送往捷克布拉格，吸血鬼甚至在CIA嚮導為他們說明簡報時，連看都沒看他一眼。

哨兵都忘了自己是怎麼忍住衝動，沒有掀翻桌椅，當場離開，而現在他們則從布拉格轉移至維也納市區，身後還有著幾個變種人在追捕他們，Erik沒有回頭查看體能較弱的嚮導，畢竟他們已經轉化為精神動物，化身為狼形讓哨兵跑得更快，而那只天妒人怨的可愛貓咪只需要坐在他的肩上，負責指揮路線。

不知第幾次地被拉扯耳朵，Erik吃痛得轉身急停，蘇格蘭摺耳貓在摔下背時被哨兵的狼爪抓了回來，那雙湛藍雙眼犯規地睜著無辜雙眼，不解地看著他。

Erik蹲在牆角變回人形，用眼神示意對方照做，摺耳貓收緊後腿端坐在地，眨著大眼無聲沉默。

大概不少人面對這種要命的角度實在沒轍吧？

Erik呲牙，渾身不悅地將他圈在範圍內，「別對我來這招！」

短毛摺耳貓歪了下頭，直過半秒，才終於放棄地恢復人形，哨兵的臉和他不必要的貼近，雙眼對視。

「為什麼躲我？」他確信Erik已經直接讓兩人身上的竊聽器失能，而忍不住笑，臉色紅潤，該死的美。

「你甚至不了解我，Erik。」Charles沒有地方退後，哨兵已經將他禁錮在兩個手臂之內。

Erik低頭看他，傾身向前，吻住那兩片嫣紅微翹的嘴唇。

Charles有些不敢置信，但哨兵就連這時候也睜著眼睛看他，雙臂環過他的腰，讓彼此的身軀緊密貼合。唇齒急切地不斷相碰，一點也不溫柔，Erik壓抑著將嚮導摧毀的狠勁，幾乎奪走他全部呼吸。

他們分開時兩人都呼吸急促，Erik的眼神依舊銳利，死盯著他，「回去後，我們談。」

「…好的。」Charles退後時，不自覺伸出舌頭舔弄嘴唇，泛出晶瑩亮光，那只令他看來更加誘人犯罪。

然後Charles踮起腳尖，捧住哨兵臉頰親上去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

恩，他們居然親了。(喜)  
刷新本人紀錄，沒辦法，這人程度大概也就PG13。

作者這段最喜歡雪狼揹著摺耳貓的畫面！萌！硬要寫ＸＤＤＤ  
然後，幻想著雪狼被藍寶石眼睛攻擊…還不跪下！子民們！哈哈哈哈


	5. Chapter 5

寫在文前 : 

A) Henryk Gursky 亨利古斯基，XFA裡Erik當波蘭鐵工的假名。

B)其實這篇文章前段是我的另一個腦洞文藝AU，不想開另個坑直接寫在哨嚮文，一解想寫的慾望就好。

C)作者是個玻璃心，對我好點，我說真的。-_>-

 

 

* * *

 

 

時間不斷在指縫間消逝，而他所能做的，便是尋回那失落的部分。

他撫平時間帶來的傷痕，並且給予重生機會。

 

他將自己全新放空，孤獨佇立在前人浩瀚廣大的想像中，卻在看見其上的龜裂紋路、脫色、翹曲時，忍不住眉毛更加擰緊。這是一幅文藝復興時期的名畫家卡拉瓦喬的眾多著名畫作之一，送來工作室時還引起討論，毫無疑問地，許多修復師對此都躍躍欲試，但修復大師Michaels力排眾議，選擇將這項重責大任交由他處理。

不可不說，這對他而言，的確說是項肯定。畢竟回到這項工作裡，也才剛不到一個月，手感略顯生澀。

「我對你有信心，Henryk。」中年婦人眨著那雙紅褐色眼珠閃著亮光，「你並不需要像“平常”那樣無趣，Mr. Gursky。」

她從以前就知道Erik是個德國特務，Henryk Gursky不過是他的任務假名，但Cassandra Michaels還是很喜歡拿名字來取笑他。

「……這可是米開朗基羅．梅里西．達．卡拉瓦喬的著名畫作之一聖馬太蒙召，Cassandra！」Erik掐著自己的眉頭，忍住滿心的無奈。

 

這個城市的陽光多過陰雨天。

抬頭望向藍天，有如永無止盡，空氣清晰透明的那種藍色涼爽透明，與米蘭這座六百多年前便存在的巴洛克式大理石教堂，同時共存，不曾變化似地。

教堂從六百多年前開始建造，也花了將近六百年終於完成。它融合多種風格，外部全都是白色大理石，上半部分是哥德式尖塔，下半部分是典型的巴洛克式風格，從上而下滿飾雕塑，極盡繁複細琢，如同白色的巨型火焰，頂端還有一座鍍上黃金表面的聖母瑪麗亞雕像。

 

世界上每天都有許多遊客為了見它一面，不遠千里而來，總為了大教堂那無可言喻的美麗，忍著肩頸痠疼，保持頭仰的姿勢，只為了一窺這不光無法數盡花了多少金錢、時間和精力才打造而成的終極之作，就連當初委託建造的安東尼奧．德．薩盧佐主教辭世前，也未能窺知。

工作室就位於教堂不遠處，Erik以前在下班後，總是會抽些時間，穿過偌大的廣場，只在教堂附近環繞幾圈，交聳入雲的尖塔，沿著教堂邊緣排列，其上的聖經人物雕像，也不斷仰望著天空，追尋某些事物。

 

他是個無神論者。

生命對Erik的磨練太過殘酷，從未善待過他，甚至不斷攻擊、毀滅著那些僅存的良善。Erik只在面對那些沉默，卻充滿各種故事的畫作時，突然有了鮮明色彩，這是他的修復老師說的。

修復那些傷痕累累的油畫時，那漫長時間對他來說，也像在修復自己，那就像是擁有修復逐漸失去生命的技術，同時也能讓名畫回復幾百年前那般鮮明生動的模樣。

同時，也是唯一他幾乎無法用上變種能力幫忙的工作，只能利用雙手，一撇一畫，一步一步地，無法強求。

 

 

據說，世界上三分之一的美術品都在義大利。

他不知道那是真是假，但修復工作從來沒有間斷的時候，工作室裡放滿各種有關繪畫、雕像、甚至是才從考古現場挖起，完全看不明白上面有何驚人之處的銅盤，直到他們運用各種專業技術，細心清理，並不斷探試其中的殘墨，描繪線條來逐步釐清。

義大利那麼多間工作室，Erik的老師Michaels毫無疑問地擁有一定地位，同時也是她不辭辛勞，耐心教授原先僅是任務需求進來臥底的Erik相關的修復技術，而他也不負期望，依照德式嚴謹地學習態度，得到修復師資格。

 

Milosz在他專心於觀察記錄那幅聖馬太蒙召的損壞狀況時探頭，這次總算記得敲門，「那個古董商來了。」

Erik不禁皺眉，「古董商？」

「你忘了嗎？」Milosz和他不同，總對這些介紹工作的客戶們很有興趣，「老師昨天說過，會有個朋友過來工作室，是個大人物。」

Erik沒有停下動作，只是繼續轉動手中的棉花棒，表情冷靜沉著，「那不關我的事。」

「我知道。」他嘀嘀咕咕地說完，自己笑了，「但老師要我們在他來的時間都先離開，十五分鐘。」

Milosz停頓幾秒，沒有等他回答，便自顧自地離開。

 

樓上是Cassandra的私人辦公室，她總在那決定所有事情，包括接待貴賓，旁邊則是畫室。Erik悄無聲息地移動腳步，聚精會神，房內沒有談論，只有緩慢的翻頁聲，就連呼吸也很輕。

「我讓Cassandra離開了，如果你想知道的話。」當他打開門時，對方也正闔上書本，分毫不差地與他對視上，「但我討厭她。」

「討厭？」Erik差點笑出來，緩慢的，儘量不讓自己顯得心急地走進對方，「這種話從你嘴裡說出來，還真是難得，弗朗西斯公爵。」

「如果我知道她腦子裡想的那些事，就不會讓你來了。」他們的眼神仍然沒有分開彼此，但他的手已經迫不及待地拉過對方的手臂，摟進自己懷裡，哨兵聽見那人的輕笑，他沒空理會，只是把手伸進那頭柔軟的褐髮裡，偏頭加深這個吻，「答應我要談，卻把我獨自丟在這裡離開？Charles…」

「噢，可憐的Erik，」他們鼻尖在空中相觸，「我們還是分開一段時間，有點距離感才美不是嗎？」

「你回倫敦後，根本連個聯絡都沒有！」

「實驗室很忙。」雖然知道，但Erik還是恨他。 

「我討厭你。」

Charles聽他面無表情地說，臉上卻沒有半點受傷，反而笑得自信更討人厭，「但你更愛我。」

他捏著嚮導的下巴親得更狠、更深。Charles沒有閉上眼，他的舌頭舔過Erik的下唇，Erik順從地張開嘴，當他嘗到對方靈巧的舌頭時，不禁發出略顯澀啞的呻吟。

Erik實在太想念這個，也是這些日子以來，足以支撐他，而沒有崩潰的原因。

他倆都呼吸急促。Charles的胸口劇烈起伏著，嘴唇紅腫，身上穿著的高級西裝被他摸得歪七扭八，但眼裡仍盈滿微笑，Erik實在太想念他的笑容。

「你穿圍裙真是性感，Erik。」Charles理了理襯衫並重新打了一遍領帶，而視線則再度掃視了哨兵全身上下，仿若赤裸，「這倒是唯一沒讓我那麼後悔的部分。」

Erik實在不記得自己上一次這麼開心笑的時刻，他幫忙著嚮導重新拉好褲頭，「所以，Coulson這次給我們的任務到底是什麼？」

「Phil沒跟你說就讓你來？」

「那不是他的強項嗎？」哨兵挑高眉毛，「我不喜歡你那樣叫他。」

「Erik，Phillip Coulson是我們的負責人，S.H.I.E.L.D.現任局長，替我們扛了不少壓力，對他好點，為我，好嗎？」雖然他也不是不知道哨兵為何討厭一個平凡人類，統領著變種人。

「我只是不喜歡你跟他太親近。」嚮導好笑地看著Erik的手正處於幫他把皮帶繫好，還是不安份拉開的糾結，最後他幫忙做了決定：轉身離開。

哨兵毫無防備，有些表情看來愚蠢，同時，胸前口袋不知何時出現一個黑色USB。

看他滿臉不知所措模樣，Charles推開門，戴上墨鏡時笑了，「晚點見，我給你準備了禮物。」

 

 

凶兆先生，他們這次的任務目標。

Nathaniel Essex，著名科學家及變種人，能通過心靈感應操縱人們的思想，卻是名活躍於哥倫比亞，並傳言長期資助著恐怖組織，不斷製造混亂與紛爭的國際毒販。他是一名科學天才，為生物學、遺傳學、物理學和工程領域專家。原本只是名毒販的工程師，很快地便利用其變種能力及技術在組織內逐步掌權，並越顯強大。

但凶兆先生令人害怕的不只是販毒能為他帶來的既得利益，而是他始終致力於創造出完美的變種人，根據傳聞，他已經開始著手利用科技手段來保存自己的能力和人格，例如培養某些孩童，當他未來死亡時擔任他的宿主。

這對那些高層而言，當然是警鈴大作。Shaw用變種孩童當軍隊，而Essex則需要他們成為容器，多麼相似的兩個人啊，或許他們也有某種程度上的合作，而Utopia這次的任務便是查明這些情資。

Erik看見文件最後的隨附的紙片忍不住又皺起眉頭，他實在無法理解那些有錢人為什麼這麼愛舉辦宴會。

 

燈光昏暗，周圍菸草揉合著威士忌鑽進Erik的鼻腔中。他一邊漫不經心地擺弄手中的酒杯，一邊聽身旁的女伴嘰嘰喳喳地想聊天，但Erik卻只是依舊保持著嘴角微笑，友好而帶點距離。

這場聚會是以藝術相關拍賣為號召，但更多的更是私底下的毒品及金錢交流複雜，每個男女賓客全都帶著各種花俏、樸素的假面，對Erik來說這簡直比在酒店喝酒玩樂吸毒的那些人，還要令他感到厭惡。

「你是繪畫修復師？」嗯，從他一進舞池，這個黑髮女孩就立刻黏了上來，拜她誇張並帶崇敬的語氣所賜，附近的目光都聚集到Erik身上來，但這名剛認識的黑髮女孩Angel，似乎不懂得見好就收，「天啊！那你修復過什麼畫作呢，Mr. Gursky？」

黑髮女孩的傲人胸圍被高級絲綢混織著花草圖案，完美地包圍住，深褐色瞳孔的大眼從鮮豔羽毛及鑽石點綴而成的紅色假面下露出，在燈光中變成壁壘分明的黑白色，香水濃郁得幾乎讓他頭昏。

「很抱歉，這屬商業機密，Salvadore小姐。」Erik禮貌地拒絕，但黑髮女孩不屈不撓地眨動她的迷人大眼，靠得更緊，「但我們可以好好討論，我的商業機密，Baby…」

 

只是餘光，他一眼便找到救贖自己的那抹身影，丟下不明所以的女孩，朝對方走去。

 

吸血鬼嚮導身穿一套深藍色西裝，淺藍襯衫搭配著絲絨亮藍色領帶就站在那裡，男男女女即使因為一面蒼白面具而無法看清，仍對他那看似沒有防範的美麗笑容走近；但只有他不同，只須一個眼神，Erik便能在那如星辰大海般的眼眸裡看見自己。

Charles看了穿著一身格子灰三件套西裝，淺灰襯衫及深灰不規則紋路領帶的Erik，滿意地揚起的唇線令人不快，他舉杯致意，「這看來真的很適合你，Mr. Gursky？」

Erik知道他是在調侃黑髮女孩的話，對方伸手，明明知道不是那個意思，但哨兵忍不住貼近，想用自己的唇消滅那道上揚弧線的想法，反而讓Charles差點沒忍住噴出口中的酒液。

「我的臉簡直要笑僵了。」

「這畫面多來幾次我都看不膩。」

哨兵恢復面無表情的冷淡模樣，Charles微笑鼓勵地一手繞過他的腰線，他也是，只不過不那麼安份地上下搔弄著對方，毫無意外地得來嚮導的無奈白眼，「噢，親愛的。」

接著是Charles在他腦袋裡咒罵他的甜蜜話語，Erik聳肩，畢竟他還是得到該有的親吻，即使略顯倉促而短暫。Erik看著嚮導手中的酒杯，實在懷疑他吃了這些人類的食物，到底有何效用？

「噢，Erik、我懷念那些味道，儘管食不知味，但光看著它們的模樣吃下去，還是有點補償作用。」嚮導的尖齒從未在他面前出現，就連行為也依舊和一般人相同。

「這聽起來像個減肥食譜。」他忍不住白眼。Charles在他身邊無法克制地大笑，要讓他笑真是容易。

 

拍賣會場在Essex富麗堂皇的豪宅大廳舉行，所有與會賓客都能參與競標，內容物從出土各式用品、名人遺物到現代畫作全都應有盡有；Erik對那些看起來名不經傳，卻開出天價的破碗破盤子皺眉，Charles貼在他右手臂邊輕聲微笑，他就喜歡他這樣做。

Charles最後花了二十萬英鎊，買了個號稱是新古典主義時期，義大利產出的古董瓷器，據說還是某位英國女王用過的花瓶。

「那是我送給Vic的東西，不知為何會出現在這裡。」嚮導臉帶懷念的模樣讓Erik心疼。

「你和她…」

「Oh！No，不是你想的那樣，女王和她的夫婿艾伯特親王感情很好的。」Erik不確定內心這鬱悶的感覺是來自對方還是自己，「但你知道，我真的活得太久、太久了，容易懷念過去。」

久得疲憊不堪。每個人都在不斷向前，只有他的時間停止在原地。

 

因為Charles買了那個古董瓷器，Erik這才知道，只有在第一波完成競標的賓客，才能繼續參與第二波的精品競標，而無法繼續的賓客也得立刻離開。

大廳中心站著一名同樣帶著面具的男拍賣官，不斷在中間敲擊著他的槌子。他禮貌地請剩下的十幾名賓客挪動腳步，聚集到前方座位，兩旁保全突然瞬間增加了兩倍後，另邊的雕刻木門緩緩打開，一名黑髮的中年男人身著深色西裝，拄著拐杖，昂首闊步，毫不謙遜地走了進來，他們對視一眼，同時默契地想到那就是這場宴會的主人：Nathaniel Essex，凶兆先生本人。

「晚安，各位貴賓。」

他操著一口濃厚的拉丁腔調，牽動銳利筆直的嘴唇，他的五官高而挺直，皮膚異常蒼白，是場內唯一沒有帶上面具的人。

凶兆先生如鷹眼般銳利的目光掃視著場內，說了些不著邊際的廢話，Erik和Charles知道Essex的變種能力，早在更換座位時由嚮導幫忙清空並製造了虛假的記憶在腦皮表層，並讓Erik帶上隔離器，以免目標的多疑壞事。

最後他們準備拿出了最後一項競標品，是幅畫作，當那名稱打在布幕上時，Erik不敢置信地倒抽口氣，他愣了幾秒，直到Charles輕拍他的手臂後才回神；哨兵回復自己的情緒，低頭輕聲地和滿臉疑惑的嚮導說：「這畫，是贗品。」

Charles的嘴角扯動，眼神晶亮，「你怎麼知道？」

「聖馬太蒙召…」Erik回頭向他露出了令人不安的燦爛笑容，「這幅畫還在我畫室的待修復名單中呢，My Lord。」

嚮導沉默了幾秒，「或許，他就是要表明賣的是幅假畫。」

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

好了，雖然我喜歡他們黏膩，但下章開始動手。: D  
修復師來一發的想望，誰要寫一下？覺得沉默的男人一直專注著某件事的背影，多SEXY(並不)

 

ps：Phillip Coulson　就神盾局的那位菲爾叔叔沒錯，最近看完了三季，有點懵。


	6. Chapter 6

畫面中，只有高牆上一個無光線的窗戶，五名稅警在房間內沒有花樣的桌子上玩遊戲。耶穌輕柔地出現在他們眼前時，除了年輕的猶大低頭在數錢外，其餘的人都驚訝不已地抬起頭。右邊，側扭著雙肩的聖彼得站立，融入黑暗中，他幾乎完全遮住了耶穌，只露出了他的面孔和右手。

從畫面右邊的另扇高窗，出現一道更為溫暖強大的光束，照耀所有人。那道光，彷彿是上帝召喚世人、救贖世人的象徵。而馬太便在那刻蒙恩寵和蒙召喚完全體現在那道光線中，劈開了黑暗。

 

Charles再也不想看見他的哨兵臉上，出現那種表情。在那之前，他還算是游刃有餘的，即使下一秒可能會有意外發生在身上，但Charles花了太多時間，從漫長人生中，找尋意義。

直過了兩百多年人生，才發現根本不需要什麼意義。他終於學會把握當下，儘管以往他熱愛的那些美食、美酒，後來都變得和地上一窪髒水般，味道沒有不同。

他以為自己再沒什麼東西可失去，但當哨兵出現在他眼前，絕望與崩潰邊緣，恐懼與孤獨爬滿他的臉上，如此脆弱的Erik是他第一次見到。

Charles全身無法動彈，對方看著自己的眼神簡直像頭猛獸盯住獵物的凶狠，帶著審視而緩慢的腳步；Erik幾乎半隻腿掉入意識牢籠，他害的。

 

他獨自走在漫天黃沙中，艱難前行。

地表發出轟隆隆響聲，看不清前方，所有的金屬物質全都不知受到什麼東西吸引，將地面上許多東西全都捲至空中；Erik的精神領域裡沒有一片完好，他的信念、他所信賴的逐步崩毀，都是因為Charles不在身邊。

他朝幾乎現實與精神領域幾乎不分的哨兵伸出手，小心地輕柔呼喚，Erik站得筆直，手卻不自覺地不斷發抖，他是如此脆弱、無助，Charles踩著腳步，緩慢靠近。

哨兵顫抖地靠在他肩上，小心翼翼地，深怕沉重呼吸便會將嚮導吹走般地，Charles毫不抵抗的往前傾，伸手輕輕在背後一下一下地拍打Erik高大的肩背安撫：「我沒事，Liebling，放輕鬆……」

但Erik將他的背掐得死緊，像是要把他溶於血中，嵌進骨裡。他們全身貼得緊實，毫無縫隙。

「別再離開我了，Charles…」Erik用力地閉上眼睛，手臂緊擁住他的嚮導：「我會死的。」

 

 

你是我的生命、我的救贖。

我的信仰。

 

 

* * *

 

 

那幅畫作被兩名全副武裝的保全小心翼翼地抬進場，原本歡愉的派對氣氛，頓時彷彿瞬間被冷凍般，瀰漫著詭異的寧靜；賓客們停止談論，香檳或雞尾酒停在空中，就連呼吸，此刻都稍顯多餘。

畫作本身貨真價實的是幅贗品，頂級贗品，Erik一看就知道了。大小相當，就連畫框也是使用和原作雷同的大理石框，只不過用的不是油彩，而是純棉無酸畫布微噴輸出後，再由畫工如實複製，是為最接近真跡之複製品。但即使如此，放在Charles家中的任何地方，可能都不夠資格。

 

「但，為什麼Essex要賣贗品？」

Erik會生氣也不是無法預料，畢竟他同時也是個修復師，對於文物傳承保護的使命感，大概就像軍人與生俱來重視的榮譽感類似，所以看到有人做了這種事，以此販售高價的作為，實在難以接受。

Charles的表情仍是那麼溫柔，但眼神變得冷淡，「他想賣的不是畫。」

「...他把毒品放在裡面？」

「不管是什麼，」嚮導的聲音柔軟溫醇，卻透露著堅定，「我們都得去弄清楚，Erik。」

不光是面對這個毒梟、或是在他們看不見的那些，隱藏在黑暗裡、皮膚下密布的複雜網絡，只要Charles想，Erik就會為他取來，只要Charles要，即使要他的血，他也會毫不遲疑地給。

 

拍賣官的聲音低沉而富有磁性，儘管身材肥胖擁腫，還穿著一套完全不適合肥壯身材的寶藍色西裝，但他的聲音清晰明確，在這座全是花崗石鑄造的豪華大廳裡，特別引人注意，但當地人特屬的腔調還是有些明顯。

播報畫面上率先簡介了這幅畫的由來及歷史、創作的年份、甚至是材質，保存方法，明知道這是幅贗品，還是講解得如此認真，反而顯得可笑。

Charles判斷了在所有參與賓客的腦中想法，確認有大部分人只是些沒做過功課，貪婪愚蠢而想來顯擺的少爺、大亨、只是想來見識看看競標場面的社交貴婦、名媛，僅有少數者的確是帶著不同想法打算的。

從哨兵手上接過號碼牌：一號。

Erik皺緊眉頭，不甚同意地向他問過這幅假畫，他們有需要加入競爭得到嗎？就他看來，還倒不如乾脆半路搶劫得標者，或威脅國際徵用，但嚮導只是用手捏了捏他的肩膀，臉上微笑減去幾分，翹得老高的左腳放了下來。

拍賣會正式開始。

 

「各位貴賓，一百美元起標。請各位踴躍參與。」拍賣官的語音未落，就有人出手。

率先舉起三號號碼牌的，意外的是來自中東國家的貴族女士，全身黑色面紗，僅有一雙動人的紅褐色眼眸露出來，她的姿態優雅，絲毫不介意周圍投射過去的狐疑目光，只不過實際出聲並出力的是她身旁的那名保全就是了。

「五十萬美元。」

價格一下被拉高許多，幾乎令其他人也不禁詫異，畢竟這幅大多數人都明白的假畫，想要它的人大致上也能猜到實際用途：毒品交易。

難道你能期待一個毒梟洗心革面，費盡心思掩蓋販賣的是魔法盒不成？

人們還在低頭思索一個貴族女士，究竟是為何如此出手大方，不遠處的黑髮青年興奮地舉起了七號號碼牌，大聲喊出：「八十萬美元。」

「一百萬。」

「一百三十。」

「兩百！」女士和青年互不相讓，數字快速地提升，而前一場拍賣中，最高拍出的是經過實際鑑定的，約有三百多年歷史，中國清朝時期的骨董瓷器，拍出了五十萬美金。

「兩百五十。」

濃厚的俄羅斯口音商人舉起牌來，淺灰色目光冷冽地掃視了室內一圈，但距離不遠的美國人立刻舉高了手：「三百萬！」

「…三百一十。」

互不相讓的氣氛再度被點燃，這兩個國家就是見不得對方厲害，Erik忍不住翻了翻白眼。

「三百五十萬。」

Erik愣在當場，不可置信地轉過身。沒錯，喊出競標價的不是別人，就是他的Charles。他正邊喝著手上的香檳，姿態優雅地舉高號碼牌。就連始終沉默坐在場邊的凶兆先生都投來好奇眼神，但嚮導假裝渾然不知。

你瘋了嗎？Erik瞪大眼睛看著他，低聲地問，但Charles只是可愛地朝他眨眼，伸手按了按他的手臂，示意放鬆。

但Erik根本無法放鬆，聽見拍賣官開始在台上開始第一次複誦落槌，詢問有沒有人要追加，底下卻沒有反應，他簡直緊張得要死，直到第二次落槌，都還沒有人出手，拍賣官巡視廳內所有人，眼見就要喊出第三聲結標。

「三百七十萬！」

那名中東貴族女士皺眉猶豫了一下，最後還是出聲，但黑髮青年立刻追加：「四百萬！」

所有人倒抽口氣，一幅複製畫開價到了美金四百萬，若不是黑髮青年是名不知世事的紈褲子弟，那就是個人面獸心的毒梟之流。

競標走到這裡，站在台上的拍賣官也判斷出來氣氛已到最後，要不是Erik拼命壓下嚮導的手，估計又是另一場新局。

最後，那幅不僅只是複製的贗品，賣得了天價，而背後不為人知的其他利益則就無法得知；拍賣官滿意地帶領著所有人拍手通過，並由凶兆先生本人和大批保全親自護送得標者帶離其他地方。

Charles面帶可惜的神情望向哨兵，但Erik毫不動搖，「我要是讓你花了四百萬美金去買了那幅假畫，一定會被笑死。」

「…好吧，反正我們也買不了了。」但嚮導依舊沒有起身離開的打算，「那麼，我們跟上去怎麼樣？」

Erik挑高眉毛，「我們毫無後援，Charles。」他提醒對方這一點，但嚮導笑得毫無人性。

「我們得習慣只有彼此，Erik。」

 

 

事實上，一開始他們如入無人之地，進行得很順利，見到那幅假畫被黑髮青年快速地撕裂破壞殆盡，露出話布底下鋪滿的白色粉末，光看也知道價值不菲，分裝賣出給不同下游毒販藥頭，還能賺上好幾手，這對青年而言，並非是件壞交易；更何況，他在凶兆先生手上得到貨物的消息，很快地也會散布在各地，還能建立起自己一定程度的威望。

看到這裡，就連Charles也明白不該再貿然往前推進至毒窟心臟地帶，一切十分順利，直到Erik突然看見眼角的監視器，下意識地使其失去效能，瞬間，整棟房子響起驚人的警報聲。

「見鬼。」

「抱歉。」沒想到Essex反向操控只要一有異常失能，便啟動防衛系統的保全；Charles雖然可以掌控看的到的目標中，將他們隱形在眼前，但操控著監視器電眼的人，他卻無法操縱，即使Erik一不做二不休全部毀壞，他們的行蹤還是曝露了。

 

他們不斷往上奔跑，即使Charles早就從凶兆先生的保全們腦內偷來房子的平面圖，也來不及將其具象化。追上來的保全們採取的射擊角度全都並非是致死性，由此可得知，他們的任務是活捉Charles和Erik兩個人。

嚮導的喘氣聲開始變得厚重，就算此時幻化為精神動物也毫無益處，畢竟哨嚮並不是那麼喜歡被別人知道自己的動物化模樣，以免留下資料。

 

幾發子彈在他側轉上樓梯時，直往手臂邊擦身而過。哨兵驚人耳力聽見子彈從槍孔發射出的金屬摩擦聲，他沒能反應過來，所幸子彈擦過，擊中的是牆上的鐵管，子彈在上面發出響亮的敲擊聲，沉重且深沉地打進牆壁。他驚駭地回過頭，對上嚮導依舊明亮的目光，Charles下意識地朝他搖了搖頭。

我沒事。他用唇語說，Erik還是不放心，快速地用眼睛上下確認。

為了迴避凶兆先生的心靈感應，Erik戴上了隔離器，就連嚮導也無法直接與他在精神中進行交流。

他們一直從北棟方向，逃至豪宅的西邊三樓較為空曠的房間，裡面沒有放置太多東西，只有單調的床鋪和簡單家具，大概是預備用客房，盡頭只有殘酷的一面牆壁。

 

雕花門把雖然立刻被哨兵使用能力地鎖死，成功為他們賺取幾秒鐘時間，但他們仍然快速地聽見機關槍連續破壞的聲音，那些人很快地便能衝破門。凶兆先生負責追擊的手下中，一定也有變種人，才能閃避那些哨兵在緊急情況中，還能做的那些干擾。

Charles轉過身，飛快地從槍套內拔出槍，Erik甚至可以集中精神控制他子彈的去向，但這都不是可以能夠讓他們全身而退的方法。嚮導拉住Erik的手臂，轉身往另一面的窗牆跑去。

「人太多了！」

哨兵暴躁地怒吼，加上比預計想的還多花上三秒的時間才跑到窗邊，看到外面景色時，他更為絕望。

窗外景象看出去，底下是一大片昏暗燈光的游泳池，月光因風吹拂，不斷在水面上發起波瀾。

 

凶兆先生的保全們逐步左右包抄他們，六男兩女，有些人拿著槍瞄準他們，有些不是，可以判斷大概擁有變種能力，但瞬刻之間，Charles無法靜下心搜尋所要的資訊。槍枝對Erik而言，不是太大問題，他簡直是軍火之王。所有武器與刀刃在他的手裡，只會乖得像個孩子，崇敬著它們的王。

就算持槍者射殺他們，哨兵也有能力將子彈轉向，又或，他來不及阻止，那麼拖著一條傷腿，是很難離開這的，即使Charles擁有自癒能力，也無法抵禦剎那間的劇痛。但，他們還是無法輕易從這裡逃出去，就算能全部讓屋內、屋外的電眼瞬間報廢，依照凶兆先生為人陰險的程度，此時樓下恐怕還有第二、第三批人力陸續向上集結。

 

所剩下的選擇不多：被凶兆先生抓獲並施行折磨，或跳下三層樓高後，掉入游泳池，然後被機槍掃射而死。沒有別條路可選，他們沒有任何支援。

一來，起初這只是場為了收集資料而參加的宴會，並沒有和目標接觸的要求；二來，在凶兆先生的心靈感應面前使用對講耳機，根本才是賣命行為，所以他們在陸續進入宴會後，都各自關掉耳機。好吧，至少他們身上還有定位功能，這是Erik現在唯一甚感慶幸的事。

哨兵死瞪著他們，而Charles卻繞過他，往前雙手舉起投降。

「嘿！我得說，這只是一點誤會，各位。」

要不是他們危機當前，Erik實在想笑。嚮導的語氣簡直就像他們只是不小心走錯方向，卻被大驚小怪的鎮暴警察不合理對待，而等著申訴抱怨的富家少爺。

「放下武器！趴下！」

其中一個有著褐色皮膚，白短髮的女孩，站在前方朝他們大喊，她的雙手指尖不時閃著雷電。

「噢，天啊！」Charles張大眼睛，「這真是太特別了！不過，這真的沒有各位想的這麼嚴重…」

「Charles…」

哨兵的語調變得冷酷而僵硬，他全身做好戰鬥準備，只要稍有不對，就算得浴血殺出，他都會保護好嚮導的安全。

「放下武器！不准亂動！」

Charles緩緩轉向Erik的方向，臉上的神情仍然那樣無畏，滿臉無奈地朝他聳肩。

「晚點見，親愛的。」

「Was？」

Erik緊皺眉頭，還無法理解；嚮導已經朝他身後的玻璃窗連續開槍，眼前畫面突然變得遙遠而緩慢，在所有人反應過來前，Charles已經伸手將哨兵從破裂的窗口推了出去。

凶兆先生的手下立刻群湧上來抓住Charles，將他拉了回去，踢走手上武器，並將他的手臂反轉壓在地上。持槍的男人對著樓下游泳池的水花濺起處，連續開了幾槍，Charles滿意地聽見他們腦中的憤怒。

另個男人朝他的左小腿毫無猶豫地開槍，瞬間的痛楚無法言喻，但他咬著牙一聲不吭。毫不意外地在其他人看見他的自癒能力，將子彈緩慢吐出身體時，那種如同見到怪物，不可置信的神情。

「這真是太特別了！」Charles抬起頭，被層層人牆拱出來的凶兆先生，臉上盈滿笑容，眼中散發光芒，「我的天使。」

Nathaniel Essex蒼白的臉色看來又衰老了幾分。

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

Liebling = Darling

Was = What 學了德文，每次不用一下更待何時XD

 

再不把他們綁定，Charles到底要中槍幾次 ! (反省))))

我老愛對Charles的左腳開刀，還好這次有自癒能力，不然估計又得跛腳了。哈哈哈

嗯，看也知道，我會先弄弄Erik的。: D

 

 

照例讓我資料病症小發作一下，下面這就是真正的聖馬太蒙召。

 

聖馬太蒙召 The Calling of Saint Matthew  
http://vr.theatre.ntu.edu.tw/fineart/painter-wt/caravaggio/caravaggio-01.htm

卡拉瓦喬 Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio  
年份：1599 - 1600 年  
材質：油彩．畫布 Oil on canvas  
尺寸：322 x 340 cm  
現藏處：義大利羅馬聖路吉教堂 Contarelli Chapel, San Luigi dei Francesi, Rome


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萬字更新

寫在文前 : 

A)萬字更新，我超有誠意。

B)結果才剛要開房間。-_>-....

C)吐魂。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Charles的臉色因為缺血而越顯蒼白虛弱，無法補充血液的暈眩令他感到有些焦躁，手指開始不自覺顫抖。這不是個好預兆。加上擔心Erik的情況，他幾乎失神地盯著交疊的雙手。

Erik被他推出窗外的神情，是那麼樣的驚恐。在他回過神來，明白嚮導的作為後，那雙灰藍色眼眸中，絲毫沒有眨眼地望著他，Charles沉重的闔上眼睛。

晚點見。這句話很難成真，他們都明白。

 

凶兆先生拄著拐杖，由兩個身著套裝的女人左右攙扶，其中一個，是剛剛的在手中發出閃電的白髮女孩，另個紅色短俏髮的成熟女人則像他的貼身秘書，身穿火辣短裙，腳踩鮮紅高跟鞋，朝他友好地拋了個媚眼，Charles有些無力的回笑。

房內都設有隔離器，那是對方為了防堵遭人監聽的資訊盒。正確來說，就他所知，那是美國軍方的最新款設備，但Essex卻早比那些人還更早使用，底下滲透能力，可略知一二。

 

這個房間是豪宅裡新古典式雕飾繁複卻顯穩重的宴會廳，看的出來平時並不常用。

天花板上的黃金水晶吊燈華貴，其上綴有玻璃彩繪裝飾，黃金鑽石、水晶琥珀、愛奧尼柱式柱頭有一對向下的渦卷裝飾，讓整個房間顯得更為優雅高貴；房間內擺設不多，只有主人背後還生著火的壁爐，眼前一面桃花木長桌，上面擺著鮮花，左右各三個空位外，就只有他這個坐在主賓位置的“入侵者”，而他的背後則站了四名以上持槍的雇傭兵。

Charles看了一下他們的卡其色制服及腰間的彎刀，估計是著名的廓爾克傭兵團，是一群靠戰爭吃飯的雇傭兵，只要願意付錢給他們，無論是誰，都可為其效勞。

他們坐在長桌兩端， Essex發出一絲微嘆，伸出顫抖的手指抓住椅背，緩緩地坐了下來，如同力不從心的昏老君王，Charles想。

 

面無表情的點頭，朝身旁的紅髮秘書示意，快速地會意過來，女人低頭對著麥克風發話，說了幾句西班牙文，不久，他身後的鐵門被打了開來，侍者端著食物放在凶兆先生和他面前桌上。

「請用。」

Essex拿起桌上的餐巾攤開，姿勢甚雅地塞進自己的襯衫領口，朝Charles伸手示意，「我還沒吃晚餐，就麻煩你陪我一下了，弗朗西斯公爵殿下。」

Charles看了一眼桌邊的紅酒和酒杯，不客氣地拿了起來，挑高眉毛地回視，「真沒想到，鼎鼎大名的Mr. Essex認識我？」

雖然其實他也知道，那是因為他自己故意在為那個二十萬英鎊的義大利花瓶付款時，用了名下財產帳戶。

Essex歪側著臉，滿臉笑意地看著他，「英格蘭貴族Xavier家一向在各國都有投資，名聲響亮，沒想到您也對這些古董饒富興趣呢，My lord。」

 

 

Xavier大概是英格蘭冗長無趣的腐敗歷史中，擁有統治面積最多私人領地的現存貴族，僅次於王室Windsor家。他們為人十分低調而神祕，很少出席相關公開活動，卻在世界各地投資贊助許多不同領域企業中，十分成功。

他們的崛起來自中世紀一名著名的弗朗西斯公爵，因當時仍為敵對關係的英格蘭和蘇格蘭加快兩國走向融合大力施展其引響力，並未引有和平條約的共主奠定重要基礎至今，不僅獲頒最古老也最高貴的薊花勳章外，從那之後繼位的弗朗西斯公爵都會跟著繼承那個名字：Charles Xavier。

 

很少人實際見過公爵本人，對於他的資料更是少之又少。

據說中他是個貪吃肥胖的紈褲子弟，又或，其實公爵根本一點都不胖，反而是個風流倜儻、俊秀美貌聞名的青年，和女王及王室的關係密切，也和許多政商名流頗有交情，甚至可左右其決策意志的傳聞。

但再怎麼想像，實際見到本人，就連Essex也對其年輕樣貌，不禁由衷感到詫異，而且，面對自己被劫持這件事，公爵本人似乎並未有太大掙扎及懼怕，這倒也是讓一個成天都得面對危險隨時襲來的毒梟，足以另眼相待，更何況，他還有著強大且迷人的能力，與自己的心靈感應如此相配。

Essex覺得自己真是天殺的幸運。

 

 

* * *

 

 

落入水中前，Erik的視線完全都沒有離開過那個人。他看著Charles站在破碎的窗邊，月光輕柔地打在那張溫和的臉上，仍然朝著Erik滿臉微笑，然後他看見後面有幾個人將他拉了回去，槍聲、槍聲、槍聲。

世界失去聲響。

他朝空中掙扎著伸出手，什麼都無法抓住。耳邊只有水流撞擊發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲響，他持續地往池底下墜，眼睛卻沒有閉上，氣泡不斷向上遮掩視線，水面上的燈光持續閃爍，子彈射進水的瞬間，金屬爆裂成碎片四散，根本無法靠近他身邊一步。

Erik突然覺得眼前景象變得緩慢起來，只有水壓在他胸口的鬱悶，將自己拖回意識，憤怒也跟著從黑暗中回來。

 

回想起來，Erik總在失去。

無論是早逝的父母、與他相依為命的妹妹、甚或是他如此珍愛的妻子、疼惜的女兒，直到最後，Erik還是會因為某些原因失去他們；在Erik重要的人身上發生的那些悲劇，同樣也劃割在他身上，日復一日，不斷重複。

生與死之間的隔閡中，分開了他和父母、他和妹妹、他和妻子、他和女兒；即使擁有世上之人全都羨慕並懼怕的能力，Erik最終根本無法保護誰。

 

有時，Erik會以為自己聽見鐵哭泣的聲音。

驚慌地發出嘰軋的尖銳聲響，直到他看見，厚重的坦克車履帶和路輪來回不停滾動，毫無閃躲地朝自己緩緩前進，大口徑火炮炮門對準的目標就是他。

然後，他在機槍彈藥完成填補，轉回自己方向時，伸起了手，同軸機槍的攻擊比主炮攻擊來的早，但無論是何種炮彈、何種武器，都在他燃燒憤怒時，跟隨著顫動，他是君臨所有金屬的王。

不需要鎵，也能讓鋁在手中碎裂。只要他的一個意念，便能瞬間壓迫周圍的那些鐵、鋼、錫、銅，聚合然後解體，什麼都不剩。

 

金屬歡快地簇擁著他，顫抖地、滾動著、從各地聚集至他的身邊，向它們的君王表達敬畏。鋼鐵躁動的聲音總在暗夜裡提醒著他，在他內心如同荒漠的領域裡，構建了高大的寒冷城堡。

陰霾天空總是森冷灰暗，鵝毛大雪覆蓋視野所及的所有景色，高大的枯木團團佇立在不遠處的森林中。他在Magda之後，將妄想進入這裡的所有嚮導，幾乎殺了，在他們願意退出去之前。

被他的意識。

 

精神領域裡的東西開始崩毀。

先是那些高大樹木，一根根地倒下，不帶任何聲響。Erik想起自己總是站在那片黑色林木間，聽聞樹葉與風拍打的聲響，憂傷地在空中飛舞，而後落下。Magda輕柔的聲音與狂風呼嘯而過，在他耳邊一起怒吼。

雪地逐漸龜裂、剝開。鮮血從土壤裡汨汨流出，他半隻腳踩空，旁邊就是懸崖，同時也是意識盡頭，一旦掉落，他再也回不來。

 

 

第一眼見到Charles時，那是種近乎本能地拒絕。

那感覺太過朦朧、如此陌生。他們都在剎那間移開目光，看向那名瘦小的紅髮女孩。但Erik明白那是什麼，那是哨兵和嚮導的本能，感覺像熾烈愛情，剎那永恆的錯覺，但他從來沒遇見過那種既定命運，即使是妻子Magda。

 

Ruth是他的第一個嚮導。儘管適配度並沒有特別高，但他們憑藉對彼此的了解，很快地在士兵訓練中嶄露頭角，並在一次獨自深入敵營，搗毀恐怖份子的主要據點，卻毫髮無傷撤離的任務中，一戰成名。

Magneto之名，逐漸流傳開來。

那時他還不叫Erik Lehnsherr，而是Max Eisenhardt，他們生活艱辛，卻知足，直到遇見那個改變了他，也改變了Ruth命運的人。

 

就算日子如何貧苦，Max和妹妹都是互相扶持著一路走來，但軍方高層卻在那時為了Max拒絕接受任務，配合其他高階嚮導而感到不滿。

Ruth不只一次要他小心Shaw，但不管他怎麼問妹妹，Ruth都只是不斷重複那幾句話。那時，軍隊的指揮官便是Sebastian Shaw，他們說，基地裡到處都有他的眼線。

他在接受哨兵和嚮導的訓練時，與其他人一起在手上刺下連串編號，如同以前的那些納粹戰俘般，Shaw從不叫喚他們的名字，而是幾個冰冷數字。

 

身為一名指揮官，Shaw的軍營裡算是井然有序，他們的成績始終都在各基地排名前三，儘管底下士兵對其部分高壓手段不以為然，但絕大多數都還算尊敬著他。

Max在亞塞拜然執行追蹤俄羅斯情報人員的單人任務回國後，始終找不到Ruth。他發瘋似地找遍妹妹所有可能的去處，卻始終一無所獲。幾天後，他在幾個身穿白袍的醫護人員帶領下，在冰冷的停屍間，看見妹妹的遺體。他們告訴Max，他的嚮導在黑海地區執行秘密任務時，不幸殉職。

那是他第一次失控，幾乎成了狂化的哨兵，將基地上下全部瘋攪了一遍，所有哨兵組合起來，都難以抵禦他一人，直到他們將他逼近一個毫無金屬的區段，才終於阻止了他。基地將他禁閉了很長一段時間，Magda Maximoff就是那段時間裡，持續照護著他的軍需官。

 

對Max而言，與Magda的相戀，無疑是在他那如汙水般混濁不堪的人生中，注入一絲光明。

當時，有一批完成由英格蘭心理專家Professor X親自開課指導的嚮導課程，剛從倫敦回國的上級軍官，其中便包含了Magda、Emma。Magda的家庭背景和他的有些類似，相似的成長過程讓他們很快地互相吸引，並陷入熱戀，進而綁定。哨兵嚮導關係中，夫妻檔一向是更常視為最佳的結合途徑。

但他們結合時，據說也遭受不少阻力，畢竟Max的能力對軍方而言，日漸趨重，但Magda的羅馬血統讓其忠誠無私被高層質疑，甚至對此進行阻撓；他們後來才知道，Shaw就是在高階將領中，持續反對他們結合的那個人。

Max為了保護當時已經懷孕的妻子，在Emma的建議下，申請退出前線作戰，移居烏克蘭的文尼察，改名為Magnus。

 

不久，Magda生了一個紅髮的可愛女孩，大大的眼睛，甜美的笑容，撫慰了夫妻倆始終漂泊的心。Magnus將她取名為Anya，一家人生活平和了幾個月，直到一群憤怒的暴徒衝向他們家，毫無原因地燒毀了他們的房子，而當時Anya獨自待在家中，等到Magnus和Magda趕回家時，火舌早已吞噬了整座木房。

憤怒的Magnus完全失控，運用能力殺死了那些人並破壞部分城市，Magda也因失去女兒，同時陷入了瘋狂狀態，根本不能阻止她的哨兵。

Emma和其他人連夜趕抵時，簡直無法相信眼前景象。Magnus悲傷地抱著燒成焦黑的嬰兒屍體，呆立在殘破的廢墟中，而他的妻子渾身是血地倒在他身邊，傷勢嚴重。

 

Magnus站在妻子全身插滿管線的病床前，聽著Emma在他身邊說明，在他移居文尼察這幾個月，軍方發生的重大變革。Shaw不滿其他將官的墨守成規，甚至是歐盟的眾多制約憤而離開，也帶走了許多變種哨兵及嚮導。

他們這才知道，Shaw暗地裡培植了許多自己的勢力，逐步建立他的王國雛形，以及他為了得到Magnus的能力，最終只能為他所用，而做的事。

Shaw使計殺了他妹妹Ruth，只因她是他的嚮導。

Shaw使計殺了他女兒Anya，只因她是他的阻礙。

最後，無論他怎麼避免，Shaw還是殺了Magda，因為她是這世上他唯一剩下的最後一點羈絆。

就像是全世界都拋棄了他，只覺得自己深陷在水底，溺斃。他的眼神再無波瀾，只餘復仇、只剩死寂。

那天之後，他成了Lehnsherr，Erik Lehnsherr。

 

 

* * *

 

 

都是一樣。

人類經過這麼多年來，全都還是一個模樣，毫無改變。

戰亂、政權，歧視、迫害，在這紛爭不斷的世界裡，太多圍繞著利益而存在，只有災難面臨時，人類才會意識到生存本身的重要性。

 

從九歲能力覺醒後，Charles就再也不是人類，而是名變種人，父親的早逝、母親的疏遠，所有有意無意的評斷目光，還有那些人們心中的秘密，全都讓他學會隱藏，隱藏真正的自己、隱藏真正的情感，以至於日後他又增加了吸血鬼的身份時，倒也不那麼慌亂。

他有的只是無止盡的歲月與孤獨。而這份殘缺曾經被幾份情感給輕柔溫化，那讓Charles的漫長冬天，終於感到些許期待。

但那些背叛、拋棄、難捨難離的關係，都傷得他夠深、夠痛。

 

「希望這能合您的口味，Xavier殿下。」

凶兆先生的表情在他面前顯得多麼溫順、更加禮遇的行為，他的內心就有多麼邪惡不堪，即使想的是過不了多久，這個完美的軀殼就要成為他新的宿主。

Charles不需要用上能力，都能從那皺紋快速加深，每多上幾分鐘，動作就更為緩慢的肢體判斷出，Essex正在精神快速崩解的階段。

年輕公爵毫無異色地微笑，「您太見外了。」

低頭拿起刀叉，面無波瀾地看著盤裡的嫩煎牛排，他的叉齒朝下，拇指與中指握住刀柄叉，食指下壓控制力道，姿態優雅而自然，但對Charles而言，裡面未乾的鮮血味幾乎令他全身難以遏制地躁動，他花費絕大的自制力，讓尖牙縮回齒內。

他緊握刀叉，眼皮深深閉上，Essex緊皺眉頭，心靈觸角伸向他時，年輕公爵沉靜的表情依舊淡然，只有那雙如海洋般湛藍的眼眸，目不轉睛地瞪視著他，從未有過的懼怕，瞬間油然而生，Essex不可置信地站起身來。

 

怎麼可能？

─────他什麼都感應不到。

 

「無法聽見對方內心秘密，讓您不安了？」Charles撤下胸前的餐巾，整了整自己的襯衫領口，姿態仍舊那般斯文爾雅，「看來您是還沒遇過比自己強的心靈能力者吧，凶兆先生。」

他滿臉惱怒地一站起來，身後持槍的傭兵全都立刻拉開保險，槍口瞄準了年輕公爵，但對方臉上紋絲不動的神情，竟讓見過大風大浪的凶兆先生Nathaniel Essex也不禁感到毛骨悚然。

「我想，您沒對我的哨兵下手吧？」Charles覺得有些頭昏，但虛張聲勢並讓自己顯得該死的高傲自大，作出那些討人厭的貴族姿態這種事，這麼多年來，他也還算是得心應手。

那頭沉默片刻，蒼白的臉色上的皺摺更為加深，「…哨兵？你是說那個掉進泳池，被連續機槍掃射的男人是你的哨兵？」 

「這活命機率實在太小。」Essex想笑，但年輕公爵臉上毫無笑意的表情讓他迅速察覺自己的挫敗，「Xavier殿下竟然要和日耳曼的哨兵結合？」

 

這次他覺得終於抓到了要點，而有些得意。卻在迎上對方眼神時，笑容愣在半空，年輕公爵挑眉看著他，鬆開環抱在胸前的手臂，他伸高那顯得短小而圓潤的手掌，語調平靜。

「休息一下吧，各位。」

剛開始他還不懂這句話的意思。只聽聞年輕公爵一句話，剛剛還持槍站在他身後，人高馬大的傭兵們瞬間倒在地上，一動不動。

Essex面露驚慌地向後退去，他的腳步凌亂，膝蓋直接撞上了扶手椅，身旁的兩個人上前幫忙，卻被他推了開來。

「怎麼可能…？為什麼隔離器對你不起作用？」

 

即使是高級嚮導，甚或心靈感應者，無論多麼高強的精神屏障，至今都無人能夠突破隔離器的隔絕。

自從哨嚮作戰系統的普遍運用，哨兵和嚮導不斷地被投入戰爭，造成各國情報的混亂後，隔離器的誕生在各國軍方看來，更是當世的偉大發明。各國軍方將隔離器的開發更新，視為與核彈發明同等重大的要點。

但是這對年輕公爵而言，竟毫無作用？

 

「雖然突破得花點時間，」Charles的眼神冰冷，鎮定地看著他，「但或許你該知道的是，發明這玩意兒的人，是誰，凶兆先生。」

「誰不知道是英格蘭的Professor X，他是…」Essex拄著拐杖的手開始發抖，他似乎發現什麼，那雙空洞的眼裡不停睜大，「你是Professor？這不可能，他至少年紀已經七八十歲以上……」

年輕公爵面對光線的站姿顯得如此筆直。

「…妳們…快抓了他！」臉上驚恐憤怒全都掛在臉上的Essex，不斷退後，將紅髮和白髮女人不斷往前推，「這真是太驚人了！…我、我要他成為我的軀殼！這樣我就能輕鬆掌握這整個世界了！」

年輕公爵繞過桌子，逐步走到他們面前，白髮女孩雙手作勢發起雷電，但身旁的紅髮女人微笑制止了她。

「Ororo，不要緊的。」她的聲音意外地低沉，富有磁性，微翹的嘴角顯得俏皮。

「但是、」

「妳們在做什麼！還不把Charles Xavier給我抓起來！」Essex慌亂的朝著她們大吼，「他可是那個Professor X、全世界數一數二的A級嚮導！」

紅髮女人沒有立刻動作，只是幽幽地從腋下拔出槍，扳下保險，對準目標：Nathaniel Essex。

「…妳背叛我？」Essex從牙縫裡擠出。

「背叛？」她發出不以為然的蔑笑，「你這話還真是說得奇怪了，Nathaniel Essex…」

紅髮女人的表情毫無愧疚，眼睛眨也不眨地朝他的左腿開槍，Essex抱著腿痛得從椅子上滾了下去，當然，他並沒有年輕公爵令人稱羨的自癒能力。

「這是回敬你在我哥哥身上開了個洞，混帳！」

「Raven，淑女不要這麼說話。」即使如此，年輕公爵表情又恢復溫和堅定，那雙藍眼映著月影，卻失去生息。

他伸出手去，手掌向上。被叫做Raven的紅髮女人發出藍色針刺的變化，發出了呲呲呲的尖銳聲音，瞬間變成藍色皮膚、金色眼睛，接著又變成了金色波浪長髮，藍色眼睛白皮膚的普通年輕少女，輕暱地將手覆在Charles略顯冰涼的手掌上，臉貼著臉打招呼。

「…妳、妳是變種人？」Essex難以置信地看著她，但金髮女人注意力根本不在他身上，而白髮少女雖然滿臉困惑，卻沒有對他們有所行動，Raven示意要她盯緊跛腳不便的凶兆先生。

 

「你的臉色很不好，Charles…」Raven緊皺眉頭，小聲地貼在他的耳邊說話：「剛才的失血讓你身體不適？要不要我……」

「我沒事的，Raven。」但Raven明顯不吃這套，因為他眼中的笑意不見了，這對她而言，幾乎是對方的極限顯示。

「拜託，Charles，你需要進食！」Raven壓低怒氣，手指緊掐著她哥哥的臉頰。

但年輕公爵只是拍拍她的手背，「對不起，我得先去找Erik，我擔心他…」

「你是說，那個有可能和你進行適配的德國首席哨兵？」Raven上下打量著他，「不行的，他…」

話未說完，突然，他們感覺到房子輕微搖晃時不以為意，但第二下的搖晃就顯得不尋常，天花板上的水晶吊燈瘋狂地左右搖晃起來，燈光突然忽明忽滅。

「─────Charles？」

「…天啊！」

Raven向前抓住他的手臂，聲音有些困惑。義大利雖然部分位於非洲與歐亞板塊上，偶而也會發生地震，但這一陣一陣的搖晃卻感覺有些奇怪。

Charles運用能力強迫凶兆先生忘記疼痛，自己走了出來，白髮少女在他身邊佈下雷電，以防他趁亂逃走。

 

他們跑出門外，卻再度被眼前的景象給嚇得不知所措；豪宅屋內的尖叫聲此起彼落，但屋外的其他地方卻十分平靜，目前而言。

Charles看著屋子裡所有的金屬物全都飛了起來，不斷跳動的情況終於反應過來；這裡只有一個人能做到這件事，只有一個人。

 

他拉開縮在自己懷裡的妹妹，要他們趕快逃出去，Raven滿臉狐疑不滿，但Charles已經準備跑起來，「Charles！你要去哪！」

「那是Erik！」Charles聳著肩膀朝她微笑。

「不要去，Charles！不然我就不逃走了！」Raven大喊，儘管她知道自己總是任性，但還是這麼說出口了。她知道自己這麼說，Charles會為了她停下。

的確，Charles的腳步緩了下來，但他沒轉過身。

「…為什麼，Charles？」

搖晃程度又變得比剛才更大。

「……我沒辦法放他一個人，Raven。」

他們不可思議的看著不遠處的倉庫整個飛至空中，接著被不知名的能力直接在半空碾碎。

「他是…」

「他是我的半身。」

「那如果只是錯覺呢？」這是他們在輔導哨兵和嚮導時常都可能發生的即視現象：未曾見面，卻有著似曾相識的錯覺，直覺告訴自己，不可錯過，而這一切，不過是情感知覺裡產生視覺的錯覺感受，是非理性的情緒。

Charles擁有遺傳學，生物物理學，心理學和人類學，以及在精神病學的博士學位，對此也應是最為了解。但他只是嘆了口氣，面露些許疲態。

「Raven，」Charles閉上眼睛，又立刻睜開來，「我不能沒有他。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

沒有看見任何人影。

Essex豪宅已經成了一座廢墟，空氣中瀰漫著鮮血、灰塵以及鐵鏽的混合氣味，Charles只能脫下西裝外套，摀住吸血鬼天生異常靈敏的嗅覺，艱難前行，不斷呼喊著哨兵的名字。

他能感受到這附近所有人的思維，焦慮、惶恐、憤怒、懼怕，垂死掙扎，全都擠在腦子裡同時朝他尖叫怒吼，加上缺血，還有疲累，年輕公爵實在沒想到這個夜晚會如此漫長。

Charles一直覺得自己該死的幸運。他夠有錢、夠聰明、夠英俊，大概是這樣先天的條件優勢，所以彌平了其他的那些不完美，總是善妒的人類，也才能壓抑他們的不滿，在某個角落裡，容納下他的存在。又或許，容納不了他存在的，其實是他自己。

Raven說他總是太自以為是，以為擁有能力，就能掌握所有人的內心，忘了人心本身就是種複雜而又無法說明的事。看見了別人腦中的記憶，主觀的、美化的、憤怒的、悲傷的。

你以為能夠看見，就真正了解了我的感受嗎？

 

Charles下意識不停地往上爬，夜晚微涼的冷風朝他微微襲來，突然一股睏意。他將頭靠在背後更顯冰涼的牆上，俯瞰這片毀壞大半的豪宅。很難想像，這裡剛剛還是歌舞昇平，醉生夢死的糜爛罪惡。

他閉上眼睛休息了幾秒，捂著外套深深呼吸，希望那上面還能殘存著些許Erik的味道，但Charles失望地沒找到，再睜開眼，哨兵那張仿若隔世再見的臉竟出現在長廊末端。

臉色慘白。

 

 

急切厚重的雪不斷落下。

他試著不讓自己被凍死，想舉起手抹掉那些雪，但四肢不聽使喚，全都無法動彈，只有眼睛還能眨闔。

他覺得自己要死了，被心靈的沉重厚雪給壓死。

 

Erik的精神狀態已經分不清現實和幻覺，幾乎被哨兵整個從頭到尾撕扯開來的Essex豪宅，電線漏電發出橘紅色火花，不知哪裡傳來的爆炸聲，與他那被烈火全部燒成一片焦土的精神領域相去不遠，Charles甚至找不到些許色彩。他的世界裡滿是灰暗，雪花快速地一點一點地將所有泥濘污髒，掩蓋其下。

Charles的心裡不禁一陣刺痛。輕柔地、酸澀地、幾乎令人流淚的痛。

「E、Erik…」

他感覺自己的喉嚨乾涸，沙啞低沉，身體難以動彈。緩慢朝著現實與精神領域已經幾乎不分的哨兵伸出手，小心地輕柔呼喚，但Erik只是靜靜站在黑暗中，動也不動。

那雙灰藍色眼眸失去神采，睫毛像鳥的翅膀一樣投下陰影，視線卻緊盯著Charles不放。哨兵的手指不自覺發顫，汗水從額頭滑落。

他看起來如此脆弱、如此無助，看著Charles的眼神像求助，他們如此渴望對方，卻又害怕對方。Charles踩著腳步，避開路上那些碎裂的磁磚，以及倒下的許多破敗物品，腳步緩慢靠近他的哨兵，他的靈魂。

 

對哨兵和嚮導而言，他們是彼此扶持、彼此相伴的摯友、伴侶，即使知道對方做了多少好壞之事，都還是會陪伴在身邊；世上更是只有僅有那麼少數人，才能找到百分之百的靈魂伴侶。

沒人能那麼完美的，我們總是得那麼想，人生才能好好地繼續走下去。但同時，他也感覺到了，Erik也是，他們是此生彼此的靈魂伴侶。

他們是世界上的另個自己。

 

 

反應過來時，他已經感受到Erik嘴唇上的溫度，Charles滿是詫異地睜開眼睛，愕然地看著才剛回過神來的哨兵；Erik已經將他一把壓在牆上，灰藍色的眼眸中，全是他的身影。

一閃而過的猶豫，Charles果斷地拉下哨兵的頭，毫無顧忌地瘋狂親吻著彼此。

Erik僅能用最後一絲剩餘的理智，艱難地拉開他和嚮導之間的距離，Charles就站在那，他上氣不接下氣、他身上的味道，全都令Erik感到難以忍耐的衝動，他想擁有Charles，想要得幾乎發瘋，但他同樣不想勉強對方。

─────結合熱。

他們同時理解到這點。從哨兵身體發出不尋常的高溫，與吸血鬼長年略顯冰涼的四肢相觸，更為明顯。

 

對哨兵和嚮導而言，結合方式分為精神綁定以及身體綁定。但前者的表層綁定較為脆弱，即使分開，也不會對彼此造成傷害。現代軍方大多採取要求進行身體綁定再進行精神結合，一經完成綁定程序，便很難將兩者分開。

完成綁定的哨兵此後離不開與其結合的嚮導，一旦嚮導死亡，很可能會造成哨兵精神崩潰，甚或死亡；與此相比，精神力較強的嚮導，反而活下來的機率較高。

高階哨兵和嚮導的綁定，絕大部分都需要軍方同意的原因便是如此，除非是絕對適配，沒有選擇餘地，否則沒經過兩國軍方同意的私下綁定，因各其微小“叛國”機率，而可能強制分離的可能性也不無可能。

但強力撕裂綁定結合高適配率的哨兵和嚮導是很危險的事，除非情節至關重大，否則大多還是不會採取如此決策。

 

他們的預測適配度是92%，儘管可能是這世上目前數一數二的高適率，但Erik和Shaw的適配度都比他們還高，由站在眼前哨兵的僵硬神情，明顯也同時想到這點。他緩步退後，但Charles拽住他的手臂，將Erik拉了回來。

雖然嚮導的平安並適時出現，安撫了Erik幾欲暴走瘋狂的精神狀態，但結合熱所引發的高溫，讓哨兵的瞳孔逐漸失焦；Charles手掌冰涼的體溫快速溶解所剩不多的理智，Erik和他互相瞪視著對方，他們都明白，要是此時離開，這代表他們這輩子將不會再見。

「別、別走…」

嚮導的眼眶發紅，透著一層水氣，哨兵僵了一秒，低吼著轉身，將倆人的距離再次縮減為零。

「我想要你，Charles…」Erik用盡最後一絲理智，咬牙切齒地貼在耳廓邊斷斷續續地用德語禮貌詢問他，無可遏制慾望地輕咬著嚮導細緻的脖頸，嚮導簡直想笑，這倒分不出來誰才是吸血鬼。

哨兵顯得異常安靜，看著他的目光如同蟄伏於暗處，緊盯獵物的狼，如此專注，如此害怕；Charles艱難地把自己從對方身上拉開，帶動Erik滿臉不解且不滿的神情。

Charles嘴角扯開一個笑容湊上去，雙唇甫接，又被拉開來，哨兵臉上的不滿十分明顯，他只好為他拉了一條精神連接。

【…Professor？】

【God！這到底怎麼回事！】

【Erik你這個破壞狂到底做了什麼！！！】

【Charles！你跑去哪裡了！】

 

因為哨兵破壞了Essex豪宅中大部分的建築主體，現場凌亂不堪，百餘人不斷向外奔逃，賓客與傷者全都亂成一團，警察、救護車的聲響一時間劃破寧靜夜空，各種警鈴聲此起彼落。

被Erik強力撕毀的設施，其中包含隔離器，這也是Charles腦中突然湧入許多人的驚聲尖叫，以及待在外圍警戒的Moria、Emma和逃出屋外的Raven她們同等的焦躁難安的主因；他們知道現在該做的事是立刻撤離此處，找到這些人進行報告才對，但Charles現在實在不想離開Erik，對方明顯也是如此。

 

「對不起，請給我三分鐘、不，一分鐘…」

Charles舔了下乾渴的嘴唇，邊和其他人簡單說明自己和哨兵待在一起，另邊還得忙著抵抗Erik不安分地咬著他的耳廓，舔弄下巴，最後不到三十秒，他就放棄掙扎截斷所有聯繫，無奈地看著已經開始暴力拉開他領帶的哨兵。

嚮導覺得有些無奈地翻著白眼，「我以為我們的第一次是燈光好，氣氛佳的晚餐約會之後…」

Erik好笑地咬著他的上唇，「這很有我的風格。」

「如果你指的是破壞狂名聲的話…」Charles立刻被壓在牆上，整個人被托起，腳被壓了開來，他們的視線變成平視，往下一暼，頂在他胯間的東西實在難以忽視，「天啊，Erik、我們可不可以不要在……」

Charles的臉頰發紅，嘴唇因為交纏的口水而變得更為晶亮，藍眼睛如星夜般單純而美好。但Erik現在實在想不到去哪裡找一個不受別人打擾的地方，他滿身是汗，幾乎就快無法控制自己去觸碰嚮導身上任何地方的慾望。

他在米蘭的安全屋，距離Essex豪宅還有半個小時車程。

「唔，」Charles在哨兵熱切又急躁的親吻後，疲累地將臉埋在他的肩膀上，感覺Erik緊緊擁抱著自己。他實在倚賴這些，嚮導在他的耳邊噴笑，胸口的沉重如今被心臟的強烈搏動取代，「親愛的，不介意的話…其實我下榻的酒店，距離這不遠，就三分鐘。」

嚮導挑逗地舔過過於鮮豔發紅的嘴唇，簡直像剛吸過血般的櫻紅，臉色卻如此慘白。Erik逼迫自己移開目光，看向對方手指某個方向，就在對街，那棟和Essex豪宅相差不遠的知名酒店。Charles儘量不讓自己顯得那麼想笑，但他的眼神發亮，猶如希臘神話人物雕像般完美。

Charles忍不住大笑，「天啊，Erik！」他驚呼，邊將哨兵的頭拉了下來，攬住他的脖頸，給了他一個更為激烈糾纏，幾乎膩死人的吻，直到他們氣喘吁吁，不得不分開時，他還在笑，Erik也是。

「沒想到你竟然這麼羅曼蒂克的人，Mein Liebling。」

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

前戲太長。一直親不完，摔筆。只好下集待續了各位(瀑布淚)，這年頭割點肉渣都難，嘆。  
別忘了，我是PG13作者，走唯美派(自己講)， 期待深切也是沒用。菸)))  
PS.借用第一篇EC文SOD的一點點時間線，但這個Charles不是那個Charles，至少是姪孫輩，走千個世紀也是要和你一起的概念。我亂講，拜託不要認真。: D


	8. Chapter 8

房門一關，兩人的肢體與唇間，再沒有半分距離。  
他們邊忙著踢開皮鞋和襪子，Charles沒來的及放好，Erik就迫不及待地反手把他壓在門上，舌尖掃過Charles的上顎，唇的觸感顯得更為熾烈柔軟，哨兵更狠地咬上去，引來對方含糊呻吟著閉上眼，那聲音甜膩誘惑，他差點沒忍住。  
Charles一手發顫地抓著哨兵肩上的衣領，摟緊他的脖子，捧住他的臉，像要將對方揉入自己身體裡。  
就連退開喘氣時，Charles臉上都帶著笑，他的表情在昏黃燈光下，顯得更顯柔和，Erik忍不住又偷了個吻，惹得嚮導噴笑。

哨兵一把扯掉那條寶藍色絲絨領帶，直接往旁邊丟，Charles翻了個白眼，無奈地驚呼，「嘿！我想，那大概是我最喜歡的一條領帶，親愛的…」  
「它沒壞。」  
Erik挑高眉毛，大手在他的胸前鈕扣上扭動，卻因為手抖，一顆顆深藍色塑膠鏤空圓扣更加難以掰開，Charles聽著哨兵咕噥著為何不是金屬時，而發出輕笑聲。  
吸血鬼嚮導過於蒼白的肌膚逐一在他眼前展現，Charles只負責把手搭在他肩上，沒有絲毫幫忙的意思，他看著Erik手抖著幫他把襯衫從褲子裡拉出，簡直像初經情事的孩子般，當然，這僅只於他的妄想，中世紀貴族最不缺乏的便是上床對象，Erik也是。此時Erik腦子裡想的可不是只有那些，但哨兵不願意絲毫傷害他的嚮導，依舊和天性對抗著究竟要立刻撲倒他，還是慢慢來的兩個選項中游移不定，這讓Charles忍不住笑意。  
在鏈接中感觸嚮導走神的哨兵，惡狠狠地掐了他的腰，皮帶不需要用上手，便自動地動了起來，然後褲頭一鬆。光裸的皮膚在接觸到冰冷空氣的瞬間，忍不住哆嗦，就連這個動作，都讓哨兵覺得心頭一軟。  
Erik低頭施以一個專橫霸道的長吻，手也沒停下來，他換了姿勢，將幾乎癱軟在自己身上，全身半裸，只剩內褲還在的嚮導抱了起來，直往豪華套房的大床上走去。

哨兵毫不費力將他抱上床，動作不可思議地和緩輕柔，撐著身體懸在他上方，目光交織黏膩，幾乎無法離開彼此，他俯身給了Charles狠狠一吻，再推著自己坐起身，焦急地邊脫掉自己身上更為麻煩的三件套西裝，但越是著急，除了鈕扣外的衣服卻更是扯不開。  
Charles好笑的看著哨兵急不可耐的模樣，他反手撐起身體，嘴唇緋紅，眼睛水亮美好地注視著他的哨兵，頭髮凌亂，但臉色幾乎和床單一樣蒼白，全身緊繃。  
Erik突然會意過來，慾望與鮮血的渴望主宰著吸血鬼的本性，幾乎沸騰了他整個胸口。他們都不是血氣方剛的年輕小伙子，Erik的忍耐力更是異常的好，比起自己因為結合熱帶來的種種不適，他更在意嚮導臉上更顯蒼白的臉色。經過部份的精神鏈接，哨兵不需要詢問對方，也能知道他的嚮導需要的是什麼。  
只要Charles要的，哨兵都會毫不遲疑地給。他丟開領帶，單手剝掉那些礙事的鈕扣，露出誘人的頸側，Erik輕柔地朝著吸血鬼的眼瞼壓上一吻，接著拉開些許距離。  
Charles轉開頭，但對方將他轉回，嚮導帶著些許不明憤怒，有些困惑地看著他，哨兵拉起他仍顯冰涼的手，貼近心臟，然後是脖頸。  
Erik灰藍色的眼眸毫無閃躲，「喝我的血，Charles。」  
「……我、」  
「我是你的。」他清楚看見Charles倒抽口氣，舔著下唇緊咬住牙關，下意識想抽回，但Erik拉住他的手，湊近吸血鬼耳邊，那宛如是讚嘆般的語調親吻著Charles耳廓。  
「而你是我的，我的。」

 

Charles挑食，無比挑食。  
他幾乎不曾吸食人血，但這並不代表他是個素食主義者，會利用化學物維持自己生命，畢竟，在他成為吸血族前，也是個天天吃肉的雜食物種，不需要說些什麼不殘殺生物的高談大論。  
現代透過顯微鏡，也能知道，就算是一杯水裡，也有著成千上萬被稱為細菌的微生物，它們同樣擁有意識，同樣是條生命。  
科學家也證實，獨立植物之間也會進行溝通、示警等行為，更別提，光是呼吸本身，人類就在不停地殺生。人類光是活著維持生命，就得剝奪其他物種權利才能存活。  
但，即使如此，他寧願吸食經過處理，那些冰凍的動物血液再怎麼難吃，也要違背本性，不對人類下手。Raven說他總是太天真，那些愚蠢人類根本死不足惜。  
為了變種人擁有的能力、害怕他們的不同，幾千年來先知與惡魔的界線其實毫無差別，有的只是人類從古至今，依舊難以扭轉的偏見。他們為了所謂自我定義包裝的正義，而利用言語霸凌，這種殘忍至極的情緒掌握了絕大部分人的主觀性，偏激言論與永無止盡的目光歧視，緩慢凌遲他人。

“他們只在生命受到威脅時，才會感激我們！我們甚至不是英雄！”

Raven厭惡他們，但他們也需要人類，就像人類也需要變種人，同時更懼怕他們的能力，如此矛盾。  
這也是為什麼Charles總是隱藏在陰影下，人們喜歡他的和善、聰明、以及其Professor X對所有變種哨兵及嚮導具有的強大號召力，都是人類領導人至今仍如此倚重他的緣故，甚至為他開啟多重先例，贈與數不盡的榮耀，即使他一點都不缺乏那些。但他們仍然害怕他的失控，老是想方設法地測試Charles的底限。  
而他與Raven最大的不同是，Charles總是極有耐心的配合他們完成這些愚蠢的試驗。他把這當成遊戲，畢竟他實在活了太長歲月，無聊了太多、太多年了。

 

哨兵的肌膚高熱而更顯鮮活，脈搏處的跳動聲有點快，他的大手伸進Charles後腦杓，讓他更深地貼近自己。  
尖牙刺破皮膚，深入血管的瞬間，Erik發出一絲隱忍低沉、漫長的呻吟，令他意外的是，這沒有想像中疼痛，只有吸血鬼略帶啃食的動作，以及吞嚥的咕嚕聲帶來實感外，Erik反而覺得更為興奮。  
Charles不會大量吸他的血，而是溫柔又緩慢地舔弄、吸吮，就像做愛，但那種感覺更為親密。據說吸血鬼能夠從血的味道，判斷對方。無論是慾望、恐懼、甚或一切…。  
他突然幻覺自己恢復了幾百年不曾有過味覺，Erik溫熱的血液流過喉嚨，進入Charles的五臟六腑，那味道，竟比他喝過的任何酒都更為美味、更為醉人而忍不住發出讚嘆。  
Charles鬆開牙關，留戀地用口水舔了舔那幾乎已經癒合的傷口。他們幾乎全身緊貼在一起，直到Erik緩緩睜開眼睛，再也難以遏止慾望。

哨兵將他整個身子反轉過去，還沒反應過來，感覺骨節分明的手指伸進體內時，讓Charles又倒吸一口氣，只能更為羞恥地張開身體，配合Erik漫長而略顯急躁難耐的擴張。  
他們都並非處子，對於情事也不需要假裝害臊。更甚的，Erik知道那些對著公爵投以傾慕崇拜眼光的男男女女，心靈能力者更是明白自己的魅力所在，不會有人捨得拒絕彬彬有禮的紳士釋出的愛意。但這並不代表，Charles就得習慣被操。  
從以前，他就習慣掌握主導權，無論任何事情上。與其把自己交由他人，這種惶惶不安的感覺，像是整日懼怕被人追殺，將他們的同類嵌進十字架，石塊丟進嘴裡死去的害怕。

淫靡的潤滑水聲令兩人血脈噴張，他可以感受到哨兵幾乎快要忍受不住，但Erik還在轉動抽送著手指，讓那裡能夠容納更大、更多的東西。  
Charles努力放鬆，但哨兵進入時的痛楚仍讓他緊皺起了眉頭，他更深地抽了口氣，差點沒法順利換氣，只好停在半空，但停滯在胸口的那口氣無法宣洩，使他疼痛，Charles難耐地溢出的呻吟聲，反而催化了身後哨兵的第一波難以控制的熱潮。  
Erik剛一挺動，Charles只能手指抓緊枕頭棉被，感覺腳趾幾乎抽筋的捲曲，感受到熾熱不斷在他體內脹大的慾望，往他的私處不停碰觸吻著。隨著急切的律動，慢慢地撬開，然後擠進去。  
「唔…！」  
「God！Charles…」  
Erik低聲咆哮，每一下都撞擊進最深處，他的大手將嚮導配合他張開，已顯無力的大腿再度抓回，迎合看似毫無止盡的抽送。水聲溢出和沒有停止的撞擊聲讓嚮導忽感羞恥，但哨兵突然一個動作，更深地進入他的身體裡，Charles沒忍住聲音，反而刺激對方變本加厲。  
哨兵的身體熱得像燒紅的鐵塊，體力驚人地依舊用著不可思議的力度操著他，Charles覺得眼角無法控制眼淚，但他不想被Erik看見，而將頭更深地揉進枕頭裡的動作反讓對方心疼。  
Erik強迫自己緩慢停下動作，但沒有退出他的身體，Charles困惑地轉過發紅的眼眶，哨兵就著進入的姿勢再度將他轉了過來，他們面對面看著對方。哨兵居高臨下地俯身吻他，交換著唇齒，在他身上各處點燃火星。

他的腦中被不斷流竄進來的怒吼和興奮感帶動著高昂情緒，哨兵更加瘋狂地重新開始了另一輪撞擊，Charles感覺這不比剛才的姿勢輕鬆，腹部器官被攪成一團，瞬間全被壓迫了上來。  
Charles只能不停喘著換氣，但哨兵根本沒給他時間休息，就著姿勢往深處來回攪動，他感覺有些什麼正在他們交纏的體內溶解崩壞；如同伊甸園裡的蛇笑著墮落似地慾望，被蜘蛛網纏繞住，無法逃脫的挫折感。  
但Erik看著他的目光充滿愛意，在他感到難受時更為熱烈地啃咬著，更深地不斷挺進頂弄，他能感受到Erik的慾望與快感，熨燙著彼此，然後傾瀉而出，他們最終合而為一。

 

房內還殘留著，濃厚的性愛過後氣味，參雜著些許菸草與冰冷空氣。  
大概是Erik開了窗，自己在窗邊靜靜抽菸，覺得自己累得眼皮幾乎都快張不開，只有腦袋還能滑過思緒，Charles瑟縮著肢體，下秒就有人迎了上來，為他拉好被單。  
緩緩睜開眼睛，Erik堅毅的五官背對著月光，那頭棕髮淺淡的透過夜光，變得更為透明，哨兵滿臉溫柔地微笑看著他，輕吻星星點點落在Charles的眉間和額前，「你還好嗎？」  
他在Erik的嘴裡嘗到菸草的味道，伸手壓低對方的腦袋，側過臉更深地吻了回去。  
「我好像還沒問過，你有幾個情人？」  
Erik的人生歷程，嚮導在剛進行鏈接時，就差不多都已在腦內快走過了一遍，但哨兵並沒有這種能力。  
Charles滿臉驚訝而又好笑地看向哨兵，「四百多年來，我可沒少在床上虛度光陰，親愛的。」  
Erik沒有多說什麼，只不過彎下身又和他滾成一團泥濘，這讓Charles瞬間感到後悔。哨兵連續操進身體的力度絲毫不減，他只能任由自己趴伏在Erik肩頭，負氣地啃咬，還來不及喘氣，就又被拉入糾纏的深吻中，Charles差點以為自己這個星期都沒法下床。  
剛完成綁定的兩個人，會因為結合的不穩定，而只能待在距離自己的哨兵嚮導不遠處，無法分離，持續時間依據各自情況不同，長短不一。Charles不知道這是第幾回，模糊印象裡，最後是在浴室失去意識，他邊在腦海裡咒罵哨兵，溫暖平穩的腦波如同羊水般，包圍住他。

 

Charles睜開眼時，哨兵正用單手撐著臉，微笑地看著他。  
「早安，Schatz。」Erik拉起他的左手，往小指頭方向親吻，那雙灰藍眼睛晶亮地注視著他，「你睡得好嗎？」  
「…只要你不一直偷摸我，Liebling。」  
嚮導全身痠痛，一根手指都不想動。但因為哨兵的動作，也總算注意到銀戒在小指頭上散發出光澤，那亮度強烈到就連Charles都不禁感到詫異。

他並不是第一次和哨兵結合，無論是臨時的、或是綁定結合關係，甚或其他所見過的那些高階哨兵嚮導組合，他印象中也沒看過如此明顯，如同一枚真正的戒指，鑲崁在他們身上，如同天生，直到其中一方消失。  
雖然曾經和Raven說過，他相信，Erik將是自己此生無可取代的靈魂伴侶、他的半身，但其實內心裡也仍帶有些許擔憂，卻又無論如何都無法丟下Erik。Charles能聽見哨兵內心怒喊，也能聽見他哭喊的孤獨。他們是如此相異的兩個靈魂，卻又如此為彼此著迷。  
Erik將他的手拉向胸前，靠近心臟，「你是我的靈魂，Charles。」  
感覺胸口有什麼被溫暖填滿，Charles轉過頭默默眨著眼，不讓眼淚落下，但Erik再度伸手，輕輕的拉回，嚮導略顯不滿地瞪視著他。  
「我只有你了。」

其他，一無所有。

 

「Asshole！」  
Erik剛走進安全屋，迎面襲來的是一盆冷水，還好他來的及閃身。他對於眼前的情況有些困惑，但剛才的聲音的確是CIA嚮導的，屋子裡卻沒看見她的身影，有的只是兩隻看來怪異的動物，同時湊合在一個空間。  
一隻棕黑色浣熊面前擺著裝滿半盆水，裡面不知為何還放著衣服不停戳洗，邊坐在桌上瞪視著他們兩人。這麼說也不對，因為無法和哨兵分離太久，卻太過疲累，Charles根本不想費力，出門前他早就乾脆變成雪白的折耳貓，始終被Erik為他裹了一條毛毯，小心地抱在手裡，就連此時也窩在他懷裡呼呼大睡。  
他的局長Emma坐在另一邊桌旁，雙手交疊在胸前，同樣面無表情的看著他們，正確地說，只有他一個人類。  
「…別怪Moira，她只要壓力太大，都得洗些東西舒壓。」Erik同樣面無表情地看著那隻浣熊，假裝自己的視線從未在牠身上。  
「噢。」  
Emma伸出她毛茸茸的短手，姿勢優雅地拿起咖啡杯輕啜，但白袋鼠的粗大尾巴在她身後有意無意地晃動著，那雙有力的長腿很有可能瞬間將他擊倒在地，但Emma只是看了他懷中的那隻累到動也不動的小貓一眼，再度朝他放了幾記眼刀，咬牙切齒，「還不是因為你昨天在市區大鬧，天知道我們花了多少時間、精力在幫你擦屁股！Erik Lehnsherr！」  
「米蘭市長要我們這些外國人立刻離開這裡，」浣熊氣呼呼地繼續掐洗著差不多扯爛的衣服，「Phil說他會派直升機過來這裡，進行撤離。」  
結果在他們七手八腳，忙著應付當地政府的怒言，及搜救現場時，罪魁禍首卻抓著嚮導跑去開房間？

毫無意外地看見高大哨兵難得手足無措的模樣，BND8局長總算心滿意足地出了口氣，她放下咖啡杯，那雙骨碌大眼認真地盯視著Erik。  
「我也沒想到，你們居然是絕對適配。」Emma的濃密睫毛在眼前扇啊扇的  
，濕潤的鼻子不斷竄動，變化為動物時的嗅覺，比人類好的太多，「我一定要去笑一下Stark家的哨嚮量表，那個鋼鐵小子老是得意他們家的優秀產品…」  
「這下就算是德國或英格蘭軍方，都無法將你們分開。」Moira總算停下焦躁，黑色小手往自己毛茸茸的身上擦了擦，心滿意足地坐下來，但突然又獨自面露沉鬱，「Charles居然是和你綁定，我還是覺得太浪費了，也難怪Raven那麼生氣。」  
「…Raven？」儘管Erik本來就知道，Professor X在現今在職的眾多嚮導內心中，都占有一席地位，並且抱有崇拜，但他對於自家嚮導的好人緣還是有了新一層認識。而這個名稱在他們初步鏈接時，也曾經出現在腦海裡，但Erik還沒時間詢問Charles。  
「Raven是Charles沒有血緣的妹妹…你不知道？」儘管Emma有些意外，但哨兵的神情比起之前，已不再那麼焦躁不安的模樣。  
Erik停頓了幾秒，「我們的精神綁定還沒完全。」  
白貓在他懷裡翻個身，毛茸茸的腦袋抬高了一下，Erik只是滿臉柔軟地伸手揉了揉頭頂安撫，從頭到腳順著毛髮摸了下去。  
屋內兩個女嚮導看到這副情景，差點雞皮疙瘩掉滿地，正打算發難時，房門就被打了開來。

一名金髮藍眼的年輕女孩，身穿黑皮衣和白T恤牛仔褲，表情不悅地走進來，目光掃視屋內，視線在沙發上的一人一貓身上停下，眉頭更加深鎖，跟在女孩身後的是那個看來憨厚的Hank，正手足無措地想阻止她做些什麼。  
「Raven，別這…」  
還來不及說完，女孩全身發出呲呲聲響，藍色的鱗片在她全身發出波浪，正欲發作，就突然被什麼東西吸引目光，停止動作，折耳貓艱難疲困地緩慢睜開那鑽石般璀璨的大眼，眨巴眨巴地滿是困惑，「拜託，妳別亂來…Raven…」  
牠的聲音有些沙啞，掙扎著爬起，但有些敵不過睡意，最後還是懶散地趴在哨兵手臂上。  
「可是，這傢伙竟然！」  
Raven氣呼呼指著哨兵，滿臉委屈。折耳貓無奈地嘆了口氣，緩緩坐起身來，金髮女孩乖巧地坐到他們身邊朝牠伸出手，貓爪就那樣輕輕放在上面。  
「妳放心，我沒事。」這真是個奇妙的景象，其他人想。雪白折耳貓端坐在Erik大腿，爪子拍在金髮女孩的額頭上，「抱歉，讓妳擔心了。」  
女孩盯著折耳貓的眼睛，緊咬嘴唇，接著突然惡狠狠地看向Erik，「你要是欺負Charles，我不會饒你的！德國哨兵！」  
女孩和其他女性嚮導同時沉默地看向自己，就連那隻開始舔毛的白貓也是一臉趣味地看他反應，Erik覺得不說些什麼，自己很快就會成為俎上肉。  
他將折耳貓抱回自己懷裡，閉上眼睛，臉貼著貓的，Charles沒有推開他，滿臉微笑。  
「他是我的半身。」Erik的語調沉穩，目光溫柔地看向他的嚮導，「我不能沒有他。」

 

凶兆先生因是國際通緝犯，將被Utopia押送至第三方國家進行關押審判；據說，被逮捕當下，Nathaniel Essex嘴裡還不停唸著Charles，卻已失血過多，意識有些神智不清。  
依照Raven提供的臥底資訊，及昨晚搶救豪宅裡的搜救人員表示，在Essex的豪宅中，的確藏匿了至少十幾名變種孩童，但更多不幸的是，早有至少三四十名孩子，因和凶兆先生的基因連結失敗而死去，他們的屍首被混亂埋在豪宅後院。慶幸的是，因為Raven的私下照顧，剩餘這些孩子都並未受到殘忍對待。  
他們將在進行筆錄後，加入之前從Shaw手下搶救下來的孩子們，一起到Xavier家在紐約西徹斯特的莊園裡，為變種孩子們開辦的能力學校就讀。  
Utopia負責人Phillip Coulson冷靜地在與他們的視訊會議中再度發下任務，今晚將由空巴運輸機支援，直奔聖彼得堡。  
在關閉訊號連結前，鏡頭上看來總是溫文儒雅的Utopia負責人停頓了一會兒，那雙綠眼帶著笑意，「先恭喜你們兩位，絕對適配，在我印象中，這真是非常難得。」  
「謝謝。」Erik難得對於Coulson的回應不那麼敵對，看來心情很好，對方似乎也明白這點，臉上的微笑有些無奈。  
「真是抱歉，Charles。」他這次誠摯地面帶歉意，「你們才剛結合，照理說得給一段休整期…」  
摺耳貓仗著螢幕看不清五官表情，直接一個爪子按鍵按掉傳輸連結，螢幕瞬間回歸寧靜。Erik忍耐不住嘴角微笑，伸手撫摸著貓弓起來的背脊，直到尾巴，然後被那條白色尾巴惡狠狠拍掉。

走上從S.H.I.E.L.D.調借而來的空巴運輸機前，Charles恢復人形，儘管臉上仍帶點蒼白，精神已恢復大半，Erik寸步不離地黏在他身旁，準備先行出發。Moira和Raven站在機坪上，目送著他們離開，她們將繼續收拾一些留在米蘭的事宜，待完成後搭另一班次的飛機再與他們會合，Emma則早先提前回到德國，去處理其他事。  
Charles走到CIA嚮導身邊，拍肩示意，「妳還好嗎？Moira。」  
對心靈能力者對於情緒變化是相當敏感的，對他們說謊毫無意義，但Moira還是想掙扎，朝向Charles微笑搖頭，「放心。」  
但Charles一看就不相信她的說法，卻沒繼續多說些什麼。Moira總是感謝對方如此的體貼溫柔，令她難以控制地想依賴。  
「妳和Raven都像我的妹妹。」  
而年輕公爵從來都如此紳士地婉轉勸慰，關心著她。Moira有些苦澀地再度給他微笑，然後搖頭。  
「沒事的。」

她說謊。  
只是認真到連自己都信以為真。

 

 

 

TBC  
* * *


	9. Chapter 9

寫在文前 :

A)先祝自己 生 日 快 樂 ! 嘿嘿

B)這篇久違更新了，我知道...

卡文卡超久之外，工作和工作之間，又做死地回歸德文，還好大家都對我很好，嗚

C)作者依舊玻璃心，請對我溫柔點。

 

 

* * *

 

 

男人溫暖乾燥的嘴唇壓迫上來，下巴冒出的短鬍鬚刮過Charles的臉，他不禁輕笑起來，對方的手指伸入他的頭髮裡拉扯，而Charles手臂攬在他的脖子上，薄淚掛那雙星辰眼中渴求著他，全身發軟的模樣如此誘人。

Erik跪爬上床，柔軟床墊隨著他的重量下沉，轉過嚮導的側臉，讓他露出脆弱的稜線。溫熱的舌頭緩緩往下舔舐著脖頸，Charles低啞呻吟出聲，全身不禁顫抖急喘，「─────…唔…」

「離開你的時間，無論多久都顯得漫長…」

Erik全身壓了上去，一手忙著脫掉嚮導的襯衫，左手托住後頸，強迫對方抬頭，不留空隙，舌頭滑進來不及閉合的嘴唇中，吮咬糾纏彼此，發出咕啾的淫靡水聲。

「啊───Erik…」Charles不停喘著氣，但哨兵的頭還杵在胸前舔咬，他只能抓著Erik的後腦，感覺自己全身發紅。

Erik抓住他的右手，整個上半身繼續壓在他胸前，並將還是感到害臊而轉開臉的Charles拉了回來，「可以嗎？」

哨兵聽來禮貌的問題，看似相當尊重他，早已全身被點火的Charles飛快的瞪視著他，「───要是你敢停，Erik、唔…」

Erik微笑著欣然從命。掰開他的臀縫，找尋到那個他才剛進入，仍顯紅腫的地方用舌頭來回舔舐，Charles難熬的發出近似嗚咽的聲音，感覺Erik的熱度從下面緩慢地進入他的身體裡，往上頂弄，全身都像快要麻痺了一樣。

 

意識飄浮在空中，撥動的水聲如同白噪音，穩定而無限。

Charles閉上眼睛，將臉沒入水裡。瞬間，所有聲音都變得模糊，他緩慢地伸出半條蒼白的腿露在外面，在水中張開眼睛，雙手垂放在胸前。

映在水面上，是Erik俊俏堅毅的臉孔，看著他的奇怪行徑，忍不住嘴角抽動，Charles再度閉上眼，直到Erik忍耐不住將他拉起身。

「你想知道什麼？」

Charles坐起身，任由水珠從頭髮陸續滑下，滴落在各處而不去擦拭，他問Erik，目光筆直。

哨兵的情感相對於他，原本就較為直率固執，而Charles外表看來聰穎和善，又有多少人關注他隱藏起來的情感？

即使是那些感知力出類拔萃的哨兵們，也從來都無法輕易突破他建立起的高牆。或許，這也是身體結合至今，儘管已過了一個多月，Charles仍未打算和他完全建立起精神結合的原因。

「你是我第一個操的男人。」Erik說。

Charles挑高眉毛看著他，「你是第一個操我的男人…雖然我想這麼說，但可惜不是。」

 

這是實話。Erik分辨的出來。

更多的，是他操過的那些人。女人。男人。如果必須去妒忌Charles的過往，哨兵大概會發瘋，「為何害怕被了解？Charles…」

他的公爵就連抬手將水漬撥至臉頰兩旁的動作，都能令人感到優雅性感，性感而臉色蒼白。Erik輕柔地幫忙將他的濕髮撥到耳後，嚮導不知是被問題愣住，還是因為他的動作，「………」

哨兵總令他意外地敏感、體貼，很多層面而言。

「你可以不回答。」

Erik坐在浴缸旁，感覺池裡的水逐漸轉為冰涼，而公爵總是淡然的神情變得沉默，空間裡只留下因為他的移動，而散亂的水聲。哨兵突然有點後悔，畢竟每個人都有其陰暗處，不想被他人知悉。

「有誰想聽一個不斷被背叛、破碎、而又不幸的故事？」Charles沒有笑，「誰在乎？」

 

誰願意承受那樣的黑暗？誰必須聽？

或許有那麼一兩個好心人，停下腳步，最終，卻沒有半個留下。

 

他是個擁有連串生物心理學系，甚至是精神病學博士學位的多所大學客座教授，更是對此清晰透徹的人。

但大多數人卻不知道的是，他只是把那些傷口隱藏的好，一旦被翻開，才會發現，那裡仍然血淋淋地劃割著他的心。

 

Charles曾經以為，人生苦短，何必糾結於當下。在他出生長大的中世紀時的人們，甚至比現今的人類還要脆弱，落後醫療、陳腐信仰，隨便就會爆發的傳染病，都能殺死一整個、甚或鄰近國家的所有人，但他們有種奇特的固執拘囿地承受那些滿是灰暗憂鬱、哀傷恐懼。

捱過壓抑的年代，他們迎來十八世紀的貴族過度的墮落奢華，在權力與慾望間，不斷來回流連，導致革命思潮的反叛。

一個個親朋好友被派上戰場，割頭獻顱，國王王后、貴族女仕陸續被推上斷頭台。而最後，他卻依舊被遺留下來，緩慢沉靜地腐壞，卻不曾老去。即使劃開動脈，也會被吸血鬼的自癒能力給救了回來。

 

哨兵的表情儘管看不出來，但那從腦子裡瀰漫出的暖意，Charles覺得自己可能會在那溫暖裡溺死。Erik不擅於表達，誰都無法像他這般，能夠了解這個人，他那如鋼鐵般堅強，卻又溫柔的內心。

有著粗糙厚繭的大手，骨節分明，將他的手貼在哨兵瘦削的臉頰上，眉間皺摺令人心生柔軟；Erik可能也不知道，自己對於Charles的影響力與日俱增，總在動搖他構築起的屏障。

「我是你的。」

但有多少說過這句話的人，已經離開他身邊。那雙灰藍眼眸毫無閃避，想直視他的心，而Charles不自覺對此感到怯懦；就像Raven總罵他自以為是，看見別人的一切，給予所需幫助，但他自己的那些傷口，卻不願別人分擔。

他顫抖地閉上眼睛，睫毛不安地抖動，舔弄嘴唇，「我…」

Charles不喜歡談論自己，儘管他姿態擺得雲淡風輕，卻從未對誰真正敞開心靈過。

 

幾百年前的那天，當時年僅九歲的他能力爆發時，腦中瞬間出現幾百幾千人的聲音，差點讓他昏死過去。

從那之後，他就被家人隱藏起來，溫文敦厚的父親庇護下，Charles並未感受到太多敵意，但懦弱膽怯的母親，將生下的孩子視為魔鬼，而終日精神恍惚，這也不過，是他暗藏在心中的眾多苦痛中的其中之一罷了。

那段記憶如此緩慢地展現，如無數狡猾的小蛇，四面八方鑽入哨兵的思想細縫中，那裡有著他那有著陽光般笑容的嚮導，不為人知的內心中，深藏著眾多的恐懼害怕、自卑與不安；即使如此，Charles看盡了這麼多年，人類的那些愚蠢貪嗔、難忍的悲歡離合，Erik實在無法理解，為何他的嚮導依然能夠如此善良、如此強大。

小心翼翼地捧著嚮導幾乎眼淚就要決堤的臉頰，Erik將他們的頭緊靠在一起，他忽略對方有些調皮的反抗，直到呼吸逐漸趨於同步。

Charles總是輕而易舉地令他感到手足無措、甚或心甘情願。

「我不會讓你離開我，Charles。」

將尖牙再度刺進對方顯得脆弱的頸動脈裡，吸血鬼難以遏制地尋求更多，再也沒能有比這還要更為貼近的半身了。他們不僅只是完全適配的哨嚮結合，就連血液都流淌在彼此的身體裡，穿梭在身體四處。

 

Charles只是害怕，他再經不起失去誰。

讓精神連結從身上拔開的痛楚，曾經撕裂他的理智，那次他幾乎讓距離自己十公里以內的人類，同時瞬間失去意識，卻不知發生何事；但Erik總是溫柔而強烈地進入他的身體，然後瘋狂執著，就像從未擁有過，那般興奮難耐，而又擔心著下一刻的失去，於是他的力道更猛，進得更深，總像要把嚮導揉進身體，摻入血液中。

哨兵的性格穩重卻又固執，一旦認定，便難以撼動他的決意，Charles知道，自己終將妥協，把自己埋進那雙溫暖的懷抱中。

沉睡不起。

 

 

他們一起走出房門，出現在Charles位於賓州西徹斯特莊園中，不難預料地引起學生的注目，畢竟哨兵的視線從未離開過他的嚮導一步，始終膠著在對方身上。這棟建築按照了公爵那遠在英國的古宅外觀，一比一地構建起來，只不過內部構造他倒是做了不少修改。

Xavier家作為十八世紀英國前進殖民地開拓的先驅，Charles三百年前便在紐約投資了房產，現今的曼哈頓、華爾街，甚至華盛頓地區等黃金地段都在其名下，西徹斯特則是他為了避暑而建造的別墅，後來的很長一段時間，公爵都獨自住在這裡，直到二戰過後，哨兵和嚮導的議題將他再度推上浪端。

Xavier學院是Charles在那之後建立的學校，主要用來培養哨兵和嚮導，無論是Emma或是Hank，都是從那裡出來的精英，各國對那所秘密機構是否存在，全都僅只默認，絕口不提。畢竟他們也在周邊置配許多安全哨，甚至是未經同意不能也不能靠近的航空權，當然，這也是秘密協定內容之一。

 

學院裡一般保持著二三十人的學生人數，老師則是多由從這裡畢業的哨兵或嚮導回來任職，比如那個看似不太可靠的調查局探員Hank。Raven有時也會回來教授特殊的實技課程，相當受到歡迎。

前陣子這裡接受了兩批陸續遭受Shaw和凶兆先生迫害的孩子們，在經由心理輔導後，十幾名無去可去的孩子留了下來，比如心思細膩敏感的Jean，還有善良純真的Ororo。

 

幾個月不見，當時顯得瘦弱乾扁的紅髮女孩，在學院安全舒適的環境下，身高抽高不少，就連眼神也顯得有自信多了，儘管性格依舊沉靜，但在看見喜歡的人時，同樣無法控制喜悅神情地，脫開Ororo牽著的手，快步向Charles飛奔而來。

Erik瞪大眼睛地看著那抹身影撞進他的嚮導懷裡，要不是Charles在他有所反應前，就已經在腦中阻止，否則哨兵的身體機制大概會直接將任何接近嚮導的人進行攻擊。

Charles好笑地看著他毫無波瀾的神情，對上其他人總是同樣冷淡，但對他們心靈能力者，尤其是他這個最強者而言，無論如何偽裝，在嚮導眼裡都只是掩飾害臊的行為罷了，尤其是他讓Jean轉身撲向哨兵懷裡時，那瞬間的手足無措，簡直堪稱經典。

「Jean也很想你。」他的語氣像喝了三杯紅酒般滿足而危險，Erik歛下目光，如同審視著獵物的野獸般專注。

「她比較喜歡你。」

嚮導在風中不斷被吹動的棕色捲髮，擦過他長年略顯蒼白的臉頰，看來一如既往的甚至比他還年輕，臉上的笑意因為Erik眼角的皺摺而顯得更為歡快；哨兵的手總是不著痕跡地貼放在對方的腰上、肩上。

 

坐在Charles無論是在倫敦還是紐約的書房中，整個空間舉目所見全都佈滿精裝書籍，或是紙捲書本，還有一些生物標本，而倫敦那裡更多了許多吸血鬼嚮導在這六百多年間，蒐羅的珍藏，就連大英博物館都會向他借作展覽主品。

但通常Erik在他的書房的壁爐邊，輕鬆又或緊張、憤怒地和對方邊下著西洋棋，Charles睿智而美麗地否定他的看法、任性且不可理喻地接納他的所有，就連Erik都不得不對此感到驚奇。

對待世上任何事物都能夠報以完美想法、且善良公平的嚮導，與他這個手法兇殘而血腥的哨兵，根本完全不同的個體，但他們卻是世上這蓼蓼可數，不可分離的絕對適配，那是唯有死亡才能將他們完全分開。

Erik以為自己再也無法去愛任何一個人了，再失去這麼多之後。

 

 

專注為學生上課解惑的教授，因為熱情，臉龐看來更加煥發動人，Erik毫無掩飾的想法，果然得到對方溫柔的瞪視，並在唇上感受到輕柔的力度。

Raven對此總是感到不屑地笑話，並諷刺告誡他們，學生們很多都還是未成年，身為師長，他們該好好作為模範，但她的哥哥也只是面露困擾，實際上卻從未制止過哨兵的行為。

「我覺得比起我和Erik，妳才應該注意妳和Hank在校園裡的形象。」Charles姿態悠閒地神情，桌燈的琥珀色讓他的五官更為柔和，眼睛折閃著光；手上還在批改學生們的作業，無論學生在作業紙上寫得再怎麼狗屁不通，他的嚮導依然充滿耐性地給予指導方向。

「怎麼可能，對上那個木頭，我們能夠多破壞形象？」金髮女哨兵此時就毫不在意形象地，將那雙白皙長腿隨意疊放在沙發上。

「…Raven，」聽到嚮導這種溫柔呼喚的叫聲，就連Erik都已經估算好對方接下來的長篇大論，意外的是，Charles並沒有這麼做，他語調平淡敘說出一段事實，「妳當眾逼迫Hank脫下鞋子露出他的那雙大腳。」

「………這算什麼？」女哨兵瞪大雙眼，滿臉不可置信。

「然後對著未成年學生形容一個男人腳的大小，如同他們藏在衣服下的器官？」Erik差點將遞入口中的酒吐出來，不可置信地將視線釘在他的嚮導，但對方臉上神情還是沒變，藍色雙眼就像湖面那般平靜溫柔地將要流淌出來。

Raven臉紅了，更加凶狠的瞪視她的兄長，但對方只是看著她擰起眉頭，就像這一百多年來的相處，大部分的情況應該是相反：妹妹總在哥哥背後認真扯後腿才對。

Charles歡快地笑了起來，手邊的文件整理也終於告一段落，「拜託，下次不要再讓Hank抱著Kurt來哭著求妳回家好嗎？」

「我還有課，走了…」

不理會哥哥的話，Raven只是假裝忙著離開。看著活像逃跑似地女哨兵背影，夕陽西落橘黃光線灑落在吸血鬼公爵身上，美好得令他無法言語形容，他的Charles。

 

嚮導終於推動那張桃木椅，笑意滿盈地站起身，朝他的方向走過去，Erik一把將對方拉進懷裡，並在自己的大腿上坐下。

Charles一隻手臂繞過肩膀，停留在他的背後，哨兵把手放下去尋找他的，他沒抗拒，無可救藥地和對方的纏繞在一起。

他們的鼻頭相碰，氣息彼此噴吐在嘴唇上，Erik的唇舌間的觸感如此致命，直讓嚮導無可奈何地微笑後退，「所以你也沒有需要對Hank那麼有敵意，Mein Liebling。」

哨兵無賴地面露委屈，假裝不懂他話中所指，這只讓公爵大人更加哭笑不得，他略帶懲罰地貼近耳邊舔咬耳廓周遭，那噴吐的熱氣和濕意折磨著身下的人，當Erik被他撩撥得就快跳脫底限，「Charles……」

他討饒的嘶啞聲幾乎咬牙切齒，而他的嚮導邊呻吟喘著氣地靠在他肩上，還在點火，語尾笑意卻令哨兵無法板起臉。

「下次Raven就不只是像這樣碎念我一頓而已了，親愛的。」

Erik無法克制的笑意終於爆發，連同對方也滿臉笑意，他揉亂嚮導一頭漂亮的褐髮，然後再度被賞了優雅的白眼。

 

Erik和Charles如同兩面刃。

一個像太陽，只需伸手便能致人於死；一個像月亮，匍匐於夜色的優雅野獸。

互相靠近對方，便會因為身上的光芒灼傷融化彼此的羽翼，卻又是不可或缺的伴侶，更是靈魂；他們從來都不會想要求對方必須為自己的國家付出什麼，畢竟他們自己同樣無法那麼做，所以默契地對此保持緘默，並且絕不勉強對方意志。

他們像在漫天雪地裡依然緩慢前進的行者，緊咬牙根拉著後面的腳步，痛恨卻又依賴彼此，深入血液骨髓中，再無法分離。

 

Charles從不吝嗇為學生們付出，就連晚餐都會騰出時間來，和學院裡的孩子們一同用餐，但德國哨兵短暫住在學校裡時，總是面色冷淡地讓所有人不免戰戰兢兢，無法放鬆。

連Erik也幾乎受不了那種場面，沒過幾次就自己端著餐盤回嚮導的書房自己吃，而孩子們看著他們的教授不忍心對方孤伶伶一個人，後來只好會在那段時間和學生們告假。

「和孩子們吃飯真的沒那麼難，Erik。」嚮導的聲音柔軟而緩慢，就像頭小貓伸展身軀般慵懶，他的確幾乎是癱倒在座位上。

雖然對嚮導來說，和哨兵在一起時，他也不必再隱藏什麼身分；對於Charles是吸血鬼這個身分而言，知情者都被下達了必要程度的心理暗示，而對此緊閉嘴巴，一旦觸及，也無法向他人明確表達其意，儘管同是心靈能力者，世上也還沒有任何人能與他比擬。

「我來這並不是為了他們任何人。」這話裡的意思便是：除了你，其他並不重要。

「噢，Erik。」

他的公爵嘴角揚起不甚明顯的弧度，但眉頭緊皺，手上切著牛排的手勢顯得有些不必要，畢竟那早被他切得夠小，血水從縫隙滲漏時，吸血鬼依舊面不改色，那是他在他人面前掩飾的一種手段；哨兵看著他這不自覺的行為，眼底視線如炬，Charles這才反應過來。

「所以就算要我當壞人，也不在乎。」比起冷掉的血液、毫無味道的乾扁肉末，他更喜歡新鮮、流動著的，如同紅酒停留在舌上般醇厚的質感，威士忌灼燒喉嚨時的微辣，以及吸食血液時，對方的一些情感，都可能傳遞過去。

那是遠比性愛還要更為緊密的交流，他能嘗到一切，恐懼、慾望，從來沒有人能像Erik這般，對他無所保留，畢竟，人們都渴望隱私，就連吸血鬼本人都是如此想。

向他裸露出白皙頸側的哨兵，那肌膚溫熱而鮮活，脈搏突突地跳動聲，在他們異於常人的聽力下，顯得更為清晰誘人。

「過來。」Erik看著他的目光熾熱，伸過來的寬大手掌，嚮導清楚那些指結上的粗繭在身上游移時的觸感，他喜歡那種感覺，就如同哨兵喜歡對方伸出手腕，朝他露出的蒼白皮膚。

哨兵與他十指相扣，貼著手腕並拉起左手，在他們相連的那只小拇指前落下輕吻，Charles勾起嘴角，「你真的不用那麼在意我吃…」

吃了什麼。

他話還沒說完，就被哨兵凌厲的眼神給噎住後面幾個字。Charles的胸腔裡忍不住發酸，掙扎著渴求更多。這麼多年來，他承受太多死別，太多愛恨，疲憊脫離那些情感的痛苦，再無法為誰付出真實的愛。

「我想在意，Charles。」

Erik拉下他的頭，手指伸入他的髮絲，溫柔的親吻落在鎖骨，並一路往上，嚮導忍不住顫慄地縮著肩膀呻吟，他們糾纏很久才捨得放開，「唔，Erik…」

「床。」

哨兵早無耐心，一把抱起在他身上癱成一團軟泥的Charles，那頭亂糟糟的模樣，總讓Erik燃起弄壞或是操翻他的念想，他腦內的想法毫無隱藏地放大，直到躺在身下正在笑著他手忙腳亂扯下他身上棉質衣物，痛恨著其中毫無金屬物質，而抖著手讓自己儘量不要過度用力又扯壞他的昂貴襯衫。

「…我只希望不要讓我太累，明天是第一堂的課，好嗎？」

說的好像正在拉扯他領帶的人不是他一樣。

「那你怎麼不讓自己變得不讓人喜愛一點？」Erik動作停在半空，乾巴巴地盯著對方說，語氣裡的委屈成份讓嚮導笑了起來，Charles拉下他的領口，哨兵差點來不及撐住身體重量，直往對方臉上撞，美好的溫熱舌頭纏繞上來，Erik實在痛恨他總能輕易撩撥自己。

「噢。」

那是嚮導擅長的感嘆詞，將他變成漫長的呻吟則是哨兵的惡趣。

 

 

Erik已經很長一段時間，沒有這麼規律地生活。飛往世界各地的任務，總是能讓他暫時拋開內心裡的黑暗的特效藥；他的作風強硬殘忍，雷厲風行，所到之處，無不風聲鶴唳。

儘管許多人對其作法不甚認同，但哨兵的高機動及完成力高於其他人，卻又是不爭事實，高層對他總是又愛又恨。直到Charles的出現，德國哨兵才終於捨得停下。

微風吹動樹梢，狂雨打落葉片。跟著嚮導的腳步，沉浸在平和的西徹斯特莊園裡，孩子們的嬉鬧笑聲顯得吵雜，卻更真實；就連Emma偶而視訊過來，對於現在的他，總是大驚小怪地嘲弄。

那時的Charles會將手放在他的大腿上，來回摩娑安撫著焦躁的心思。對於嚮導的對他影響力，其他人總是抱持著一副看好戲的模樣。

 

Erik在寬大的床鋪上發懶，思緒才終於在陽光的強烈照射下逐漸清晰。身邊已經沒有Charles的身影，只有床單的凹陷及凌亂停留在嚮導離開前，看來他一早就慌忙地去幫孩子們上課。

模糊記憶中還有對方離開前覆蓋在他唇上的道別，胡亂回應了些什麼，他倒也不太記得，有些奇怪的是，他沒在學校裡感覺到嚮導的思緒，或是朝他隨便遞來聲招呼。

大概是太忙了吧。

他在前往吃早餐的路程上遇到臉色冰冷的Raven，對方面對他的態度還是沒變的惡劣，用著手裡的刀叉奮力戳向德式香腸的狠勁，令人難以言喻。

原本他只想拿了食物就嚮導的書房去吃，午後再處理Emma塞來的一些事情，沒想到女哨兵居然抬頭向他搭話，「聽說Charles在說服你開一門哨兵關於實戰技能的課程？」

或許是因為有個身為貴族的哥哥，耳濡目染之下，他的妹妹同樣也帶著傲氣，但Charles的任性充滿調皮，Raven明顯是哨兵特有的偽裝外表狀態，對任何哨兵天性使然地敵視；他們從不願被別人馴服，更不願被輕視。

「我拒絕他了。」Erik抬頭，回話的時候並沒有看向對方，視線不知落在何處。

但他能感覺到女哨兵皺起眉頭，「為什麼要拒絕？」

這下換成始終覺得彆扭的德國哨兵停下動作，他瞪大那雙灰綠色眼睛，刀削般冷冽的五官毫無皺褶。Erik即使驚訝，都顯得從容不迫。

 

Charles前不久的確向他提出過，想替他開一門哨兵實戰的特殊課程，能夠請到世界知名的頂尖哨兵，孩子們一定會很高興之類的。

記得當時嚮導臉上表情滿是興奮，即使是Erik，都無法輕易拒絕他的要求，但其實學校課程中，Raven早就有一門類似課程，哨兵便以尊重對方的說法婉轉拒絕，沒想到現在這個當事人會這麼問他，拿在手上的咖啡似乎也只好跟著放下。

「我不知道怎麼教別人。」

他拿起盤裡的雞肉三明治，無可奈何地咬了下去，對於這個國家的食物，評價實在也沒高於倫敦多少。

Raven有點像是吃了一驚，更像在臉上賞他髒話，「那我就看起來像是個會當老師的人嗎？」

Erik看了對方一眼，很快的轉移目光，並識趣地不打算回答，但女哨兵沒有因此放過他。

「你只需要告訴他們實際上可能發生的事，必須有所防備。」Raven說起話來直來直往，從來就不是他的嚮導那種擅長安撫人心的類型，「教導他們該注意什麼，才不會受到太大傷害，這才是我同意Charles的觀點，偶而幫忙學生上課的原因！Lehnsherr！」

Erik半晌都沒有回答，就當Raven滿臉狐疑，抬起頭來看向對方時，她才發現到德國哨兵的恍神，這讓女哨兵瞬間臉色難看了起來，正待發作，對方卻突然問了她一個問題，語調就像恐怖份子剛在西徹斯特頭上丟了一顆炸彈。

「妳早上有看到Charles嗎？」

「他十點過後就應該沒課回書房啦。」她仰起頭，滿是不解，「你不是他的絕對適配嗎？這種事居然還問我！」

「………」Erik陷入沉思的模樣看來嚇人。

Raven停頓了一會兒，他們大概同時都在腦海裡，搜尋嚮導那總是軟綿慵懶的回響，接著瞬間不可置信地站起身，「…他不在這裡？」

「不，」德國哨兵的發音清楚，語氣裡卻有著一絲破碎，對上Raven投遞而來的疑惑目光，「他不在任何地方。」

無論多遠的距離，即使身在地球兩端，結合的哨兵和嚮導都能感知到自己另一半的所在，而他們還是這世上目前僅知的唯一一對絕對適配。

他看著快速消失在眼前的藍色貓，往外奔離。低頭看向左手小指上那道銀色光芒，仍未消失。Erik內心為此略微按下內心洶湧，但他忍耐不住全身顫抖。

 

Charles……

但無論多少次，屬於他的Charles都毫無回應。

 

 

黑暗之於他，非敵非友。

但Charles對這種情況並不陌生，吸血鬼異於常人的視力，令他在暗無天日的環境中遠比白晝還要清晰。

他沒有任何自己昏倒的記憶，醒來時全然陌生的環境對他而言也是挺棘手的部分，靜心搜索這附近的所有可能出現的腦波，但不管怎麼找，都沒有任何思緒出現，Charles不得不對此感到挫敗。

這裡如同荒野一片，沒有任何回響，除此之外，那便是足以與他能力相提並論的巨大隔離器，才能達到完全阻隔他侵略腦中的可能性。

 

究竟是誰？

居然能將他從眾多哨兵嚮導都在，甚至擁有軍方戒護的西徹斯特莊園裡，不辭辛勞地將他毫髮無傷的帶離。

沒有綑綁，也沒有任何電子防護，Charles就像僅只是被不問究理地請來，下個瞬間或許就該有哪個皇室貴族帶著人馬，高傲地走進來向他問罪。

「不愧是Professor。」

門被緩緩打開，卻沒有預料中的盛大場面，只有一個身穿白西裝的俊挺男子走了進來，他的一頭金髮修剪得貼服在耳後，笑容始終掛在臉上，Charles不可置信地盯著來人。

「Joseph…」但他搖頭，尤其是在看到對方的那對白色瞳眼，「你不是Joseph MacTaggert，你是誰？」

金髮男子的笑容停在半空，有些苦惱地側過頭，交叉貼在腰腹的雙手始終相連，「…您說呢？Professor X。」

被喚作教授的褐髮男子緊皺著眉頭，嘴唇幾乎抿成一條直線，白皙手指掐著隱隱作痛的太陽穴。

 

「好久不見，Kevin。」

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

按照計劃，大概13更時會完結。嗯，所以還有四更。目前這篇居然也五萬字了...。

人家想去寫 海軍上校E x 教授C :-D

只不過回頭還有兩個坑還沒填完......

 

Raven的動物化，覺得貓系一家的藍色貓很適合。:- D


	10. Chapter 10

通常Erik陰沉著臉的時候，所有任務成員，甚或將校層級都得怕得謹慎發言，而現在在西徹斯特，這個往常鳥語花香，再平和不過似地校園中，Charles的書房裡，氣氛猶如暴風中心。  
不僅只是德國哨兵首席Erik Lehnsherr、目前隸屬於美國CIA女哨兵前三的Raven Darkhölme、哨兵首席James Howlett等，當時全都同時待在西徹斯特莊園，更別提被擄走的Charles Xavier本人還是英國蟬連百年的嚮導首席，世界最強的心靈能力者。  
究竟是何方神聖，能在這群人面前帶走他，並讓他們全都毫無頭緒。  
「你們想得到有什麼人會對教授做這種事嗎？」  
年輕的Alex Summers是這裡第一批學生之一，他的成熟穩重受人肯定，更何況Charles失蹤前，就是在上他們班的課；Hank將他請來詢問當時的狀況，被敏銳的Alex察覺有異，但過度年輕而顯得莽撞，尤其感受到老師們的游移不定，Erik幾乎能確定哨兵的情緒變得不穩，火紅色的氣息散發在年輕哨兵周遭，被站在角落，長得像是頭熊般壯碩，被喚作Wolverine的美國哨兵給阻止。  
「年輕人就別再讓人更加煩躁了！」  
「至少我可以肯定，有幾個人已經感覺到不對勁。」Alex沒有退縮，像是在仔細打量他，「我們可沒想像中的差，“老師”！」  
「夠了，」Raven坐在沙發中間，緊皺眉頭告誡他不要引起其他孩子的恐慌，他們全都下意識地掠過書桌前的位置，那裡的主人只有Charles Xavier一個人，他的哨兵站在距離不遠的桌邊，臉色沉重地注視著所有人。

Erik面無表情地盯著這個穿著瀟灑，言行仍帶些許輕浮的少年，他的一雙水藍色眼眸毫無阻攔地回瞪著他，哨兵側過臉，留下陰暗，不發一語，只讓其他人回答。  
金髮少年聳肩，答應他們的要求，條件是留下來瞭解一切。這裡所有人都同樣喜歡並敬佩著Charles，全都願意付出一切，只為幫助他能平安回來。  
也被通知，快速趕來的CIA嚮導Moira面露擔憂，那頭垂到肩膀的紅褐色捲髮被她俐落地綁了起來，一身水藍色襯衫和黑色貼身長褲，搭配著黑色高跟鞋，將她的優美身材嶄露無遺。  
「沒有蹤跡、沒有恐嚇、什麼都沒有，只有Charles不見了，就像憑空消失？」她瞪大著那雙曾被教授讚美的雙眸，手裡拿著的原子筆不停轉動，和變化時的動物型態一模一樣，不安情緒表露無遺。  
「對方甚至連任何武器都沒有使用！」Raven幾乎是開始歇斯底里，尤其這些話還是從她哥哥的綁定哨兵，德國雄踞眾國的哨兵首席，那個被稱為人間兵器的Magneto口中說出來。  
只要是任何銳利的金屬相關物質接近Charles，以Erik常年保持的警覺心，絕不可能錯漏。  
－－－－－除非，對方能以瞬移或扭曲空間之姿，無聲無息地將Charles從眾多防護網中擄走。

 

令所有人挫敗的是，調閱了學院裡的所有監視器，卻依舊毫無突破，沒有一絲可疑之處，簡直是一籌莫展。  
就在此時，學院裡和系統連線的監視器動了起來。黑色路虎整路沒有停歇，輪胎壓過寒冬枯枝的清脆聲響劃過柏油路面，無視一路上攝影機轉動，逕直往前直奔，即使如此，仍花了兩三分鐘才終於到達鐵門前，其上的花紋和徽章，甚比鐵門或那些防護裝置，還令人心生敬畏。  
駕駛座上身著黑色筆挺西裝，臉帶墨鏡的年輕幹員立刻下車跑到右側打開車門，Emma Frost一身白色套裝，踩著她的白色高跟鞋，同樣帶著墨鏡，一邊讓人接過手上的硬殼手提箱，箱子提把還用手銬年輕幹員連接在一起，看不清倆人臉上神情。  
年輕幹員站定，嘴角的弧度像是在和上級確認，得到眼神的許可，他手觸Emma的外套，瞬間發出白煙，憑空消失，再眨眼，人就已經出現在書房裡，所有人張大眼睛瞪視著他們。  
Emma沒有畏懼，那雙水藍色眼睛從墨鏡底下露出來，憂慮投向了她的好友們，「Tut mir leid (I'm sorry)。」  
「妳來得真快，」Raven搖頭，手邊毫無目標地不停慌亂擺弄，「我們毫無頭緒。」  
BND8局長停頓了下，CIA嚮導瞬間感覺到怪異，「妳得到什麼消息了嗎Emma？」  
被叫喚名字的紅唇女人沒有立刻回答，臉色反而變得冷峻，氣氛頓時更加緊繃起來，而其他人明顯有些不太理解這其中的暗潮洶湧，以及CIA嚮導剎那間的臉色鐵青。 

Emma將視線瞄向一角，那人的眼光裡閃著火炬，她忍不住內心裡哀嘆，轉身讓年輕幹員卸下手上還用手銬把自己鎖上的行李箱，金屬互相撞擊的聲響擦動著它的王，他能感知到它們的一切，憑空扭轉。  
「女孩們感應到了些什麼，Caliban將這些當成情報賣給我們。」她口中所說的那個光頭男人是個患有白化症的變種人，擁有追蹤其他變種人的能力，以此活躍於地下，情報組織偶而會套弄關係去和他交換資源，Raven也曾和他多次交手過。  
年輕幹員小心地將箱子遞給Emma，輕放在書桌上，手上的法式指甲也沒能阻擋她的靈敏，她快速地打開鋼扣，不確定其中是否有些來自哨兵的幫助。  
其他人全都屏息以待地看著那個箱子緩緩打開，定睛一看，全都沉默下來。那名被喚作Logen的哨兵，雙手環抱著他那驚人的肌肉，嘴邊叼著雪茄，緊皺眉頭地瞪視著白衣女人，「你他媽再說笑嗎？」  
「Logen、別這樣說話…」但就連Raven臉上也難掩詫異，「這是怎麼回事，Emma？」  
所有人都抱有同樣想法，畢竟他們的燃起的一線希望，突然只化作一張平躺在箱裡的A4紙；Emma依舊沒有動搖，她緩慢地將那張紙拿了起來，像要宣誓就任BND8局長時那般凝重。  
她將紙遞給Erik時，目光低垂，哨兵連忙拿起來看，卻只在上面看到打印的一行黑色水墨字。

 

Proteus  
普羅透斯

 

「…所以，你把Joseph怎麼了？」日光燈的亮度雖不及陽光帶給他的刺激，但Charles還是不怎麼喜歡這東西。他坐在沙發上，面色凝重，太陽穴旁傳來的悶痛感。  
不僅只是巨大隔離器阻隔他向外求援的可能性，眼前這個被他喚作Kevin的金髮男子也不會讓他有所機會。  
金髮男子的臉孔明顯是JosephMacTaggert沒有錯，但嘴角的微笑弧度略帶怪異，畢竟那他多年的科學家好友，同時也是Moira的丈夫。  
Kevin那略帶青澀的笑容讓人失去警戒，但Charles明白，那裡面裝著的人格早已扭曲，不再是名年僅十七歲的少年，更何況，他是Moira的兒子。  
「他死在這裡了。」  
指著自己的心臟，臉上表情沒有絲毫的遺憾抱歉，反是滿臉喜悅，「實在可惜，我不能讓他嘗盡痛苦才死去。」  
Charles的雙手交疊放在膝蓋上，緊皺眉頭的嚴峻模樣讓Kevin不禁微笑，「您也知道我的痛苦吧，Professor X。」  
就連瞳孔都是都是白色的Kevin，看著自己的目光有些詭異，令他不禁繃緊神經，下意識向後退了一釐。  
Charles怎麼會不知道，他是Moira，那個總是堅強而柔韌的女子，哭著帶來求問他該怎麼辦的變種人，她唯一的兒子。

Kevin MacTaggert，又名Proteus，是個人型精神能量體，他需要人體作為宿主來存活，如果不附身到其他人身上，宿主便會被分解直至消失。能運用思想操控能量及物體，甚至心靈感應和其他監測設備都感應不到他。  
另一方面，Kevin也是CIA探員Moira和變種人研究學者JosephMacTaggert的兒子。在Kevin十二歲時的某天，突然能力凸顯，由於能力不穩定，他的精神能量開始分解他的身體，Joseph將他安置在穆爾島上的研究所密室裡，實驗救治方法的痛苦，讓Kevin為這看似無盡的折磨怨恨著她的父母。  
直到有次，不知名組織闖入島上，Kevin所在的房間遭到破壞，常年只能生存在高壓氣艙中的他，身體不斷因為空氣裡的微生物快速分解，與身體脫離的精神體不得不尋找心的宿主，才得以生存。  
Kevin最終附著在前來破壞實驗室的其中一名男子身上，直至他離開，這也是他第一次運用雙腳離開穆爾島，那是Joseph把他關在島上的第四年。  
離開穆爾島後，Kevin享受的一小段平凡的幸福時光，很快地，他便發現，自己的身體開始因為和精神體的排斥，而開始腐壞，尤其只要他使用心靈感應，用司想操控能量及物體，肉體分解的速度便會變得更加快速，他只能不斷尋找更強大的軀體，以維持自己的存在。  
各國情資資料中，他被命名為「Proteus」，希臘神話裡的海神後代，能變化外形。實際上，他比那個海神後代還危險得多。 

「我知道該去哪裡找他。」  
Kevin臉上的笑容變得有些扭曲，他手指著自己，Charles沒有任何動搖，只是眉上的皺摺依舊緊擰，「蘇格蘭的老家，他見到我時，像看到鬼魂，所以沒花多少力氣，我就“成為”了他。」  
被Proteus寄宿的宿主，等同死亡。經由繼承細胞融合程度，Proteus甚至能得知宿主部分過往記憶。  
「他們很愛你。」  
Charles的語調平和，眼神始終直盯著對方，卻引起Proteus的憤怒情緒，表情快速變得猙獰，「別跟我說這些───」  
「但這是事實。」  
「他們只為我帶來痛苦！」對他的語氣越顯冰冷。  
Charles看著他的臉，然後撇過頭，輕嘆口氣。 

不僅止一次，Moira為了這個孩子千里迢迢，飛奔前來哭求見他，不忍心孩子痛苦，而將所有記憶重整的Kevin MacTaggert早已不是原來的他；Charles告訴他的父母，每個人的記憶中樞都是相當細膩精密構造，被人強行更改後，很可能出現無法控制的空隙，也不能肯定是否將有與現實不符的幻覺：比如Kevin對父母的恨意。  
他的確委婉地告訴了孩子的父母親，但窮途末路的Moira和Joseph早已別無選擇，他們不希望兒子的童年，都圍繞在如此痛苦的回憶中，Moira甚至表示，即便兒子忘了自己也無所謂。  
最終，他還是心軟地為了心碎的兩名父母親，修改了孩子的相關記憶。起初，Kevin的情況變好了許多，不再對他們隨易發脾氣，或是口出惡言。  
但隨著時間拉長，他們發現，腦內中樞的深層記憶和短期記憶偶而出現的錯誤記憶，使得Kevin的幻覺和情緒更加不穩，甚至出現從未有過的多重人格設定，無論Charles怎麼將他們抹去，不斷在Kevin腦中滋生的人格，總有一天將完整支配身體。

 

「我記得你的聲音。」 

用著Joseph的臉，而讓Charles有些恍惚，但他很快地便會意過來，說話的人是Kevin，不，是Proteus。  
嚮導從床上站起身來，伸展了下許久沒有改變的姿勢，不露一絲情緒，但Proteus並未移開目光，只是沉默地看著他的一舉一動。  
「我說的不是感覺上，」他又繼續說話的同時，繞到窗邊拉開簾子往外面看，接著重新拉好，瞬間的光線刺痛了他的眼睛，Charles有些無法分辨對方意圖，只能全身緊繃著神經，「在穆爾島上，你的確曾出現在那裡，就和他們站在真空艙外，不是嗎？Professor。」  
額頭兩側不停傳來的陣痛依舊，但他沒讓自己再去碰觸，暈眩感跟隨其後。Charles一手插在褲袋，目光沒有離開過對方。

他走近床邊櫃，低頭看了一眼上面放著的方形的威士忌杯，著名品牌的麥芽威士忌就站在旁邊，只不過，那不是他的愛好，而是Joseph為了搭訕Moira而去練出來的酒量，當時，他就挑了這款酒，天天照三餐喝也不膩，直到Moira再也不喜歡他喝酒。

嚮導低頭沉默沒有說話，而Proteus朝他走近身來，拿起那瓶酒，低垂的睫毛顯示出了它目光下的意氣風發。

經過這麼多年，實際看過多少寫在課本上的歷史畫面，Charles明白那其中的區別，有的是因為年輕狂妄，或是出於勝券在握，他們自以為地。  
這裡並非MacTaggert家族或其實驗室相關設備，Charles知道他們家的一切，又甚或，面對Proteus這個無法捉摸的未爆彈，英國軍方從小就監控著他周遭身邊的一切，不容漏失，身為顧問，他能得到所有這孩子的相關消息。

Joseph的臉越來越靠近他面前，對方的所有細節幾乎隨手可得，細紋多得就像他朋友的那些實驗室老鼠，尾巴下垂，但這不是他，那雙白眼清楚地提視著他明白這點。  
溫熱的呼吸就在距離三步之遙，還沒來的及退後，Proteus已經來到跟前，「你也知道這兩個人同時愛你，又如此恨你。」  
Charles像是不知道他話中含意。他搖搖頭，頭髮因為抬頭而有些鬆動，如同玻璃珠般清澈而美麗的瞳孔凝視對方，但Proteus毫無所懼。  
還來不及反應，對方已經壓了上來，感覺到自己的背脊和柔軟床鋪的接觸，但Charles如芒在背，只能噎住一口氣，張大眼睛瞪視著他，Proteus順勢將他的手壓制在側。  
「你…」  
「這真是美妙啊，不是嗎？Professor？」看著對方依舊游刃有餘的模樣，令人不禁越感焦躁。  
「不是你想的那樣…」Charles試著同他談判，但Proteus向下望著這副景象時，竟只帶著輕蔑。  
「不是？」  
Proteus不太愉悅地皺起眉頭，由此判斷，他似乎對Charles有種定論，但心靈能力者是無法輕易窺見同為心靈能力者的內心，反之亦然。  
「不管你以為看見了什麼，以為那便是事實，但你也可能錯了，Kevin…」Charles不停來回扭動，用盡全力抵抗對方的進逼，一手掙脫束縛，貼放在Proteus肩上推擠，柔軟嘴唇靠上來時，他連忙側過臉去，卻又露出一旁白皙脖頸空隙，Proteus也沒放過機會，炙熱的濕軟舌尖舔過那優美弧線，Charles沒能忍住，堅硬的指甲瞬間直刺進對方皮膚裡，痛得Proteus立刻跳了開來。  
「─────搞什麼…」Proteus的表情變得暴躁起來，按著自己左肩上的痛楚，他在看見鮮血時先是愣了一下，回過頭來的目光變得更為深邃而危險，「你這傢伙…」  
Charles拉好自己不知何時被扯開的襯衫領口，慌忙地舔濕嘴唇，「抱歉，我只是……」  
「哈哈哈哈───」  
一陣爽朗的熟悉笑聲，不知從何處傳來，「我就說吧，我們的Xavier伯爵殿下，怎麼可能那麼容易讓你得逞呢，Mr. MacTaggert…」  
Proteus撫著肩膀，眉頭緊皺地看向那個穿著合身條紋西裝的中年男子，「我說過吧，我討厭那個姓氏，Dr. Schmidt。」  
「抱歉抱歉…」  
Charles看著那雙全是笑意的皺紋後面，滿是虛偽，突然便將破碎的拼圖拼湊齊全，這一切看似雜亂的線索瞬間全都顯得清晰，「是你……」  
那人大方地攤開雙手，一臉“為何不”的神情，「Kevin可是幫了我好大的忙呢！」  
嚮導滿臉戒心地看著對方朝自己走近，卻沒有地方逃跑，直到那人的水藍色眸子從他身上挪開，Charles回過心神，儘量不去想任何事，只能緊盯住眼前，「你到底想做什麼？Sebastian　Shaw…」  
雖然這麼問，但他其實已有一絲眉目，只是想更加確認自己內心的猜想能得到反駁，可惜的是，被點名的人，臉上再度綻放出詭異笑容。  
Charles不禁握緊自己的手臂，才不致昏眩過去。

 

Erik和其他人各有不同心思地聽完有關Proteus的一切，始終不忍心去看Moira此時的神情，除了Emma的聲音之外，幾乎沒有其他討論聲響，就連說到失蹤的Joseph MacTaggert博士，也可能是被自己兒子當成宿主附身時，Moira的情緒依然沒失控，只是臉色更為泛青。  
「但我覺得，這件事還有其他人在背後指使。」儘管不甚明確，Revan也並沒有為了替凶手袒護的立場。  
「什麼意思？」  
說話的不是Erik，反而是另一頭同樣語氣直白的Logan，那雙如狼般滿是威脅的濃眉大眼，總令人甚感畏懼，但對Revan而言，大家都認識多年的孽緣，這些根本不算什麼，更何況，坐在這的這些人，對於Charles，都是些真心為他著急難當，且都是有力能手。  
她有些疲累地揮揮手，「Emma妳說得太深了，這些人從來只負責聽Charles的命令做事…」  
「……」Emma明顯也不是不明白，朝著他們偏頭一想，用了兩句話說明，「Moira的變種人兒子不知為了什麼帶走Charles，他的精神體現在就寄宿在自己父親身上。」  
「………」  
「………」  
「…好、」  
差點將好噁心說出口的Alex，手臂立刻被站在身邊，那個戴著黑框眼鏡的Hank給賞一個手肘，才總算停了下來，Alex原是皺眉不悅，後才想到Moira站在這，「呃，我是說…」  
「……這也是沒辦法的事。」  
Moira面色蒼白，深嘆口氣。自己家的事，如此被所有人剝開來討論，多少會讓人感到不悅，「Kevin離開了穆爾島後，已經失蹤了兩年，我也不知道他去了哪裡…」  
「因為他沒有實體嗎？」  
沉默許久的Erik終於開口，一問便直指中心，而被其他心疼Moira的人賞了幾記眼刀；Moira雖是一愣，但相較於其他人的小心翼翼，哨兵這種直白的態度，反令她鬆一口氣。  
無論兒子用了什麼方法離開，在那之後，她和Joseph多次爭執，早無法回到從前甜蜜，Kevin的離開，最終成為壓垮他們婚姻的最後一根稻草。  
「這都是我們的錯，是我和Joseph的錯。」 

會這麼說並不是Moira後悔任何一件事。包括和Joseph結婚，生下唯一的兒子後，至少在Kevin的能力甦醒前，他們一家三口的確一起度過一段難以複製的美好時光。  
只是，隨著兒子能力的越顯失控，強大精神力幾乎殺死自己，Moira這才開始慌張起來，第一次感受到那種束手無策的脫力感，甚至最後跑去拜託那個著名的吸血鬼嚮導，期望運用他那無人可敵的精神力，能夠壓制住失控的精神體。  
「更動他人的記憶是件危險的事，不光對我而言。」施力的危險，對Kevin本身亦是，Charles甚至無法確認記憶區間，究竟會產生如何的變異情況。

這猶如破壞自然天性般的行為，是很可能受到天譴的。

Moira從未後悔自己做的任何決定，卻沒想到，因為心軟，答應她請求的Charles有一天竟也得為此付出代價，這是她絕不願意見到的發展，卻不知該如何是好。Kevin自從離開穆爾島，就幾乎無法得知他的行蹤，但Moira知道有一天，兒子終將尋找他們，為了報復，報復父母給與他的那些痛苦。  
Emma伸手拉住友人的手臂，手掌溫暖的熱度從衣物透了進來，她輕捏了捏Moira，倆人對上目光，互相了然地微弱一笑。  
「所以妳丈、前夫的行蹤也……」  
「Joseph之後回到蘇格蘭去了…等等、」Moira似乎想到什麼，「他並沒有變種能力…」  
「什麼？」不僅Raven，其他人一時間也沒能跟上CIA嚮導的腦袋，只能呆愣地將視線黏在對方身上。  
Moira低頭沉思，手指放在下巴來回摩娑，「Kevin的能力很強沒錯，但基本上如果他是附在Joseph身上，他…並沒有任何變種能力，如果硬將不夠強壯的身體帶入移動空間中，那是……」  
Emma反應過來，「如果從Joseph的行蹤開始追查…」  
其他人這下全都活了過來，紛紛開始討論動作起來，Hank立刻坐到電腦前，手指快速地動了起來，不停在桌面上飛舞，一個個視窗不斷從畫面上跳出來，最終停在某個畫面，嘴角浮現一個幾不可見的笑容。

 

Hank扶了扶鼻樑上的黑框眼鏡，難掩羞澀，Logan站在身後，卻始終等不到答案，忍不住賞他一掌，Hank差點被打岔了氣，Raven見了立刻回揍了對方一拳，「你少惹他！」  
「我沒事，」Hank伸手阻止眼看又要發火的妻子後，這才轉身繼續給其他人展示，「這是MacTaggert博士的護照紀錄，十天前離開蘇格蘭到倫敦，三天前…已經入境紐約……」  
眾人聽聞又倒抽口氣，但Hank似乎又在螢幕上發現了什麼，「等等…」  
瘦長寬大的手指不斷快速地黑色鍵盤上跳動，接著滑鼠點動畫面，其他人面對著他，沒能理解，只見Hank突然臉色一沉，Raven迎面滿是疑問，但對方只是低頭緊抿著嘴唇，便將螢幕轉到所有人面前。

 

這和剛才的畫面並沒有太大差別，只不過Joseph身旁多了幾個身著黑衣的壯碩男人，其中一個距離他們稍遠，而且打扮張揚，臉上帶著雷朋眼鏡，即使壓低帽沿，但那身和旁人顯得突兀的裝扮還是和其他人顯得格格不入。  
就連Emma也不禁倒抽口氣，那個人他們還能怎麼認錯，不管是怎麼樣糟糕的資料，他們都能夠因為其中的細微變化判斷分析，更何況，德國情報單位全員都不知為了逮捕他而花費多少心力。  
「Shaw…」  
Erik雙手緊握成拳，手指緊攢在一起，指甲幾乎掐進皮肉，他的目光筆直，看著電腦螢幕上的模糊畫面，才終於吐了一口氣，但更為冷冽的眼神隨後和Emma對上。  
好歹也和Erik同事這麼多年，Emma不需要心靈能力也能猜到他的行動，只對他點了點頭，「我會和相關組織進行必要聯繫，別急，Shaw的目的八九成就是為了引你出戰，Charles暫時…不會有事的。」  
大概。  
Emma的聲音在偌大的書房中，竟顯得如此清晰。威徹斯特整棟房子都因為失去主人，而深深沉入厚重的靜默，直壓得所有人都不敢大聲喘氣。

 

Erik對命運是怨嘆多於滿足的。失而復得，得而復失。他所有的愛都花費在他所在乎的那幾個人身上，神卻總是一一地將那些人從他生命中奪走。  
他自律甚嚴，原則分明幾乎到達冷酷無情，Erik唯獨只將那僅剩的任性用在Charles身上。失去一次、兩次，他無法相信自己還能支撐住失去絕對適配的瞬間。他太怕了，怕是只要一步走錯，便會永遠失去這個他最後用盡心力，愛護的這個人。  
但Charles不止一次告訴他，自己不需要哨兵的保護，他百年來沒有固定哨兵，也還能安然處之至今。Charles還沒和他建立完整的精神鏈接，Erik也不急，就連兩國軍方也從不涉及他們的精神報告，這不可不說是嚮導的影響力，他都知道。  
Charles本身就是一團迷霧，獨自承載了幾百年的記憶，喜怒哀樂，又有誰想費力得知另一個人的所有？這裡，那裡，他們自成一道方圓，Charles如同孤魂，無法前進後退，站在區間裡朝他溫柔微笑，而Erik卻只感覺到陣陣吹來的冰冷寒風。

 

───你在哪裡？  
Charles… 

他多想將那個人好好抱在懷裡。


	11. Chapter 11

Charles精神有些恍惚，雖然閉著眼，但耳朵依舊時時注意四周動靜，畢竟眼前還站著一個全身紅皮膚，還有著奇怪尾巴的高大男人，抱著雙臂，一雙淺藍色目光始終盯著他的一舉一動。

其實也不是從不曾陷入危境，被人全天候盯著也非頭一次發生，幾百年來苟延殘喘下的生死險路也不是走得少，加上其身分尊貴，總有歹心會往他們身上打壞主意，Charles對此並不在意，更何況，有這個人在，坐在另邊的不遠的Proteus才不至於像剛剛那樣，做出什麼踰矩的行為。

如此想來，Sebastian Shaw那骨子裡留存的納粹意識又浮現出來，比如對同性戀的厭惡，所以他不會再讓自己單獨和隨時都會失控的Proteus獨處。

 

疼痛。

但非來自於自己身上任何地方，他明白，那來自何處。

 

─────心。

他以為自己早沒了的東西，此時卻依在身體左心房上隱隱作痛。Charles可以確定的是，他的頭痛倒是好了不少，畢竟，這裡總算用的不是原型隔離器，他估計Shaw大略是故意用，納粹德國開發的初型隔離器來對付他的心靈能力，因為太過敏銳，所以反而更感到不舒適。

…但，心痛？他以為自己再不會痛了。

身在高位，又獨活於世的貴族公爵，數不盡的榮華富貴，強大能力而被國際軍方倚重，還能有什麼比這看來還要更加順遂欽羨，但誰又關心過他的內心深處？誰又想知道這麼多年來，究竟他是倚靠什麼為信念而活下來？

 

『我想在意，Charles。』 

 

當時Erik看著他的眼神不帶任何同情，對他而言，只是他因為Charles Xavier，而不是因為Xavier公爵、Professor X、或是他是他的絕對適配，所引起的哨兵佔有慾，他們都過了那些衝動的年歲了。

他愛他，所以想毫無保留地接受一切。

無論好的、壞的。

 

曾有幾個人進入他的心，父親、母親、Gaby、David，但他們都過去了，也都在他心上留下傷痕，無法恢復，Charles就那樣如同孤魂野鬼地過了兩百多年，直到Raven如同夕陽，輕微撥開他的視線，Charles才終於走出圍困他百年的心靈牢籠，他給自己的懲罰。

雖然Raven也想走進他的心，但早已丟失的東西，又哪是想找就找得到的。不只一次，Raven惡狠狠地吼著他，為何他總是對待自己如此凶狠？

他可以對任何人都微笑以對，即便是敵人，Charles天生善良的悲天憫人在Raven眼中看來，不過是偽善；說來可笑，他這還是又花了百年，才逐漸開始建築起對人類的防禦，最大的原因，莫過於第二次世界大戰的過於慘烈。

他對敵人狠，但對自己更狠。Raven對他不顧死活地，在世界各地運用各種方法，想極力避免戰爭爆發的行為，感到可笑。

「人心是無法衡量的，哥哥。」就算他安排得再怎麼完備，再怎麼妥當，只要當時的軸心三國無一放棄，那麼，蔓延全世界的硝煙依舊燃起，而戰爭，也無法抵抗地，只會一村一市一國地不斷被狼煙吞滅。

最後，他頹然地回到西徹斯特莊園，窩在黑暗中，Charles才終於正視這些問題，他誰也無法留，誰也無法救。

 

Raven有段時間不知去向，再見到她時，身邊已經站了Hank，臉上幸福溫暖的模樣，那頭金髮在風中緩緩飄動，幾乎讓他無法回想起那孩子哭著依偎在身邊的日子，心中突然有些什麼被觸發。

Raven說，那時的她才“二十一歲”，和Hank是哨兵嚮導學校的同學，Charles的左手始終插在口袋裡，捏著裡頭的銅板，其時腦子裡不斷搜看Hank的記憶，畢竟他答應過妹妹，絕不在她不同意時，進入她的腦袋，但這個規範不包括那個看起來聰明，卻更單純的藍毛野獸，所幸倒也沒什麼可讓他感到不悅的記憶。

Charles皺起眉頭看向那頭高大身軀的野獸時，他的妹妹臉上的笑容毫無掩藏，反而跑過來給他一個大大擁抱。

 

還記得Raven離開家的那天，他們又為了芝麻小事而吵，最後蔓延成為不同方向。

他坐在紅絲絨縫至而成的座椅，滿臉無奈，但對方的怒氣反而比自己還大，Raven憤恨踩著步伐上樓後，就再也沒下樓，她就這樣離開他一百多年，直到二次大戰結束後，才會陸續出現在他面前。

帶著不同世界的氣味，Raven像個冒險者，熱情而狂放，默默拯救著那些變種人不被人類所害，而他始終留在同樣的地方，遠遠看著，冷淡自持。

「…這就是妳找到的心？」

看著那個始終規矩坐在桌邊，不敢靠近他們周圍的呆愣男子，長得清秀，卻有些畏頭縮腦，看起來有些拘謹的模樣，Charles沒想到，兜兜轉轉這麼多年，Raven選擇的，最後居然還是和自己完全不同性格的人。

Raven看著他的目光水潤，無盡溫柔，那眼神裡，有著多年前同樣的敬畏驕傲，但少了浮動的波光；因為他們的沉默，整座西徹斯特都跟著陳靜下來，沒有一絲聲響，就連Hank都突然坐立不安，直到Raven回了他一個安慰的眼神。

Raven伸出那雙帶著溫暖的手，不同於Charles長年偏冷的體溫，她只是看著他淺淺微笑，「Charles…你只是太早擁有，不幸失去了。」

 

但是Raven，心若死了，究竟要怎麼再找一個？

 

 

 

 

漫天灰暗，望不見前方的荒野中，耳邊有誰呼喊，又或是幻影，Charles始終聽不清，冰冷寒風颳過臉頰，只好又拉了拉皮裘帽沿。他獨自在黑夜中快速奔行，馬蹄快步踩過另座山丘，眼前風景忽然一變，風聲漸息。

奇怪的是，厚重的盔甲上，仍留有冷冽寒意，他這才發現，高聳壯麗的歐洲之巔，覆蓋厚雪的少女峰就近在眼前。

拉緊手中韁繩，他輕聲安撫著身下因為不安，而不斷原地踩踏的駿馬，突然畫面瞬變，有誰往他身上撲襲而來，父親的臉就在眼前，恐懼和憤怒讓人無所適從，到處都是殺戮聲，黑箭如同暴雨般不斷襲擊而來，火燄和鮮血的氣味交織在空中，天空為此被整個染成紅色。

 

Charles滿身冷汗地從滿天鮮紅色的夢中醒來時，還不斷喘氣，現實和虛幻間的區別，像另頭暗夜中的野獸，緩慢饞蝕著他的心慮。

 

 

父親Brian Xavier高大的身影，在年紀尚小的Charles眼中，一直以來都是他崇敬的對象。自有記憶以來，Xavier家並非因為身為三大貴族名門而顯赫，對他而言，Brian的才華洋溢，才是讓這個百年家族更顯輝煌的要因。

對待他人總是如風和煦，氣質爾雅溫文，才華橫溢，在眾多年輕一代的貴族中，甚有威望，遇事果斷精闢，甚至帶軍出征北方，鎮壓蘇格蘭叛亂時，也因其卓越的戰策而受到推崇，位列重臣。

Charles從小就喜歡在他腳邊跟前跟後，性格儒雅的Brian也不驅趕他，就連和其他大臣商討大事時，也總能看見Charles坐在他膝上，乖巧地不吵不鬧，就像個小公子。

「父親！」

「又調皮搗蛋了？」Brian頭也不抬，但嘴角上揚的笑容洩漏了他的心情，Charles訕笑著貼近檀木桌邊，也不怕父親責罵，拿了案桌上的捲軸；陽光灑在那頭褐髮上，柔長睫毛微微顫動，父親的大手朝他頭上揉了又揉。

多年以後，甚至幾百年至今，Charles還是能將那天的細節如一細數，絲毫不忘。

如此溫柔和煦的父親，對母親而言，卻猶如惡魔般厭惡對待。

 

身為家中獨子，Charles儘管明白自己在家族裡的地位無以取代，但母親Sharon對他的冷淡，卻總是令人感到心寒。Charles對此總覺得莫名難受，但父母倆人對待彼此相敬如賓的程度，實在令他感到困惑。

但除此之外，倆人並無太大交集，這讓Charles實在覺得無法理解，直至多年後，他的能力不知覺爆發時，才終於明白一切。

 

母親自小對他而言，就像家中的一縷幽魂，那雙毫無情緒起伏的眼睛，對待周圍一切，全是那麼疏冷，幾乎讓Charles的整個童年，都在北方寒風中，落下的厚雪似地，風勢不大，緩慢而刺骨。

他曾陪著父親去到最北領地，去巡查農稼及鞏固城防，面對厚重城牆，即使他們多年前已將蘇格蘭納入國家版圖，那裡的高地蠻人，時不時還是會從更北的極地朝南而下獵奪食物，公爵家底下的私人軍隊便得守在第一線。

眺望城外一片如同荒草般廣闊的平地，他不討厭雪，沒了暴風或陰霾遮擋，從雲隙露出來的光線，晴陽映照白雪，璀璨如碎金，那年入冬後的第一場雪，Charles就在夾雜著寒風冷雨中，再度迎來簌簌落雪。

那冷，卻遠不及心寒。

 

偌大的西徹斯特莊園中，Brian和Charles住在東翼，Sharon則和僕人住在西側，但她的房間還要再靠近北邊一些，高大稜窗常年緊閉著，就算是兒子，一年也沒見過她幾次。

Sharon肌膚如玉，蒼如白紙，性格十分高傲冷淡，對待任何人的態度，從來都是同樣的嚴肅而尖銳，即使是Brian，她也不會為了迎合而向丈夫彎腰，身上的豪華珠寶配飾倒是從不見少，仿若那才是她生命依歸。

究竟這樣的父母為何會結合，甚至生下他，就連一向聰穎的Charles，也說不准。

 

且不說Brian在眾多貴族紳士中，自小就是中心焦點，無論公主甚或各家小姐在各大聚會時，無不黏著，期望能有機會和他說上幾句話，但Brian從不特別喜好這樣場合，總是聚會開始沒多久，就和友人們拔腿溜走。

後來，眾人才陸續打聽到，貴族之後早已有了喜歡的人，卻不想是個落魄貴族家的私生女，面容清純柔美，像朵路邊的雛菊花般，堅毅脆弱。

「不行！」

Brian父親氣得拿著手上的拐杖毫不節制地打在兒子身上，「你知道你在做什麼嗎？Xavier家的臉，都讓你丟光了！」Brian不反抗，也不反駁，從頭到尾就被不斷落下的木棍抽打，他也沒有閃躲，背脊依舊直挺。

天之驕子，萬千榮耀的貴家公子，喜歡上一個名不經傳的落魄貴族家的子女，那跟平民有什麼兩樣？

但從來都對父母之命逆來順受的Brian，這次卻異常的堅決不退讓，這件事在倫敦鬧得沸沸揚揚……

 

Charles聽到這裡，不免歪著頭感到苦惱，當年那麼堅持選擇過氣貴族斯生女的父親，最終又是為何會娶了Sharon這樣冰冷的女人當作妻子呢？

這個答案沒有人告訴他，就連親近的僕人們也全都說不明白，那些記憶像被誰抹洗了記憶，怎麼都無法拼湊起一個明確的順序，就連總是對他慈顏善目的祖父，一問起這事，便滿臉複雜嚴肅，一下子沒了聲息，默默地拍拍孫子的頭不說話。

 

那年秋天，他又和父親北上去到邊城巡狩關防，直過兩三個月才又回到倫敦避冬。因為北邊發生些許動亂，就連始終待在城裡，被幾個侍衛好聲好氣地留在書房裡，根本無法動彈，但這對年紀還小的孩子而言，根本是酷刑。

坐在桃木椅上的小公子時不時扭捏，轉換動作，平常人見人愛，彬彬有禮的Xavier家小少爺也不免委屈，「我不上城牆，就只在庭院裡看看也不行嗎？」

這種可憐伶仃的模樣沒幾個人能抵禦住，只可惜，這次他遇到的對手偏偏不這麼好唬弄，Janos那頭深褐色波浪長髮，在燭火中更顯得深邃，「殿下，請您不要為難小的了…，這幾天戰事緊急，您還是不要出去比較保險……」

其他侍童也跟著附和，「高地人南下也真是奇怪了，怎麼今年特別愛對我們挑事？」

「聽說今年秋收不佳，眼見無法過冬，而愛丁堡的補給時常動不動地說斷就斷，眼看要餓肚子，哪能不……」噎著最後一句話的年輕侍從，接收到那個西班牙人的凌厲目光後，立刻縮了回去。

Janos放軟目光，回頭輕輕地繼續為Charles的蓄水鋼筆填上墨水，「高地人只是想要食物。」

「我知道，」他的小公子乖巧地點點頭，「父親說過，他們只是不喜歡自己為了生存，還得向人低聲下氣。」

所以他們搶、他們奪，毫不懼怕損毀的生命，更看重自尊。

Janos沉默看著他在紙上停頓，直到那筆尖漏出一點多餘墨汁，沾上牛皮紙上一角。

 

但這場可大可小的戰爭，卻越演越烈，Brian Xavier早在一個多月前，便已經朝四周的貴族求援，但陸續只得到不大不小的回應，這對糧草軍備都十分缺乏的邊防軍更顯危急。

Brian面色凝重地站在書房窗邊裡，只有燃燒著猛力柴火光輝的壁爐，不斷霹啪作響。

Charles輕聲地推門走進來，朝他喊了一聲：「父親，您找我？」

從深思中回神的Xavier公爵，目光沒有些微慌亂，Brian將抽菸的手，拿了下來，回頭緩緩盯著他，久得幾乎令Charles不禁開始發毛。

 

Charles從來就不是個笨蛋，或許Brian反倒希望他是。

但Brian轉過頭，不去看他，只幫忙收拾桌面上的東西，「你明天就回西徹斯特吧，Janos會護送你回去。」

「我要和父親一起…」

「你要聽話，我過幾天也會返回的。」總是厚實溫暖的大手，依舊回頭朝自己露出一絲苦澀微笑，Charles覺得，那是自己逼迫對方這麼做的，「別擔心，Charles。」

Brian溫實的聲音包裹四周，但他不敢閉眼，眼睛仍然盯著父親，直到他被隨後突然跑進來，請公爵儘速前往某處處理突發事件；Charles安靜地看著父親那始終偉岸高大的背影，突然顯得痀僂疲累不堪。

 

 

下雪夜裡最適合殺人，一點也不假。

沉靜、晦暗。整夜過後的雪，任何事物都被覆蓋其下，不留半絲血腥，任其腐爛、蔓延。

 

Charles不是第一次見到這種場面，但就連Janos眼見就快抵擋不住的情況，也不多見，他揮劍如雨的速度逐漸緩慢下來，氣息不穩，那對Charles而言，等同危機。

即使如此，Janos的目光始終停留在他四周。

對於他父親的這個侍衛，Charles在他臉上從未看過任何表情，對待任何事物就如同母親Sharon那樣清高自持，不願退縮也不會特意迎合誰，固執而專一倒是兩種極端的優缺。

 

Janos從來就不會抵抗Brian對他下達的旨意，即便那可能一去不返，他也從未眨眼；父親曾對他說過，Janos是某年和西班牙對戰時的被俘的士兵，當年還只是個少年，他見Janos年紀還小，於心不忍，便把他收在身邊。

沒想到Janos的武術造詣極高，不久便成為帝國裡數一數二的高手，即使如此，Janos也沒有離開Xavier家，往更高職位而去，Xavier家也沒虧待他，破格提拔他為內臣，依照他的意願隨侍在公爵身側。

Charles可說是他一路看大的，雖然如此，戰俘之身和貴族之子仍不是一個平等的地位，即使Charles再怎麼親民，Brian對他再怎麼視如己出，他也知道，自己絕不可能能夠期待，其他人會將他們視為平等。

即使為了這點情誼，而不去回首屍山遍野的那些恩仇，Janos還是願意為這父子倆而走上戰場，為他們殺了任何阻礙在面前的絆石，甚至付出生命也在所不惜。

Brian沒向兒子說明的事，他跟在身邊其實也知道十之八九，對上公爵向來冷靜平穩的情緒，竟然會有如此慌張難掩的神情，Janos雖然知道是為了城外那些從蘇格蘭高地來的凱爾特族人之亂，但他不知道的是，為何明明英格蘭軍隊的軍備優良，卻始終遲遲不出城、不對陣、僅在城門上對他們做出一些若有似無的反抗。

「也只是因為生活困苦而起亂，不該對他們多作懲罰。」他記得，說著這戶的Brian，在那晦暗薄影的燭光中，獨飲酒水。

雖然Brian這麼說並沒有錯，但Janos明白，那在血肉之下，這個人的黑暗陰詭，就連其他人都不知道的部分，也不曾對他隱藏。

尖銳疼痛砍進身體某處時，Janos還沒反應過來，身材矮小的Charles已經撲到他胸前，因為失血，他一時沒能站穩，卻在看見眼角還有一人朝Charles揮刀而來，他突然不知哪來的力氣，推開在自己懷中哭喊的孩子，再度正面被傷，他聽見Charles撕心裂肺的呼喊聲，昏了過去。

 

 

Sharon Xavier一向不喜歡別人打擾她的睡眠，儘管她也不喜歡睡眠本身。她的四肢細長，纖長手指和酒杯裡的深色液體形成強烈對比。

她的面容蒼白，但皮膚依舊如同少女般緊緻，一頭波浪金髮如同絲綢般，嘴唇上的艷紅和身上的合身洋裝如出一轍，像個精緻的洋娃娃。

西徹斯特大宅在暗夜中毫無人煙氣息，陰暗的廊道，窗外的風聲猶如碎語。Sharon生活在這座偌大宅邸裡，鮮少在有所目光的狀態下走出房門，她的生活簡單，而且總是日夜顛倒，但Brian Xavier從不介意她這種毫無貴族夫人的姿態，總是容忍她各式各樣的任性。

說到底，他是因為愛她，儘管Sharon是如此憎恨他，Brian對她的態度卻從未改變。

 

今年的初雪，終於下了。

Brian Xavier帶著兒子出行邊塞前告訴她，會在這之前回來，沒想到還是食言了。Brian鮮少對她說謊，即使那是他最大的能耐，就是對別人說謊，但當那個人伏在膝前，握著她長年冰冷的手，輕聲對她說話時，Sharon便覺得，他們又回到當年他們秋季在劍橋沿岸，搭手躺在草地上，迎面吹來暖風，恣意談論星辰與文學，那是多麼幸福的時候啊。

但無論如何懷念，最終，他們還是以這種姿態度過這些年。Sharon習慣性地撫摸著，左手無名指上的藍寶石戒指，那是Brian為了和Xavier家的星夜藍鑽配上一對，特意尋來一顆名叫藍心的鑽石，從戴上去的那天起，她只拔下過一次。據說，紫外線的照射後會出現白色或琥珀色的螢光，但她從未有機會去證實這件事。

 

突然，有幾陣聲響劃破這個寧靜的夜，但西徹斯特這偌大宅邸裡的人像從未聽聞，依舊毫無動靜。Sharon聞到濃厚的血腥味，身上血液敏感地沸騰起來，她輕嘆口氣，緩緩推開房門。

這個家裡的一切，她比任何人都還要清楚，每一處紋路、凹陷，大理石在微光中暗暗發光，Sharon往提燈裡放進蠟燭，輕手提起，絲毫不差地朝著聲源而去，轉幾個彎，下了幾層階梯後，又走向另一個更長的沿廊，走道尾端延展出的雙向梯，她一步一步向下，直到中間轉角，她終於看見那個被人砍傷，奄奄一息捲曲成一團發抖的另頭小野獸。

Sharon嘆了口氣，表情難耐地由上往下，悲憐地看著對方那雙如寶石般的藍眼，此時已經沾染上血腥，她掐著燈把的手不停發顫。

「你什麼都不像我，怎麼只有這點像我。」

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

雖然寫這篇前，我覺得我把這輩子Charles的悲傷都投注在Song of Destiny了，沒想到Heart Of Icarus裡又提升一個層次.....  
刀還沒完......滾牆角)))##


	12. Chapter 12

寫完這段，心腸堅硬的作者自己動容，感覺不會再愛了 (落葉飄)  
蹲個牆角。

來了來了，論Charles怎麼轉變吸血鬼萌嚮導的養成

 

* * *

 

Sharon是個半吸血鬼，而Charles本來就是個吸血鬼，繼承了母親的血，天生的。  
人類Brian和半吸血鬼Sharon的血，血族的細胞天生就比人類的強悍許多，儘管只有少量，仍然可以在短時間內打敗所有次劣、不甚強壯的細胞，進而成為主宰。

 

Charles的變種能力同時覺醒，是讓他的轉化更加危險的要因。  
他的母親一直在這個過程中照看著自己，或者應該說，持續不斷地提供她的血，連帶著一些隱密、不為人知的祕密。  
血族的血在體內奔流像在燃燒，為他的身體維持能量，Sharon同時用她的血，擦過身上那些怵目驚心的銳利傷口，沒想到竟瞬間便恢復完整。  
他覺得害怕不安，Sharon只是朝兒子發出一個微弱的笑容，真心的，不太自然，「別擔心，Charles。」

別擔心，Charles。  
恍惚間，他想起父親對他說的最後一句話也是這句，但父親他…死了。

血族的血逐漸喪失活力，轉黑，但仍維持著機能，他的血脈在皮膚下顯現，黑色血脈蔓延至全身，就連汗液都變成黑色；Charles分不清是他自己抓的，還是埋藏在身體裡的惡魔掙扎著，可確定的是，他痛得幾乎像被拖到地獄裡。  
這種痛苦的變化即使處於催眠狀態中，Charles仍能感到不適，更別提是腦袋裡的那些聲音，不管喝下多少水，很短的時間內就會被變成汗水，直到黑汗逐漸被稀釋成乾淨透明。  
因為被下了催眠，精神狀態也被壓制住，他被包在羊毛被裡，分不清這樣過了多少天，Sharon終於將他從裡面撈了出來，並幫忙清洗身體，Charles的喉嚨乾涸，說不出半句話，但他的皮膚就像在水裡泡了幾天的屍體一樣慘白，但只要獲得活力，會白皙水嫩，人見人愛，並且永生不老。  
和Sharon一樣。

不同的是，他是天生的吸血鬼，不老不死，復原力強之外，他還是個變種人，這卻是繼承了Brian Xavier。  
沒錯，同時復甦的還有他的心靈能力，幾乎再次殺死Charles。

 

「不用急，反正有的是時間。」  
Sharon有一定能力能夠阻擋他的變種能力，看著他的目光雖然難得溫柔，但Charles還是捕抓到其中的不自在，腦子裡如同刀般尖銳的聲響，實在無法讓人忽視。他回到自己的宅邸房間裡，什麼都沒變，也什麼都變了，厚重的絲絨窗簾被妥貼的拉上。  
他看著女人就著指尖將皮膚劃開，血液再度冒了出來，Charles的眼睛直直盯著玻璃杯，卻始終沒有動作，他隱忍著伸出牙尖的衝動，用盡全力。  
「是他…」  
Charles覺得自己的聲音裡充滿絕望，但他的母親一如既往地冷靜，並替他準備好清淡食物。  
「吃吧。」  
他根本一點都吃不下，味覺神經在此時異常活躍清醒，反而讓Charles有反胃的感覺，全身難以遏制地顫抖。  
Sharon也感覺到了，卻不慌忙，Charles認真地看她，似要從她臉上找出蛛絲馬跡。仗著年少，才能恣意妄為，也叫愚蠢。  
他的母親側過臉去，露出一截蒼白的脖頸，聲音像在感嘆，沒有悲傷，「我曾在Xavier大門前跪了三天。」

 

Brian Xavier要和落魄貴族家的私生女結婚，而被他的父親打成重傷的消息傳出，Sharon急得立刻跑到Xavier大門前，卻被侍衛擋了下來，她不停地大喊、任由大雨在身上下著，但都沒有任何人來向她說明。  
從昏迷中醒來時，Brian從近侍口中得知Sharon的舉動，既心疼又充滿暖意，竟又得知Sharon發高燒跪倒門前，被人抬了回家，Brian氣得吐血，急忙要去見，卻又被人給攔下來，他發了瘋地大吼大叫，都沒有人理。  
他開始絕食，連藥也不吃，把人瘦了一大圈，他的母親暗夜中趕忙為他開門，奇怪的是，她面容焦急，要兒子趕緊去見Sharon，聽聞她發起高燒後，居然又併發了肺炎，命在旦夕，Brian話沒聽完，立刻奔了出去。  
當他趕到Sharon面前，人只剩下半口氣，半夢半醒間，她覺得自己像浮沉在水中，黑暗壟罩著所有視覺，幾乎無法喘氣，直到她再次醒來，所有一切都改變了。  
她變成了一個半人半魔的怪物。

Brian並非動用變種能力，為她搜尋了吸血鬼前來相助，畢竟他的心靈能力沒有強大到能夠指使討厭人類的血族。他在她身上施行了傳說中的吸血鬼儀式，不需經由吸血，而是往她體內灌進大量鮮血，並放進密閉的箱子裡，也能達到目的；那是Brian在北方邊界偶遇吸血鬼時，窺探其記憶時得知的。  
「他其實也不知道能不能成功。」  
「我幾乎崩潰…」  
「當時發現腹中的有了你……」  
腹中胎動終於安穩下Sharon幾乎崩潰的精神狀態，但她開始變得沉默，幾不與人接觸，Xavier家聽聞Sharon的情況，終究退讓，答應讓他們結婚，又或許在Brian的心靈能力干擾下，任何人都對這段時間裡的事顯得記憶模糊。  
那麼明媚恣揚的貴族公子，居然為了她做到這種地步，Brian很少對人動用他的能力，卻將這輩子的任性妄為都用在Sharon身上。  
「唯有這件事，我絕對不後悔。」Brian為了將她留在身邊，用盡任何方法，他自私，但也可憐。  
Sharon從那之後幾乎不踏出房門，就連兒子的臉也很少見，她害怕，害怕繼承了他們血脈的孩子，也得踏上和她餘生相同，得在和血腥及懼怕中度過，直到聽說Charles能像普通孩子那般，迎接日光的溫暖照耀時，她才總算放心。  
只有固定的新月之日會出現在晚餐上，而她從不出門追逐獵物，即使再怎麼飢渴，Sharon寧願拿刀刺死自己，也不會傷人，所以那些血液供給，都是Brian為她搜羅而來，又或是親自提供。

作為長親，Sharon算是仔細溫柔的，儘管對待他的態度仍舊寡言冷淡，但已經讓此時孤獨的Charles感到溫暖，並且依靠她的短暫催眠，瞬間爆發的心靈能力對他造成的影響，也總算逐漸緩和下來。  
每個細節對雛子而言，都是相當危險的。剛覺醒的吸血鬼只能吃些清淡的人類食物來恢復消化，但吃下的東西並不能為他帶來飽足感，因為血族的血無法消化那些，就算吞進去，也會嘔吐出來，只能依靠液態食物，血液。  
但仍無法吸食太快，對他而言，脆弱的身軀還無法容易消化任何東西的腸胃裡，那些只會變成血塊。Charles安靜地細細咀嚼食物，學習著那些注意事項、生活規則。  
Charles是天生的吸血鬼，他原本就流著吸血鬼的基因，所以只是覺醒，並非轉換細胞，帶給他這麼大的痛苦，更多部分是因為思慮上的崩毀，他的世界像什麼都沒變，卻也什麼都變了。Charles無須懼怕陽光，但Sharon就連白天待在陰暗室內，也會感到不適。

換作以前，Charles覺得自己的風趣善慮是來自己父親的薰陶，現在看來，那麼冷靜縝密，倒是有了乃母之風。Sharon的教導方式總是淺淡，卻在重要不可忽視的部分下，要求Charles靜心思慮，深刻記進腦袋裡，方略土法，卻十分管用，直至今日，他都未曾或忘。  
如果當時的他能認真想了下，又或能發現，那些潛藏於表面看不見，實際卻存在的東西，比如Sharon的愛情。

 

Brian在邊界與高地人之戰的捷報與死訊在幾天後傳來，因為身份特殊，皇家侍衛幾乎是同時送來弔慰相關，當時的國王為顯尊重，還為他們派了宮內廳的人負責此事。  
據聞，Xavier公爵是被敵人的毒箭射中左肩，毒性猛烈不明，隨侍軍醫沒有時間拚定，無法立即解救，Brian就那樣獨死異鄉；而他的兒子卻是被人一路謀殺，滿身是傷地變成一頭怪物回家。

Xavier家的人望無論何時，一向玉潔崇高，汙髒的手也蠢蠢欲動著想沾染僅剩孤兒寡母的豪門之家，意圖藉著Brian的死掀起什麼波瀾。從未出現在上流貴族圈的Sharon，美艷異常，肌膚如玉，卻緩緩倚著高雅黑服姿態，出現在年邁的國王及年輕的王儲面前，破天荒地單獨談話了許久，直到侍衛們再度看著那名貴夫人，趁著天色仍暗，不急不徐地搭著馬車離開。  
他們看著她踩進月色的背影，輕盈而鮮活，如玉般的白潔皮膚，同大理石像般完美地朝他們嫣然而笑，又或只是他們自以為。

Charles孤獨地站在父親寬廣的書房，一切如昔，看似毫無改變，時間便在那裡停止下來，他怔怔地想，到底哪個環節錯了？  
父親的選擇，母親的選擇，造就了現在的一個他。

哪裡錯了？

父親的遺體是在一個月後的凌晨，由黑頭馬車緩緩送進Xavier家，那天倫敦天氣卻是異常得好，久未出現的烈陽微微安撫飄零的心，但那是相對正常人而言，對血族來說，卻是種苦楚，Sharon全身被黑色包裹著，就連黑紗帽都緊緊遮掩她整張更顯蒼白的臉。  
她的背脊挺直，如風中一桿孤立的花朵，看似脆弱，卻如此堅毅。  
那景象莊嚴肅穆，但全部家僕都在Sharon催眠下，顯得神情呆滯，全都像木頭線偶般，擺著被安排好的表情。  
Charles的身體依然虛弱，撐著華服底下，更顯單薄的消瘦身軀，站在風中，幾乎就能被揉碎。但他是這個家的孩子，之後還得面對其他皇親貴戚龐大的弔唁人龍，這是他們僅剩無幾的家人團聚時間，毫無隱瞞地。

事情的發生是那麼突然，以至於沉浸在悲傷的Charles也沒能立即反應過來。  
躺在黑檀棺木裡的男人，同樣蒼白死灰，眼皮緊閉，一身華貴的貴族服飾，雙手被人妥貼地交疊在一起，Xavier家的星夜藍鑽，現在已經穩妥待在Charles的大拇指上。  
Sharon遠遠地盯著棺木停著的大廳中央，儘管光線不刺眼，卻仍可能灼傷她的皮膚。Charles正要命人將窗簾全都拉上，Sharon便像失心瘋，不顧一切地奔到Brian身邊，任由陽光照射在身上。  
她隱忍著灼傷的痛苦，眼色平靜地終於能貼近自己的丈夫，儘管他再也無法睜開眼，Sharon依然溫柔牽起Brian僵硬，如同石塊的手指，把自己的一指一指重重放進去時，她才終於忍不住因為疼痛發出短暫呻吟。  
Charles腳像被黏在原地，動彈不得，他只能看著Sharon全身在陽光下不斷冒煙，接著開始碎裂，但他更加害怕，害怕只要一伸手，Sharon就會被風吹散，絲毫不留，於是他只能緊咬下唇，拳頭捏得指節發白，眼眶不禁泛紅。  
Sharon將最後一個眼神給了她唯一的兒子，她笑得那麼滿足，毫無痛苦，又留下那麼點不捨。  
因為她的消失，對眾人的催眠也隨即解除，男男女女有些恍神地不知身在何處，只看見大廳裡小男孩對著父親的棺木不動，就連落淚也安安靜靜地，只有那不斷發顫單薄的身軀，讓人看了十分不忍；有些奇怪的是，棺木旁還散落著一套黑色的女性長禮服。

 

 

Charles痛恨命運，卻又不時地被命運擺弄。  
國王親下命令，Xavier家主由Charles Xavier繼任，由王儲威爾斯親王擔任輔佐，直至Charles成年後，才正式自理旗下龐大資產。親王待他如兄弟般親和，可惜的是，這樣的日子過沒幾年，體弱的親王驟逝，王儲之位由國王次子約克公爵繼任。  
後來的時間意外漫長，他革了幾場命，看著唯一一個英國君主走上斷頭台，國勢就此走入衰弱，於是他熱忱的心停頓下來，只餘疲累。那些貴族或平民皆熱衷或懼怕的獵巫行動怎麼也燒不到他身上。  
畢竟吸血鬼實際上也不像傳說裡那樣進不了教堂，還會變成蝙蝠天上飛，簡直都是無稽之談，好歹他也是這麼平凡地長成大人模樣，只是似乎長到一種程度，他們的老化停止，而且恢復力強，再因變種及嚮導能力影響，吸血鬼的變身型態卻是隻折耳貓，這也倒是奇筢了點。  
更何況，以他的心靈能力，世上沒幾個人能有機會有這種意圖，還能靠近他的身邊。  
世上的吸血鬼當然不只他這一個，但大多習慣獨來獨往的較多，雖然聽說有些悠遠的血族還會聚集一起，互相制約，形成聯盟，但Charles太累了，每次隨著飛鷹而來的那些邀請函都被他一把火燒了。

他像Xavier家裡的遊魂，男男女女搬了進來又出去，短暫地進入Charles心裡，而又因為生死有別將他留在原地，孤獨如斯。  
心靈能力在其所在範圍內全都固若金湯，而那便代表了這整個世界，他的存在悠遠必然，尤其是變種人的能力突進，逐漸引發許多事端。維多利亞是唯一一個能夠正視他存在的實權君主，這讓Charles充滿莫大驚喜，她優雅穩重，個子卻嬌小贏弱，儘管如此，那看著他的目光依然灼亮。  
Charles想，他是傾慕於女王的，但她的身邊有著摯愛她的親王殿下，他懂的，謙禮如斯，倚著閒人的姿態，撥雲弄雨，而後又歸於煙塵。

他在女王失去丈夫後，只見了對方兩次面。一次，女王在退居幕後，居住在溫莎堡裡，鮮少出現在公眾面前，餘生裡只著黑袍。女王的國土所到之處，如此龐大，但她卻仍然如此孤獨。  
躺在沙發裡的哀傷婦人，遲遲無法從悲痛裡抽離，而又變得年老力衰，她看著依舊年輕美好的Charles，緩慢伸出手，他愣了一會兒，立刻回手覆了上去，對方朝他發出一個慘笑，「你還是一樣那麼美麗，Charles。」  
而她，如此年老醜陋，心也醜了。  
Charles瞪大眼睛地深深望著她，寫滿難以置信，他幾乎慌忙鬆開女王的手，往後退了一步。他們就那樣互相沉默地對峙著，毫不相讓，最後是女王側過臉去，嘆了口氣。  
「……對不起，我只是妒忌。」  
他聽著，沒有回答，只是讓那失去青春年活而老去的女人，自顧自地說下去。  
「別出現在我面前了，我怕我會忍不住去想、去做，任何能傷害你的事。」他的目光暗了暗，有什麼卡在喉嚨說不出，後來便乾脆不說，他繼續向後退了三步，緩慢轉身時，再沒回頭。

最後那次，是在女王死前的那段日子裡。  
這時的她不僅年老，腿上的風濕而無法行走，眼睛因白內障損傷視力，而更加覺得虛弱不適，所有人都幾乎離她遠去，一個接著一個。Charles的到來令她懷念起以前的美好時光，根據站在門邊侍候的僕人之言，他們很久沒看過笑得如此燦爛的女王，那個有些陌生的貴族青年像女王的孫子般，與她相處地十分親近。  
骨瘦如柴的乾扁手指覆在Charles依然柔軟白皙的手上，不時捉緊，與此同時，女王不過也只是個即將燈枯油盡的垂垂老婦。

「活得這麼長久，你也必定不好過，我終於知道了……」女王低垂著眼，又或許，她根本也沒費力張開，整個人陷入柔軟的軟墊裡。  
那年初冬，天氣就變得嚴寒，她因為虛弱，而轉到較為溫暖的懷特島上避冬，即使如此，寒冷卻仍從四面八方襲來。  
即便長壽至八九十歲，但其他人不斷離開又離開，去而復來，那種傷痛是不可抹滅的，她在夏天時，才又經歷了次子阿爾弗雷德去世的打擊。  
Charles目光溫淡地看著老婦，不帶任何意念，「都過去了，維多。」  
她遠遠看向窗外，但眼睛裡明明什麼都看不見，只不過腦袋裡還殘留著記憶而伸出手。  
「我…」  
「我念書給陛下聽好了。」  
他打斷君王的話，通常這是不被允許的。但Charles太了解她，就猶如剛登位時，他和墨爾本首相同時輔佐女王，在那段看似飄搖的日子裡，穩固地位及民心，合作無間。

她靜靜地聽著Charles沉穩的聲線，時而活潑而又調皮地唸著雨果的悲慘世界，他總是說得那麼慷慨激昂，然後在奇怪的地方停下，並對女王感嘆著，實際歷史才不是這麼浪漫的啊，惹得女王哈哈大笑。  
那是一次漫長的迴光返照，Charles在奧斯本宮暫住了幾天後悄然離去。不到兩個月，他便在前往羅馬的途中得知女王過世的消息。  
他再也沒有了心。

Reven在某個雨夜裡出現，那時還是藍色小女孩，暗夜裡闖入西徹斯特裡偷冰箱裡的食物。Charles好笑地站在她身後，瞪大眼睛地看著小女孩突然變成一隻幼小的安哥拉混波斯藍貓，那雙黃澄澄的大眼像鑽石般耀眼。  
在小貓來的及拔腿就跑前，Charles在她腦袋裡不急不徐地輕笑，然後命令她站住，小貓的爪子就那樣停在半空，一動也不能動。  
「你不怕我嗎？」小貓軟嚅的聲響在腦袋裡迴盪，但實際聽起來依舊喵喵喵個不停。  
Charles來回在她背上輕撫，「怕什麼，我這症狀比妳來的久都沒怕了。」  
於是，小藍貓就那樣住了下來，像個被他寵壞的妹妹。  
再後來，無論Reven怎麼哭著不當他妹妹，但Charles還是只能苦笑，沒有心的人早不知怎麼好好愛人。  
他只會不斷傷人，而後更深地自傷。

 

Erik全身細胞都在叫囂著，幾乎令他發狂。  
手上的資料越來越多，情況卻有如迷宮中的冰山一角，中心要點怎麼都無法抓到。最主要的原因是，Shaw是個富有狡詐的商人，旗下資產及窩藏地的範圍實在太大、太多，要一一比對，需要漫長時間、龐大人力進行追蹤。  
但對Charles而言，時間如此迫切，毫不留情地飛逝，Erik無法忍受，並讓自己去想像那些可能性，會發生在他的嚮導身上，那他、他會……  
憤恨地將手上的紙條捏成一團，還在布置任務的Raven用餘光看見他的動作時，也忍不住緊皺眉頭，而後只能嘆氣。  
即使Hank已經將範圍縮到最少，但還是至少有十處可疑地點無法決斷，房間內出現了五十名，臨時從世界各地而來的高級嚮導和哨兵，全都是經由Emma的評估及調派後而來，Charles曾經的那些學生們，很多都早已成為各國的主心骨，能夠不計代價前來，實在難得。  
「二十名的黃金陣容，陣仗已經很大。」  
就連Emma也對此感到稱奇，能夠領導這種隊伍的機會可不多見，整個會議桌上的人，大概就能搞垮世界經濟體，只要他們認真這麼想。  
她知道以Charles為名的號召力，還能更多更廣，但人多，情況更容易混亂，他們根本禁不起一絲冒險。  
「那麼，我們最後一次推演行動吧。」Raven艱難地揉了揉自己難以放鬆的眉心。

Erik的臉色依舊陰沉，紋風不動，他的作風強硬絕對，衝動瘋狂，就算是德國行動隊裡，通常也沒幾個人能夠完全跟上他腳步，大多只能抱持著不要當拖油瓶就好。  
哨兵嚮導一般講求著兩人及小組行動，但即使各國哨嚮首席幾乎齊聚於此，大概也沒幾個人想跟他同一隊伍。對此情況相當了然於心的BND8局長，Emma紆尊降貴地擔任他這次行動的嚮導，則是因為她下的命令。  
「這次你得聽話！Erik Lehnsherr！」  
「這些人都跟不上我的。」Erik毫不在意地邊快速整理物品。  
身為長官，能夠忍受自己下屬這種態度的人實在不多，Emma至今無法明白，Charles在他們面前怎麼能說出這傢伙很溫柔體貼，難道是戀愛的人眼裡，果然都美好無缺？  
「傷到了Charles怎麼辦？」  
「…好吧。」Emma這句話一出，效果破天荒的好，果讓這個向來被稱為如同鐵牆，刀砍不入的Magneto動容，這令威名在外的White Queen也忍不住搖頭皺眉，頻稱偏心，而Erik向來平淡的臉上，還是一點皺折也沒有，絲毫不覺有何不對。  
看著其他人滿臉看好戲模樣，但那個戰場上的帝王，表情沉穩，只朝著他們點點頭，便沉默地走了出去。  
Emma認命地跟在後頭，「一般不都是嚮導負責指路的嗎？」  
「沒想到，居然有這麼一天，能看見擁有鋼鐵般意志冷峻的Magneto如此深情模樣。」說話的是著名女哨兵黑寡婦，一身黑色緊身衣將她凹凸有致的身材淋漓盡現，她奉了Utopia負責人的Coulson的命令，急急從地球另一端帶著自家嚮導前來相助。  
「Natalia…」鷹眼Clinton皺著眉頭苦笑。

就連分配位置，Erik也沒按照推算，反而固執地找了地點附近與醫療相關的窩藏點，這感覺究竟為何，他有些說不上來。  
自小就從德式嚴謹的軍事訓練中磨練出來，他腦子冷靜，手也不抖，光在組織分析時，Erik就已經自己歸納了許多種情形。  
他們在許多明面上、暗地裡槍林彈雨，身經百戰，執行過多少任務，而他們就像一台機器開始計劃，執行，馬不停蹄的奔波，而這些身手，又通通幾乎是Shaw一手調教出來的，他們能有什麼反應，那個像毒蛇般口蜜腹劍，狡猾奸詐的人能想不到嗎？  
但他心裡只有一個念頭，他要救他，不顧一切地救他。

雖然Shaw能估算到他們的行動模式，他們也同樣能夠抓到Shaw的部分軌跡，但此時能拿出來對比的優勢，卻是寥寥可數。  
Erik進入軍方後，一路上來的鐵血訓練，加入了少年隊，未滿成年前，便已私下接受任務，都是由Shaw主導，成效不錯，甚至過好，引來諸多褒貶不一的評論。儘管成效顯著，少年隊的計畫不久還是被高層下令停置，那都是在Emma加入前的事了。  
那幾期的少年隊員之後都陸續爬上了軍方將領位置，作風雷厲風行，遭到更多彈劾的人不少，最後留下來的反而沒幾個人。  
但那些日子，像是這些人不可說的祕密般，他們從不談起，毫無表情，都像失去了感情的戲偶般，對待任何人，下手殘暴狠絕。  
直到，連他們最親密的家人，也受到同等對待…。

「以Shaw的性格而言，雖然越靠近自己，越可掌握所有情況，那是必然。」他的聲音平穩，但心跳無法抑制地劇烈。  
看著屋子裡的所有人，都是些在幾年一次的哨嚮大會上，曾經碰過一兩次的面孔，他們看著自己的目光堅定而熾，拋開國家及私下仇恨，全都為了Charles齊聚在此。  
「我們雖然不清楚Proteus想轉換到Charles身上，需要些什麼… 」他的雙眼通紅，像有火在燒。Erik很久沒感到自己竟如此手足無措，即使如此，思慮如針刺，快得想往四面八方，用盡全身的感官去搜尋Charles的存在，但他依舊只能在原地待命。  
年輕的臉孔一張張在他眼前，滿是堅定而固執向前的身軀，他們溫柔地看著Erik，用眼神鼓勵著他。  
「A隊、B隊前往皇后區，C隊、D隊是布朗克斯和金斯，F是里奇蒙。」Raven壓低聲音，目光如炬，「E隊是紐約區，全以精神通道溝通。」  
Erik看了一眼壁爐旁被人閒置的西洋棋盤，黑色大理石棋子在那之後都被加上了金屬盔甲，士兵走到E5。  
「行動。」

 

恍恍惚惚地從昏迷中緩緩醒過來，全身的鈍重感實在壓得他險些無法喘息，Charles想翻個身，緩解疼痛，卻發現自己被綁在病床上，一時間讓他有些分不清自己身在何處，花了點時間才想起來，自己不在西徹斯特。  
─────軟肋，你是Erik僅剩的弱點，而我，會為他剷除所有不該存在的東西。

弱點？才不過多久時間，他已經是Erik心中那柔軟難拔的刺了嗎？他們有時如相交多年的舊友般默契，也曾多次爭吵，最後互相沉默地為對方忙碌起來。Erik又何嘗不是他的弱點了？美好而令人酸澀的存在。  
Charles突然覺得全身發冷又熱，愣了幾秒，這才反應過來，他感冒了。在這裡的時間，白日黑夜不分，他甚至就連自己身處何處，都不知道。

Shaw的心思詭譎，他不是不知道，對於Erik的堅持，倒是多年不變。  
Charles二百多年前，和建構了貴族們哨嚮組織，建立幾支私下的情報軍隊組織，各國對此大多禮敬Charles，但只有一個國家，在那之後對他的防備不減，那便是德國軍方，尤其是二戰時期前。  
他們對待哨兵和嚮導的鐵血，多少曾被情報組織捕知一二，甚比俄羅斯KGB那些不近人道的訓練。  
再後來，他才聽說有個醫生上校，手腕高強，幾無人性的手法，操死許多年輕學員。一手訓練出來的哨兵嚮導，在戰場上一個個像個聽話的機器人，無論男女老少的全都誅殺殆盡，而被各國軍方輿論撻伐，便聽說這人被閒置，氣得直接退出軍方職位。然後，他們才聽說，那個人，是二戰時期，由當時還叫Johann Schmidt的Shaw創立的恐怖組織。  
Erik的資料，英國軍方曾請他研究過相關，但因為高級哨兵及嚮導的訊息，一向都是各國軍方的首要保護資料，零散的幾條資訊也只能讓Charles得到皮面上的東西。

但Shaw並不是個吸血鬼，他可以知道。吸血鬼大多天生排斥、同類，更討厭低下貪婪的人類，總是脆弱，卻又老愛迫害著自己感到陌生的事物。  
所以才會出現像Shaw那樣的人。他一定是私下做了些什麼，所以從那麼久之前，始終存活至今，不曾衰老。  
美國隊長和他的嚮導冬日戰士的例證在前，也不是什麼不可能的事。  
而自己，似乎現在就正在下一個改造計畫之中。

有幾個人走進來，帶動感應門的開啟，一陣冷風從縫隙中鑽了出來。Shaw就站在前頭，一身筆挺白西裝及鑲邊紅色墨鏡，滿臉愉悅地朝他大笑：「尊貴的公爵殿下，終於醒了！那我們也終於可以開始幹活！」  
如果可以，Charles一定將手邊所有東西都扔到他面前，可惜手腳都被綁住，只能翻了個白眼。  
「你還是老愛搞大場面。」如果趁Charles昏睡的時候，就讓Proteus侵佔他的身體，也不是不行，他才不相信Shaw是為了光明正大地作給他看。  
Shaw的臉上依舊滿臉笑意，就像是他就等著Charles這麼說，而更歡快地笑了，「因為我想親眼看見你的痛苦，Charles Xavier。」  
「……」  
有病。  
「恐懼、掙扎，那些加諸起來的火焰，如此美麗。」  
變態。  
Shaw滿臉憐憫地拉起他的下巴，「如果讓你死在Erik面前，你想他會怎麼樣呢？」  
「………」果然是不正常的神經變態。  
「明明是這麼想死的，卻還是活了這麼久…你累了吧？」

 

那麼，為什麼還不去死？

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

有看到我對查查的愛有多深了嗎? 恩，別客氣。頂鍋逃~  
看了多少玻璃渣的刀片，我就要來寫HE ! HE ! HE ! HE !

因為資料控喜歡吸血鬼，而且當時其實還沒決定好查查到底怎麼變成悲劇男角作者不會承認的，所以寫到這段時認真去查了相關方法。  
結果居然真的有相關說明，見鬼。XD

簡單來說有幾種方式可成為吸血鬼 :  
1.被吸血鬼咬  
2.初擁(被吸血鬼吸到頻死，然後喝長親的血)  
3.透過某種儀式  
4.感染病毒  
5.其他(女巫詛咒還是惡靈附身之類的)

 

看了以上，於是決定選了媽媽被強力鍊成吸血鬼，生下兒子就是個吸血鬼的梗。  
欸，不然要寫被誰吸了血又糾纏幾百年........感覺又出現Shaw先生的臉，令我雞皮疙瘩，算了。就是這樣。


End file.
